


Reconciliation

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Undertale/Deltarune fluff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fem!Chara, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, charisk, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: “Hey Frisk...”“Em, hi-”“Where did I sleep? You didn't have to tie me up or something did you?”“No... Not that...” Frisk started blushing again.“What's with that blush... Hold on... You said I was clutching onto you... Right?”“Yes, that happened...”“Don't tell me,” Chara said, “we slept together?”“That's basically what happened.” Frisk responded, staring at the same spot on the ground that Chara was staring.“Right.”“So, when we... Fell asleep... You said it was... Very warm?” She continued.“Oh my God, just get in her bed already!”“Shush Undyne, you'll blow our cover!”Frisk lives happily with everyone on the surface, but sometimes goes back under ground to search for Chara and Asriel. When she does stumble into Chara, it is very different to what she expected.Frisk and Chara are both females. They are whatever age you think they are for maximum cuteness, but they're in their teenage years.NOTE: After removing the update chapter I moved 14 and 15 back but chapter 15 is new





	1. The beginning

There wasn’t a part of the last few weeks that Frisk didn't remember vividly. After fleeing from a bad life and a bad family, she thought she'd die when she lay at the bottom of some pit, bruised and teary when a flower started talking to her. Its knightmarish grin as it tried to kill her and Toriel's loving embrace. How she'd met Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. How she found out about Alphys's determination projects, and confronted Asgore.

 

How Flowey absorbed all the souls and awoke the God of Hyperdeath, how the barrier was broken with the cumulative power of every monster soul combined.

 

After monsters began to be integrated into human society, their little group had taken residence in a small village. Frisk was living with Sans and Papyrus, where Undyne was living with Alphys next door and Toriel and Asgore had reluctantly moved in with each other on the other side to try and make things work between them. Mettaton had become fairly famous in the human world as a celebrity, but often came back to visit Alphys and everyone else, especially Papyrus.

 

But despite how everything seemed so dreamlike and easy at the moment, Frisk wasn't content. Like something was missing. Like a lot was missing.

 

Every day, she ventured past what was the barrier, through Asgore's palace, through the Hotlands and down into Snowdin to look for someone in the long abandoned caverns. After the core had shut down, the whole Underground became freezing cold wherever you were, with no electricity at all. Though Frisk always went with Sans or Papyrus, as they wouldn't have it any other way, she always felt quite creeped out, knowing that her and the person with her were the only people in the whole underground.

 

Apart from Asriel.

 

Or Flowey.

 

And that is why she went down there every day. To save Asriel. After her battle with the God of Hyperdeath, she'd had a brief heart-to-heart with him, and he was just an innocent, poor child, subjected to everything Flowey did.

 

“Nyehe! It is the Great Papyrus's turn to escort Frisk today! Don't worry Frisk, I'm sure we'll find someone this time!”

 

“You say that literally every time.” Frisk responded with a half-smile, enacting their routine.

 

“Yes but _this_ time we really will find someone!” Papyrus responded, looking Frisk in the eye. Despite the fact that he always said that as well, she saw that he somehow believed the words he was saying.

 

“Come on then!” He shouted, grabbing Frisk's leg and practically swinging her through the air before sitting her on his back. Sans frowned as her head was a hair away from colliding with the wall as Papyrus bounded out of the door, down to the entrance. He didn't like the way he encouraged her going down there, though couldn't ever force himself to stop Papyrus from going.

 

“So, Frisk, what will we do if we find Flowey?”

 

“We'll bring him back.”

 

“What if he's trying to kill us?”

 

“We'll bring him back.” She repeated with determination.

 

“I know it's all cool being determined, but when we _do_ bring him back, he _will_ still try to kill us.”

 

“We'll keep him in check.”

 

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

 

“We'll put him in a pot.” Frisk smirked at her idea.

 

“What was that?” Papyrus suddenly darted around, facing a log.

 

“What was it Papyrus?” Frisk asked.

 

“The Great Papyrus heard a sound.” He answered, thinning his eyes and crouching by the log.

 

After circling the log and finding nothing, Frisk noted that it was hollow. Peeking inside, she saw an odd green and yellow smudge – no, it was frozen solid, unmistakable. A golden flower lay inside the log, trying to hide from them but completely frozen. Trying its best but failing miserably to hide itself.

 

“Well. Here we are.” It croaked out slowly. “Good job. You _idiots_ found me. Now go away.”

 

“Flowey, you're freezing to death-”

 

“Don't _talk to me_ Frisk! I said GO AWAY!” Flowey shouted, turning to look at them, looking half alive.

 

“Flowey. You're-”

 

“I'm not listening to you. I'm not listening to anything you have to say Frisk. Fuck off.”

 

“Nyeye, that's not very nice language-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Papyrus! I killed you! I killed you hundreds of times and I left you dead! Everything was fine until Frisk showed up! So at least have _a bit of decency,_ and LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

“Flowey.” Frisk said sharply.

 

“Shut up.” Flowey responded again, trying to pull a piece of wood up to hide himself but recoiled when one of his vines snapped clean off, screwing his eyes shut, noticing the others staring.

 

“What, you enjoy this? You enjoy my suffering? You two _idiots_ want to sit there and watch me in pain? Look how pathetic I am? GREAT! Well that's just fine, I _am_ pathetic. I don't give a _shit._ I'm going to die anyway so just let me die.”

 

Frisk sighed, then nodded at Papyrus, who stood up and cracked the log in two, leaving Flowey no hiding place.

 

“Hey – what the hell? What do you _idiots_ want? You didn't just come here to mock me did you, I know you and your God damn empathy-”

 

“Be quiet.”

 

“No, Frisk! I won't! I'm the only person left down here! I've been here for weeks, in _agony._ I want _nothing_ more than death but I can't let myself die!”

 

Frisk ignored his complaints, ripping out the chunk of wood he was stuck to and carrying it with her back to Snowdin town. Papyrus walked wordlessly next to her.

 

“What, that's it is it? You're going to bring me back up? So that you can make the others laugh at me? No one, Frisk, no one apart from understands anything to do with me.”

 

Flowey's face turned pale as he turned silent.

 

“Apart from... Frisk, don't get my anywhere near Sans! Nowhere near him, keep me away from that demon!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Frisk sighed, not stopping. Flowey's face spread into a sick grin.

 

“Oh, you don't know, do you? He hasn't told you? Ha! Ask him. When you see him, ask him _how many times he's seen his brother die!_ ”

 

Frisk and Papyrus wordlessly turned into Papyrus's old house, setting Flowey down on a table.

 

“What the hell's this. Gonna make me a TV dinner?” Ignoring his complaints, Papyrus got about setting the fire to warm up the freezing and abandoned house as Frisk fetched a knife.

 

“Wait, hold on a second, what is this, some ritual?” Flowey stared at the knife as Frisk approached. “There was a time when I would have been afraid to die. People who've killed everyone, I was terrified of them, every time, but now... Just kill me Frisk. Or are you too afraid? Are you too weak to kill someone as evil and pathetic as me? Come on, I know – wait hold on a second!” He shouted as Frisk picked him up and placed him right next to the fire, holding the knife to his roots, which were frozen into the wood.

 

“Shut up.” Frisk monotoned, slowly separating Flowey from the wood.

 

“What...” Flowey stared, incapable of understanding. “Just... What the hell... Do you think you're doing? Sparing me? Helping me? Stop it! _For God's sake,_ I don't want your fucking mercy! I'll kill all of you! If you bring me up there with all of you, I'm gonna kill you all in your sleep! And I'm gonna leave you two last and kill you slowly-”

 

“Shut up.” Frisk continued, barely resisting dropping Flowey into the fire.

 

“Not a very pleasant atmosphere in here, is it?” Papyrus commented. “You know what the Great Papyrus thinks always lightens the mood? A good song!” He grinned across his whole face, ignoring Flowey's stare of passionate hatred.

 

“Oh my God. Papyrus. You're so stupid. Don't you dare start singing. Don't you fucking dare-”

 

Frisk started to smile as Papyrus loudly started humming a tune he'd previously named Bonetrousle, and Flowey writhed, failing to cover his ears, or whatever he heard with.

 

“Be careful Flowey, I might accidentally cut you if you don't stay still.” Frisk suggested, glad for Papyrus's company. Flowey sighed, finally resigning, sitting still and facing the ground in shame.

 

“The skeleton's singing is horrible.” He commented.

 

“Ah, well that's where you're wrong! Mettaton himself once said that the Great Papyrus sang exquisitely!” Papyrus clung onto the words, proud of the compliment.

 

“He's surprisingly good considering he has no lungs. Cut him a little slack.” Frisk continued.

 

“Don't get all friendly with me. The second I'm off this damn wood I'm leaving.”

 

“Nope! We're putting you in a pot!” Papyrus answered, suddenly not singing.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake. What else? Are you going to give me a bowtie?” Flowey shouted. Frisk and Papyrus grinned at eachother.

 

“No. No, for God's sake you _idiots,_ no. Why the hell do you think I don't want you bringing me with you?” As the last of Flowey's fines came undone, Frisk firmly held him in her hand, standing up and preparing to leave as he maniacally struggled.

 

“I don't want to be with all of you! I want to die!”

 

“Well all of us don't want to be with you.“ Frisk responded, finally sick of Flowey and seething with rage. “We want to be with _Asriel_ , but we have to bring you along with us in order to do that.”

 

“Oh, that damn kid. It was always all about him. It was pathetic how Asgore and Toriel would mourn and mourn and mourn for him. _I loved watching the pitiful expressions on their faces_ -”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh, now you're getting all-”

 

“Shut up or you're getting a pink bowtie.”

 

“You know, Frisk, that would be really annoying but I don't actually fucking care. All of you can all go and-”

 

“ _Shut. Up. Or I'm potting you in Sans's room._ ” Frisk hissed. Flowey fell silent.

 

The reaction was understandable when they emerged from the cave with a golden flower in Frisk's hand. With grim stares, everybody understood and watched silently as Alphys emerged from her house with a special pot she'd designed to keep Flowey at bay. Frisk placed Flowey in the pot, and Alphys took him back inside.

 

If they could somehow get their hands on another soul, they could give it to Flowey and Asgore and Toriel could live with Asriel again.

 

 

 

 

As rain pattered against the windows, a warm and exciting atmosphere was inside Sans's and Papyrus's house as Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore had all gathered along with Sans, Papyrus and Frisk to celebrate.

 

“We gather here to congratulate or dearest human friend,” Papyrus said as he gestured towards Frisk, on finding Flowey. Now, if we can find some kind of way to create an artificial soul or recover Asriel's, we'll be able to recover him! To Frisk!” Papyrus shouted, holding up an empty glass. Last time he'd drank alcohol it was a _disaster_ trying to wash it out of the carpet when it went straight through him.

 

As everyone who had gathered cheered, he turned to Sans.

 

“Hold on were we cheering Frisk or Asriel? Or Alphys?”

 

“Just make something up bro.”

 

“Also cheers to everyone else!” He shouted, standing proud. “I am a _genius._ ” He said to himself.

 

“An artificial soul? How's that even possible?” Toriel asked.

 

“Isn't the whole idea of a soul that it's not physical?” Asgore added.

 

“Well, it's... complicated.” Alphys responded. “In Asriel's case, it's a _lot_ more complicated. But, I'm... Working on it.”

 

“She really is.” Undyne added. “Honestly she spends more time figuring out how to make an artificial soul than anything else. It gets kinda boring. And even worse is when Mettaton arrives and Alphys is too busy to distract him... Oh _God_ , the piano...” Undyne said, cringing as awful memories took over.

 

“What-” Papyrus began but was interrupted by Alphys.

 

“You _don't_ want to know. Undyne's afraid to go near it-”

 

“I am not!”

 

Through all of this, Frisk smiled and subtly left. No one noticed as she sat just outside the door under the porch, her knees to her chest, shivering. She realised that despite everything, she felt lonely. There was no one her age around. It would probably be months until Alphys could figure out how to bring Asriel back, and all that time, there's Flowey locked up in her lab. There's always a chance he could get out, and Frisk didn't doubt that he would actually kill everyone in their sleep.

 

She sighed, long and deep. The strange thing is every time she went down into the Underground, she'd felt some kind of dark presence. She thought that it was Flowey, and that finding Flowey would set her mind at ease.

 

But it didn't. Whatever was still down there was... A lot worse than Flowey. And though it seemed stupid to go back in, considering every time she went down, she felt the presence slightly stronger, she still wanted to go back in.

 

Now Sans and Papyrus had pretty much insisted that Frisk doesn't go back into the Underground, because they felt it too. There was something evil lurking down there. That's why she reached the decision that she would go without them.

 

For a few days, life passed normally.

 

But curiosity got the better of Frisk.


	2. The horny ghost

Shivering against the bitter cold, Frisk pulled her coat closer around herself. Owing to the winter, her breath hung in the air as in white clouds, the breezes around the otherwise silent caverns biting at her legs. Every time she'd felt that dark, ominous presence, she'd felt cold. Every time she came down her, not even knowing what she was searching for apart from that it was almost certainly evil, she further doubted the wisdom of it. Since she started coming down here without anyone else knowing, anything could happen to her and no one would be there to help.

 

She sharply inhaled as a gale of wind from her right almost coated her in snow from the trees around her. Deep in the Snowdin forest was where she first thought she'd felt the presence, and that was where she most often went to search for it. Scanning the area, her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth as she thought she saw a figure floating across the frozen lake in the wind. She tensed her body in anticipation and approached the lake, the figure having disappeared. She felt the presence now more than ever and she knew she heard actualy whispers, not just the wind. She spun around, trying to discern the cause of the noise with no success.

 

Now standing in the middle of the lake, she took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting. The air stood still, waiting back at her.

 

“Well? I know you're here.” She spoke aloud, disturbing the silence with ominous echo. “And you're watching me. You have been for some time whenever I've been down here.” She carried on, not particularly knowing what she would say next. “You clearly know what I want, so unless you're going to make some appearance, you can- Ah!” Frisk screamed and turned around as she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a hand on her wrist. She held her hand up to her eyes and saw nothing, the feeling gone. She frantically spun around, looking for something.

 

“What are you, some kind of ghost?”

 

“I don't really know myself.” Came a very quiet reply. A young female voice, much like her own, though with more of a cutting feeling.

 

“Am I? One tends to... Lose track.”

 

“What does that mean? Who are you?”

 

“So... So many questions. I have questions of my own, didn't you consider?”

 

Frisk stood still as a stone, silenly hyperventilating. She pulled her arms close around her chest and waited for the presence to say something else.

 

“I've been sleeping for quite some time... Stay still, would you?”

 

Frisk's eyes widened at the request, but she obliged, not knowing what else to do. She screamed again as she felt a hand between her legs, spinning around and briefly seeing a transparent female frame hanging in the air before it quickly disappeared.

 

“What did I say to you...”

 

“What do you think you're doing!?” Frisk shouted. “I thought you wanted answers, not-”

 

“Just hold still.” The voice responded, and Frisk screwed her eyes shut as she felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder, the other making its way back between her legs. She forced herself to stand still as it moved up, groping her faster and faster.

 

“Alright, stop it! This is ridiculous! I came down here to bring you back up, not-”

 

“Shut up.” The air around Frisk suddenly became jet black and she couldn't see anything but her own hands as she screamed and tripped over, landing on her back on the ice. She stayed still again for a moment as a pair of hands traced down from her collar to her chest, down to her abdomen, moving up the sides underneath he shirt, causing he to writhe a little, rooted to the spot in terror.

 

As she was about to complain again, the felt the air grow suddenly hot and tense, a furious red light illuminating the blackness that had suddenly surrounded her as she saw a very faint figure straddling her with a sharp red outline.

 

Frisk stared at the distinguishably human face. It looked skinny, pale and malnourished, the eyes pure black and the mouth twisted into some sadistic grin. She brought her arms in front of her and screwed her eyes shut again, finally seeing the demon that had been stalking her.

 

“I see. I was asleep. You woke me up.” It began, resuming its cryptic ramblings. “Guess I should reward you.”

 

“What? No, just let me leave-”

 

“ _I told you to be quiet._ ” It said, its voice cutting through the air like a knife through skin, the whole cavern suddnly lit in bright and raging red.

 

Frisk waited again and assumed that the figure would simply have its way with her unless she did something. As its hands went under her shirt again, moving around her breasts, she arched her back as a knee was pressed between her legs.

 

She was trying to think of something, though was understandably distracted. She noticed, as the sensations became more strong, the figure was become more real and less aetherial. With a sudden new burst of Determination, Frisk closed her eyes, focusing on the figure on top of her as best she could.

 

She briefly felt a tongue against he cheek before she managed to pour all her determination onto pulling the figure into the real world, separating it from the strange power it had. All the air was knocked out of her as the cavern returned to normal, the cold suddenly attacking her again. This time, she noticed the figure in full reality now, the first proper look she got at it. It was a girl of a similar age to her, perhaps a bit older. She was very skinny with lean and well defined muscles, her long hair hanging carelessly down didn't quite conceal her face. For a split second, she looked up at Frisk and they locked eyes – she was beautiful.

 

Frisk stared in a plethora of confused emotion before the girl screamed in rage and jumped towards her, grabbing her neck and smashing her against the ground, crushing her. Frisk was absolutely petrified as the girl kept screaming in her face, rocking her up and down and choking her against the ice. She came to he senses, and with gasps, she started struggling and fighting back, but the girl was far stronger than she looked, and easily pushed her arms aside whenever she tried to take the girl's hands off her neck.

 

As she started feeling light-headed, her arms fell to the ground and her vision began to tunnel. She was so stupid. If she hadn't come here alone, this wouldn't have happened.

 

“I'm... Sorry...” She managed to mutter, noticing a glimmer of understanding in the girl's eyes before it was completely wiped out, and she girl kept choking her.

 

As Frisk was just about to lose consciousness, she felt a blazing heat as the demon girl was knocked off her by some blue energy. All she could do was breathe a sigh of relief as she realised that Sans had found her.

 

As her senses slowly returned and she sat up, she noticed – armour? Blue skin?

 

She stared as she saw Undyne stood between her and the girl in full battle gear, glowing blue spear in her hand, clenching it tightly. The demon girl just curled up in a ball and didn't move a muscle, dind't even look at Undyne.

 

As Undyne raised her spear to destroy the demon, Frisk shouted.

 

“UNDYNE, WAIT!” Undyne turned to her in confusion. Frisk looked at herself in confusion, then back at the demon girl, who was also staring at her, confusion in her eyes.

 

“Frisk, thank God you're okay! You could be dead!”

 

“I know – I'm sorry, I... I...” Frisk started stuttering, lost for words as she, again, locked eyes with the girl. Undyne stared down at her with hatred, clenching her spear. Frisk watched as the girl slowly stood up, stepped towards Frisk, then fell into a pitiful stumble and basically fell on Frisk, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Frisk and Undyne both stared in confusionas the girl tightly held her, crying into her shoulder.

 

“Frisk... What... The hell... Is going on?” Undyne spoke between gritted teeth, terrified that the girl might hurt Frisk and she wouldn't be able to stop her in time.

 

“I have no... No idea. I came down here because I kept feeling some... Pressence... And then I stumble into her. Come on. Let's head back up to the surface.”

 

“You can't be serious! First the genocidal flower, now some random girl who was about to choke you to death?”

“Undyne, please... There's something about her. Just let her stay with us. Just for a few days.”

 

Undyne stared now, lost for words, the humming of her spear and the only sound as their glow enmphaised her tensed muscles and frown.

 

“Sans and Papyrus will decide. Not me. Come on.” She said, picking up Frisk and the girl and swinging them both onto their back as the girl remained latched onto Frisk and crying, wordless.

 

 

 

 

“Sans? What's wrong?” Papyrus asked, stepping outside, where he was hunched over behind a pillar so that Papyrus wouldn't notice him. He looked terrified, like he would be sweating profusely if he could.

 

“It's Frisk. Every time she's been going for walks, she's been lying to us, and going back underground to meet that evil presence. I've been keeping tabs on her, but all of a sudden, I just don't see anything around Frisk now. She could be in so much danger.”

 

Papyrus frowned, noticing a strange blue glow inside San's left eye which he'd never noticed before.

 

“Don't... See anything? What are you talking about, Sans?” Papyrus asked, recognising that situation was a serious one.

 

“I... I'm going down there, Papyrus.” Sans said without explaination, uncharacteristially pushing past his brother, only to notice Undyne walking out of the entrance to the Underground, and Frisk's arms were holding onto her. Sans sighed in relief that Undyne had rescued her, rushing out to meet them.

 

“Undyne, what happen-” Sans stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl clutching onto Frisk, silently weeping.

 

“No idea. Ask Frisk. I'm gonna go get the others, see what they think of this.” Undyne said, putting Frisk down in front of Sans and walking off to her house.

 

“Frisk.”

 

“I'm sorry Sans, I-”

 

“Frisk, I've you'd have been hurt...”

 

Frisk looked up at Sans, who was shaking, noticing Papyrus staring at them through the window, before frowning and heading to the door.

 

“Frisk, do you have any _idea_ how Papyrus would take it if you'd have died? ”

 

“I'm sorry Sans! I didn't -”

 

“You've been going down there without telling us for weeks, you thought I didn't know? I've been watching you the whole time, but a few hours ago, I just couldn't see you! I had no idea what was happening!”

 

Before Frisk could respond, a small crowd had gathered around them, consisting of Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Toriel.

 

Asgore and Toriel. The two of them stared at the girl for a short moment before looking each other in the eye.

 

“You know who this is?” Undyne asked them. “D'ya think-” She stopped talking as she realised who the girl could be. Everyone stared at Asgore and Toriel. Everyone knew that the first human that fell down, Asgore and Toriel adopted as their child, but then died of a severe illness.

 

The two crouched down next to the girl, staring at her.

 

“It's her, it really is.” Asgore commented as Toriel nodded.

 

“Chara...” Tears began to profusely form in Toriel's eyes as she slowly reached out to the girl, but as Toriel touched her, a black mist was suddenly expelled from the point of contact, pushing Toriel back with a loud ripping sound. Everyone backed away, terrified, as Asgore put his hand on Toriel's shoulder, the girl still latched onto Frisk, who was staring at Toriel.

 

“What... What did... Frisk, what happened?” Toriel stumbled through her words, tears flowing from her eyes.

 

“Chara...” Frisk frowned, staring at the ground. “Toriel, didn't she...”

 

“Chara died.” Asgore answered when Toriel didn't. “Buttercup poisoning.”

 

“What happened?” Toriel repeated.

 

“She just appeared out of nowhere and...” Frisk paused, blushing. “She started talking about me waking her from her sleep, and then she... Started attacking me. Undyne turned up and saved my life.”

 

With a frown, Asgore tried to touch Chara too, but a similar shredding sound accompanied a black explosion as Asgore was pushed back.

 

“Come on.” Sans said grimly. “Let's get inside. We'll let you know if she wants to talk to you.”

 

As they walked back into Sans's and Papyrus's house, Alphys stared in horror as Undyne held her hand, Toriel wept as Asgore held her, and Papyrus frowned, pulling out a node pad and started writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus ships it


	3. The fluff begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins

 

As rain rattled against the windows, Frisk had laid down on a sofa by the fire, where Chara had finally fallen asleep and let go of her. Frisk didn't dare move at a risk of waking her up. She couldn't decide whether she was terrified or enjoyed the other girl lying on top of her. What if she awoke and tried something while everyone was asleep?

 

She looked up and the girl's face, the first time she'd seen it restful. It was very sharp and well shaped, with her mouth slightly parted and her chest gently rising and falling. She was beautiful apart from the offputting blackness about her eyes.

 

Frisk blushed, thankful that Undyne didn't arrive earlier.

 

While Sans and Papyrus were eating, they very carefully handed her the food as to keep the girl asleep. As Frisk occupied herself by drawing in her notepad again, Papyrus pulled Sans to the side and started whispering.

 

“Sans... You know how human boys like human girls and human girls like human boys?”

 

“Yeah, that's basically how it works.”

 

“Can human girls like human girls?” Papyrus asked. Sans frowned, glancing at Frisk.

 

“I guess so, but if you mean to say-”

 

“Nyahaaa!” Papyrus whispered with excitement. “Well, Chara gave Frisk the biggest hug the world has ever seen! I bet no one in the whole world apart from the Great Papyrus could hug for longer than her! And people who like other people hug each other, right????” Papyrus asked, mentally appllauding himself for his ingenius thinking.

 

“That is... Quite true...” Sans whispered back, struggling to imagine what Papyrus was saying.

 

“So-eh, Frisk. Is this how you're gonna spend the night?” Sans asked?

 

Frisk's eyes widened as she thought about having to sleep near Chara, who could just get up and slit her throat.”

 

“I mean... I'd really appretiate if one of you could sleep in this room too?”

 

“Of course,” Sans answered, “wouldn't have it any other way. If you get hurt Toriel would kill me.”

 

Eventually, Sans had sat down on the big arm chair and Papyrus had lugged his huge racing car bed downstairs and the three of them were going to sleep by the fire.

 

 

 

 

Following a scratching sound, a dim blue light instantly lit the room as Sans awoke from being half asleep. His eye instantly darted to Chara, who was looking through Frisk's notepad, tears forming in her eyes. Usually Frisk just drew pictures of herself with all her friends and the environment, as well as the odd anime robot.

 

Chara's eyes darted up to see Sans, sitting as though he was asleep, one eye half open and looking in her direction. She instantly clutched tightly to Frisk again and hid underneath the duvet.

 

Sans grinned. Papyrus was right.

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Lazybones! That's what I'm going to call you from now on because you're lazy and you're made of bones!” Papyrus shouted at Sans, waking him up.

 

“Em.. what?”

 

“I, the great, Papyrus, bestow upon you, the rank of Lazy bones!”

 

“Darn. You got me.” Sans answered, yawning.

 

“I am pleased to announce that Frisk is still alive and Chara is still present!” Papyrus roared, pointing to the lump under the duvet on the sofa.

 

“That's good.” Sans answered, though he already knew as he had barely slept at all. “How about I call you bones because you're made of bones too?” Sans suggested.

 

“What – no, you have to say what _type_ of bones! Say, you're Lazy bones, and Frisk is fleshy humany bones! And Chara is _spooky clingy_ bones!”

 

“But you're made of bones.” Sans reponded, frustrating his brother.

 

“Yes, well – everyone knows that! But Undyne isn't just fish, she's really cool fish! And Mettaton isn't just robot, he's...” Papyrus frowned. “Peculiar robot.”

 

“Okay, so you're not just bones, you're bone spaghetti?” Sans answered, only half engaged in the conversation, but then turned to Papyrus as he fell about the floor laughing.

 

“ _Bone spaghetti! Bone Spaghetti! HA! Why dind't I think if that?_ ”

 

“Frisk, you're up. How was the night?” Sans asked with a mischevious grin.

 

“Quite unnverving, but I guess I slept alright.”

 

“So, em...” Sans began, gesturing towards the lump under the duvet that signified Chara's presence.

 

“Chara?” Frisk asked, pulling the duvet up. “Yep, she's awake.” Frisk answered.

 

“Perfect! Breakfast is best when everybody is awake, did you know that?” Papyrus shouted at the group, bounding into the kitchen.

 

“I mean breakfast is alright when only a few people are awake but it sucks when no one is awake. I was going to do it with my friends once to see how cool it would be but no one wanted to do it so it was just me, and when I woke up, I'd eaten almost no food at all! Worst idea of my life.” Papyrus rambled.

 

As Sans sat down at the table, mentally preparing himself to being subjected to Papyrus's cooking, he was surprised to see Frisk sit at the table and Chara follow, sitting next to her.

 

“Finally let go of Frisk, have you?” Sans asked Chara. No response. “Come on, liven up. Frisk, can you make her liven up?”

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Frisk asked.

 

“The Great Papyrus knows!”

 

Sans and Frisk briefly turned to Papyrus before turning back to one another.

 

“Say, if you've been a ghost, you haven't been eating anything, right?” Sans asked. No response.

 

“You're pretty skinny. Skinnier than me. You haven't eaten a lot, have you?” Frisk asked. Chara nodded.

 

“Aw come on, why does she get a nod and not me?” Sans complained.

 

“The Great Papyrus knows!”

 

 

 

 

Following a rather unfortunate course of (you'll never guess) spaghetti with spaghetti, which Papyrus was improving at to the point where his food was edible, there came a knock on the door.

As Sans went to answer it, Frisk noticed that Chara had eaten very quickly, and seemed very malnourished. She stood up to get some more food for Chara, who stood up the second she did. Shrugging, Frisk refilled Chara's bowl with some drinks and fruit as well before sitting down again as Undyne, Alpys, Asgore and Toriel all came flooding in.

 

“How's Chara?” Asgore and Toriel both asked.

 

“About that...” Sans began. “Pappy and I have a little theory about her and Frisk-”

 

“Morning!” Frisk said, turning the corner, Chara in tow.

 

For a short time, Asgore and Toriel stared at the girl again.

 

“Hey Chara. You remember us?” They asked. Chara simply stared at them, before some recognition flashed in her eyes, and she nodded.

 

“Just a nod?” Toriel asked, heartbroken.

 

“Well we didn't get anything at all, so score hightly!” Papyrus answered.

 

“Well after somebody loses their form, I suppose if they just hang about as a spirit they may initially have memory recall issues,” Alphy commented, “hence her lack of speech. She should remember you in a few days, weeks. I'm not sure.”

 

“You've all arrived just in time!” Papyrus shouted. “Prepare yourselves – you're about to witness the debut of my newest dish! Bone spaghetti, inspired by Sans himself!”

 

Everyone stared in terror as he put dog biscuit bones into normal spaghetti then handed them out.

 

 _I think I'll save mine for later_ was the general response.

 

“I know. I'm gonna go back to your old house with Chara, if that's alright, Toriel.” Frisk suggested. “It may jog her memory.”

 

“The we'll come along too-” Asgore suggested, but Chara backed away from them, hiding behind Frisk.

 

Toriel and Asgore stared, wide-eyed.

 

“I'm sorry.” Sans said. “I know it must hurt, but she doesn't remember anything. She'll smile with you like she used to any day now.”

 

As Toriel and Asgore nodded, Frisk nodded at Sans as she walked to the entrance of the underground with Chara, Sans sitting down in his house, his eye glowing blue as he watched the two using his power.

 

As the sunlight slowly disappeared and the air go colder, Frisk cursed herself for not bringing something warmer, then noticed Chara walked beside her, shivering, and suddenly understood her inclination to cling onto her.

 

Fortunately, she didn't have to do anything as Chara started clinging onto her as the air got colder, still not speaking a word. They walked like this through the waterfalls, through Snowdin and the forest, and up to the door to Toriel's house, to which Chara looked with some familiarity.

 

Before Frisk pushed open the door, she saw some whispers of dark red mist linger through the air and shivered. She remembered that Sans was watching so she felt safe.

 

She pushed open the doors, stepped into the corridor, and closed them behind her. She slowly walked up the corridor, Chara in tow.

 

Finally, they emerged into the main hall, and Chara's face lit up for the first time. She had such a pretty smile. Frisk smiled as Chara walked to the kitchen, staring at everything in amazement, before dashing back to the bedrooms, pushing through the door into her room, staring around. Frisk stood behind her as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“Frisk...”

 

“Your first word in years.”

 

“Frisk, I...I don't know what...”

 

Chara turned to Frisk with a huge smile and leapt at her and tackle-hugged her to the ground, laughing.

 

“I used to live here, Frisk! I'm back, it's meeeeeee!”

 

“Were you always this happy?”

 

“I guess not, it's just all coming back to me so suddenly. Wow, I died. Where did this body come from?”

 

“Come on Chara, Asgore and Toriel are waiting to meet you.”

 

“Asgore and Toriel? They're?...” Chara's eyes widened. “Oh my God, Asriel... I...”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I have so much to apologise for...”

 

“Chara, what is it?”

 

Chara faced the ground.

 

“Alright. Promise not to tell anyone alright? I'm only telling you because you're the one who brought me here.”

 

“Oh, you should have seen yourself a minute ago. You were litearlly _clinging_ onto me, you wouldn't say a word!”

 

“What.” Chara frowned.

 

“Ehem. Anyway. I promise not to tell anyone.” Frisk answered.

 

“I... I... Oh God, how can I say this... It was all my fault. It was my fault Asriel died, it was my fault I died.”

 

“What?”

 

“I killed myself, Frisk. I deliverately overdosed on buttercups and when Asriel brought me to the surface, he was attacked, and his wounds caused him to die as well.”

 

“But...”

 

“I don't know, Frisk. I feel completley different now. Hold on. Earlier, when you first met me... What happened?”

 

“Oh, well...” Frisk began to blush intensely. “Well you kinda tried to kill me...

 

“Quite a bad habbit. Sorry. But that's not it, is it Frisk? Something else happened didn't it?”

 

“I think it's best I don't remind you...”

 

“Frisk, please.”

 

“Well-” Frisk had turned completely red. “You... Kind of... Started putting your hands in.... Inappropriate places.... And didn't stop there...”

 

Chara stared, open-mouthed.

 

“I...”

 

“Yeah. Like I said, better you didn't know-”

 

“Awesome.”

 

“What?”  


“Ghost me is the coolest.”

 

“Not when you were trying to kill me.”

 

“Oh, so you're saying that I was the coolest before then?”  


“No! Not when... Well, you... I...”

 

Chara began to smirk.

 

“Come on, let's just get out of here.” Frisk suggested, blushing.

 

Just as they were walking through Snowdin forest, the red aura made itself known again, as Chara stared in amazement. As it began to swirl closely around Chara, Frisk desperately tugged her arm, but she was rooted to the spot.

 

“Chara please! Not now!”

 

All of a suddn, the world seemed to blacken again as the red mist seemed to start being absorbed by Chara, who fell to the ground writhing.

 

“Fr-Frisk...”

 

“Chara no!” Frisk pulled Chara up and down by the shoulders, tears forming in her eyes. The black auras that previously surrounded Chara's eyes were slowly returning as she looked up at Frisk, desperate for something to help her.

 

Frisk didn't' know what made her do it.

 

She didn't know why she though it was a good idea.

 

But it worked.

 

While straddling the writhing girl, Frisk bent down, put her hands on Chara's shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

 

Everything seemed to stop in an instant, the red aura vanishing again. Chara stared up at her, wide-eyed, the black aura around them disappearing. Frisk noticed this and kept holding on, closing her eyes and arching her back.

 

A few seconds later, Frisk broke contact, and their faces hovered inches apart. Frisk was amazed that her plan had worked, and Chara was lying on the ground staring up, gathering her thoughts.

 

Then it clicked as Chara started chuckling. Frisk noticed how close they were and instantly turned bright red, standing up and facing away from Chara, who slowly stood up too.

 

“Wow, Frisk. That was... Frisky.”

 

Frisk screwed her eyes shut. Chara fell to the floor beside her and started pulling on her leg, pretending to struggle.

 

“Oh no Frisk, save me, I'm being taken over! Frisk, you have to heroically rescue me!”

 

After a short silence, Chara responded by shrugging and moving her hands up Frisk's legs again. Just as she slithered her fingers under her shorts, Frisk stepped away, still blushing profusely.

 

“Dammit Chara, pick your moment.”

 

“When's a good moment?” Chara grinned.

 

“Not... _Right_ now...”

 

Again, the two made their way back up to exit of the Underground.

 

 

 

 

Chara stepped into the fresh air, breathing real surface area properly for the first time in years. She sighed, staring at the sunset as a cool breeze lifted her hair. Her eyes widened. In the middle of their small group of houses, Asgore and Toriel were on a bench, talking and laughing. She only remembered them splitting up.

 

As tears began to form in her eyes, she started to walk towards the two of them, who noticed her and smile brightly. As she reached them, the two stood up and she fell into them, hugging her.

 

After a long and sweet silence, she let go, sighing.

 

“That's the only hug you're gonna get.”

 

Toriel laughed.

 

“That's my Chara!”

 

“We missed you so much.” Asgore said, a tear in his eye too.

 

“I... Have so much to say to you.” Chara said, instantly looking down to the ground.

 

“Is something wrong?” Toriel asked.

 

Chara looked up to Frisk who was stood behind her, gesturing her to sit down. When she did, Chara held her hand tightly.

 

“I... Well, Asriel...”

 

“Come on Chara, they won't hate you.” Frisk said, looking her in the eye before she turned to her parents.

 

“Asriel's death. My death. It was all my fault.” Chara looked up and gave Toriel and Asgore a moment to process what they'd heard. “The buttercups. I... Couldn't stand being underground anymore, so... I deliberately ate them... To end my life... And of course, Asriel went to bury my body and that's why he...” Chara couldn't finish, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered her brother.

 

Asgore and Toriel looked at one another before leaning forward and embracing their child again, noticing the odd dark explosion didn't keep happening.

 

“Dammit, I said... You'd only get one hug...” Chara complained, too nervewracked to fight it.

 

“If you didn't want to keep on living, then... We're so sorry... We weren't good enough for you.” Toriel responded.

 

Frisk watched awkwardly as Chara hugged her parents, still holding her hand, as she saw Papyrus pointing their held hands out to Undyne through the window and the two started maniacally grinning.

 

For some time, they discussed where Chara would stay, who ultimately decided to stay with Frisk.

 

As the sun set, everybody went back inside. Toriel and Asgore were smiling like nobody had seen in years. Though they were hesitant to have their foster son living in the next-door house, it was her choice.

 

Even Toriel and Asgore were catching onto Papyrus's _theory._ It seemed the only people who didn't realise were Frisk and Chara.


	4. Warmth

“So, Frisk.” Sans said. He, Papyrus, Frisk and Chara had gathered for an evening meal and now all eyes were on Sans.

 

“... Em, yes?” She asked.

 

“How did you enjoy going into the Underground with Chara?”

 

“Em... It was cool? I guess?” Frisk responded, confused.

 

“And what happened?” Sans continued.

 

“Well, after Chara remembered everything this red aura came back and-”

 

Frisk stopped dead, remembering, instantly turning a bright red in perfect unison with Chara, both of them looking to the floor on opposite sides.

 

Sans and Papyrus shared a grin.

 

“Then what happened, human? The Great Papyrus demands to know!”

 

“Oh you know, nothing really...”

 

“Come on, tell us. We're friends, right?” Sans pressed on, looking her in the eye.

 

“I... I...”

 

“What about you Chara?” She looked hopelessly up at him, then desperately at Frisk.

 

“Na, I'm just kidding.” Sans said with a chuckle. “I'm sure nothing happened.”

 

“Haha, yeah...” The two awkwardly laughed.

 

It was time for Sans's and Papyrus's plan as Papyrus leaked all the fuel in the house into a large canister that Sans hid in his room, so that there would be no heating. Since they were skeletons, they wouldn't be needing it, but since it was a poorly insulated house in the winter, it was bound to get _pretty_ cold.

 

“Well, guess I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you two humans in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Night chumps.”

 

 

 

 

Frisk was trying to sleep. She had been lying awake for quite a long time but itwas freezing. The heating in the house had broken down. Fortunately for Sans and Papyrus, they didn't feel the cold but she wasn't so lucky.

 

She kept eyeing Chara's bed, desperate for the warmth, but couldn't force herself to stand up and walk over to it. She didn't want to seem like a creep. Frisk heard quiet footsteps to her right and turned to see Chara, right next to her bed, looking down at the ground and awkwardly holding her bedsheets.

 

“Hey Frisk...”

 

“Em, hi-”

 

“Can I ask... Did I say or do anything while I was asleep last nigh?”

 

“I-eh... Don't think so. Sans said he saw you looking through my notepad.”

 

“Oh... Sorry-I really didn't...”

 

“That's fine, there's nothing personal in there.”

 

“Where _did_ I sleep? You didn't have to tie me up or something did you?”

 

“No... Not that...” Frisk started blushing again.

 

“What's with that blush... Hold on... You said I was clutching onto you... Right?”

 

“Yes, that happened...”

 

“Don't tell me,” Chara said, “we slept together?”

 

“That's basically what happened.” Frisk responded, staring at the same spot on the ground that Chara was staring.

 

“Right.”

 

The two of them stayed where they were, awkwardly waiting, Frisk lying in bed and Chara standing, both freezing in the winter cold.

 

“And... It was... Warm?” Chara asked, blushing herself now.

 

“Very warm.” Frisk answered, blushing even more.

 

“I see...” Chara said, scuttling slightly closer to Frisk.

 

“It was kinda worrying because the last thing you did was try to choke me to death and I had to fall asleep with you on me...”

 

“Ha... Sorry about that...” Chara looked up, her mischievous grin returning. “And of course, you were thinking about what happened before that the whole time, weren't you?”

 

“No! I... I was scared that you would... I wasn't think-why would I have been thinking about that?”

 

Slowly Chara's grin faded and she was left awkwardly stood next to Frisk's bed.

 

“So, when we... Fell asleep... You said it was... Very warm?” She continued.

 

“Oh my God, just get in her bed already!”

 

“Shush Undyne, you'll blow our cover!”

 

The two girls jumped and stared at the window where Undyne and Papyrus were staring at them. Frisk blushed furiously, marched up to the window and slammed it shut before walking up to her bed, grabbing Chara and practically pushing her down onto it, climbing on on top of her. Frisk pulled the duvet over the two of them and latched onto Chara as Chara did to her, still blushing furiously.

 

As she struggled to breathe normally, she felt herself rise and fall with each of Chara's breaths. Unsure of how Chara would respond, Frisk waited, and smiled when she felt Chara's arms around her. The two relaxed, finally warm, and fell asleep, unaware of Undyne and Papyrus high-fiving through the other window.

 

 

 

 

Chara slowly sat up, yawning and stretching her arms as sunlight slowly flooded the room. Despite the cool, she felt surprisingly warm. She moved to stand up-

 

“Eh...” Chara stuttered briefly, remembering last night as she looked down to see Frisk, asleep and leaning on her abdomen, her lips gently parted, eyes restfully shut, arms wrapped around Chara.

 

“Eehh......” Chara's eyes thinned as Frisk held her tightly when she started moving, burying her face in Chara's torso, wrapping her legs around Chara's.

 

Chara stared at the opposite wall, internally screaming as she managed to keep breathing normally.

 

“ _Okay Chara..._ ” She said in he head. “ _Calm down. She'll wake up eventually. That can't be avoided. You just have to keep staring at that wall until she does-_ ”

 

Chara's train of thought was broken as Frisk started softly saying her name over and over, slowly moving her hips about on Chara's knee.

 

Chara's face turned to one of absolute temptation as she looked down at the girl on her.

 

INTERNAL SCREAMING INTERNAL SCREAMING INTERNAL SCREAMING

“ _Don't do it Chara don't do it Chara don't do it Chara AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_ ”

 

Chara's eyes thinned further as Frisk moving her hands under Chara's clothing.

 

“S _leeping you_ _is worse than ghost me! Butthiscan'tkeepgoingonImeanyou'redoingthisinyoursleepImeanIhavetowakeyouupbutwhatifyou_

_wakeyourselfupImeanIcan'twakeyouupbutwhatifyou'reawakeandyou'redoingthisdeliberately-_ ”

 

Chara looked down at Frisk and briefly considered if she was actually awake.

 

“ _There's no chance, you would have lost all composure if you were conscious soI'llhavetowakeyouupbutI'mkindofenjoyingitImneayouprobabywouldn't'wantmetoletitkeep_

_happeningImean-_ ”

 

Chara was distracted from her ramblings as an extremely loud clashing of pots and pans came from downstairs. Chara watched Frisk who had stopped moving, stretching and yawning herself.

 

Frisk stopped. She moved her hands up and down Chara's Torso to try and figure out what she was sleeping on as if out of some kind of cartoon, and when her hands were on Chara's breasts, she stopped and opened her eyes.

 

“Morning Frisk. How was your nigh-”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH CHARAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Frisk shouted, leaping back, wide-eyed as she became light-headed and collapsed back onto the bed. Chara laughed as she came back to her senses and quickly scrambled out of the bed, finally stopping as she crouched against the opposite wall, hiding her face.

 

“Nothing, you were doing that in your sleep.” Chara casually responded. Chara saw Frisk tense as she said that, trying to hide herself more as she curled up into a tiny ball, stammering in disbelief.

 

“You were also humping my leg, putting your hands beneath my clothes and moaning my name.”

 

Frisk stayed completely still, mentally screaming herself.

 

“Ehm, Frisk? Did I break ya?” As Chara said that, the door burst open and Papyrus ran in, furiously gripping a rod of brittle spaghetti.

 

“CHARA UNHAND FRISK AT ONCE- … Em...” Papyrus awkwardly paused as Chara casually smiled at him, sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at Frisk, who was curled up in the corner of the room, bright red.

 

“Frisk... Are you okay?”

 

“ _N...No..._ ” She quietly croaked out.

 

“Chara... _What did you do to Frisk?_ ” Papyrus turned to Chara, menacingly wielding his spaghetti.

 

“Oh, nothing at all. It's what _she_ did.”

 

“Frisk...” Papyrus turned to Frisk, who was still half dead in the corner.

 

“Guess I'll tell ya,” Chara began. “Firstly, she _dragged_ me into _her own_ bed and fell asleep on me. _Then,_ she-”

 

Chara was interrupted as Frisk had stood up and tackled her to the ground, hand over her mouth as Chara laughed into it. Papyrus looked at the two of them with worry and confusion, then turned away.

 

“I'll just leave you two to your devices.”

 

 

 

 

“You alright? You seem to have, eh... Swapped places.” Sans commented as he, Papyrus, Frisk and Chara sat down at the table, once again confronted by Papyrus's cooking. Frisk was completely silent, sitting still and trying to hide herself as Chara chattede away.

 

“Just fine.”

 

“ _They're having a girl dispute!_ ” Papyrus not-so-subtly whispered to Sans.

 

“You know what we need? A party! To celebrate the return of Chara's memory!” Papyrus shouted.

 

“Didn't you have a party a few days ago?” Chara complained.

 

“Nonsense! Every day is a party in _my_ house!” Papyrus shouted, before scribbling down some notes.


	5. Frisky at the party

With the sounds of the party a joyous and merry background noise below the wind, Chara sat on the porch of Sans's and Papyrus's house. With a gust of wind soaking all the heat out of her skinny frame, she drew her knees closer to her chest. She briefly looked around as she heard Papyrus loudly laugh, light spilling out of the window behind her, tempted to just go inside.

 

But she couldn't make herself. Throughout the day, she had been remembering a lot more about herself.

 

She remembered all the blood and all the resets.

 

She couldn't go back inside, not after what she remembered. Not after what she realised what she was.

 

A deep and dark part of her still wanted to walk into the house and cut everyone inside to pieces. She tried to stay quiet as to not attract any attention, for Frisk's sake, as jet black tears started falling.

 

“Having fun there kid?” Sans asked. Chara spun round, not having heard him use the door.

 

“I have a lot to think about.”

 

“Remembered more about your past?” Sans asked.

 

“Every bit of it, and it's... Not pleasant... I – I just need some time alone.”

 

Sans was about to leave when his eye glowed blue and he saw Chara tensely clutching a knife under her jumper, and sighed.

 

“Genocidal tendencies, eh kid?”

 

Chara jumped.

 

“What?” She noticed that now Sans was very tense, eyes screwed shut in rage, his smile looking ever more creepy.

 

“Well now you've started grabbing random knives, I guess it's time we had the talk.” He said, sitting down next to her. “Sorry if this isn't pleasant to hear, Chara, but I'm doing it to protect people. Including yourself.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Chara, I know everything you did. Just because you reset it all over and over doesn't mean I don't remember.”

 

“What!?” Chara stared at Sans, now terrified.

 

“I kept finding Toriel's dead body. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't get there in time to save her. Then Snowdin. You massacred every last person there. Waterfall, Hotlands, even the Temmie village. You killed Undyne, Alphys..... But the cherry on the cake... Papyrus. You reset so, so many times, and every time, you tried to kill Papyrus. By the end I had you figured out. I tried every time to save Papyrus, but half the time I was too late. And me, ha. I was the one person you couldn't kill. That one God damn boss monster than denied the rest of your sick and twisted game, eh? After I saw Papyrus's skull, smashed into the dust, I annihilated you, over and _over_ again. I stood next to your respawn star and killed you every time you appeared until you reset.  Then it continued, over and over again, countless genocides. I couldn't afford not to care any more, Chara.”

 

By this point, Chara's back was against the opposite wall, staring in terror.

 

Sans sighed.

 

“Frisk is the only person you didn't have the chance to kill, so... Don't get any ideas. Anyway, the point is, if you try anything at all, I'll see it before it happens and I'll be right there to give you a bad time. So just... Play nice, kid. You're a better person now.”

 

Chara stared, confused and terrified as Sans stood up and walked back inside, then hid her face in her jumper where he knees were and kept crying.

 

“Chara, there you are!” The girl looked up again to see Frisk standing in the door with some biscuits and an impeccable smile. Chara's hand clutched her knife.

 

“Wait, Frisk please, don't come any closer!”

 

Frisk raised and eyebrow and started moving towards Chara, who pushed herself further into a corner.

 

“What's the matter Char-”

 

“I said stop! I don't want you to get hurt, please!” Frisk stopped in her track and her eyes widened as she noticed Chara tightly clutching the knife, blood dripping from her hand.

 

“Ch-Chara? Listen, you died and came back to life, now you're remembering too much of it-”

 

“No, Frisk, you don't understand. I died, Asriel died, that was my fault, but it was so, _so_ much worse than that! ”

 

Frisk stared for a moment as she she understood.

 

“You see? I'm a killer .S-so you should just, w-walk away...” Chara barely managed to say. “You should just-” Chara was cut off as Frisk had walked up to her and hugged her tightly. For what seemed like hours, the two stayed exactly as they were, tears cascading down their faces. Chara slowly relaxed, and gave up, lying in Frisk's arms.

 

“You don't understand Chara. You're a different person now. And I'll always be with you.”

 

“But... How can you keep trusting me? After when we met, and...” Chara looked down as she dripped the knife, painted in her blood. Frisk sighed.

 

“I don't know, Chara. Call me too trusting. Call me naïve. Turning my back on people isn't something I do – it's how we all got to where we are now. And... It destroys me to see you like this. Now of all times I wouldn't leave you to you misery, you're... A close friend... Come on, let me get you fixed up. If Toriel sees this, she'll flip out.” Frisk concluded, gently taking Chara's bleeding hand and the knife, and leading her back inside.

 

Fortunately, everyone was in the living room, so Frisk and Chara managed to sneak through the corridor and into the kitchen where Frisk dumped the bloody knife in the sink, immediately turning her attention to towards Chara, starting to gently clean the deep gash.

 

“How did this happen?” Frisk sobbed, working through Chara's occasional hisses.

 

“I... I found a knife, and... Something in me told me to take it, so... I took it. Then when Sans came and talked to me outside, I was twirling it around, and he made an... Odd comment and I suddenly tensed and grabbed it really hard but... The wrong end.”

 

“And what did Sans say to you?”

 

“It doesn't really make sense so-”

 

“I'm a human too Chara, I know about timelines.”

 

Chara sighed.

 

“Does anyone not know?”

 

“Yup! The only people who know are you, me and Sans.”

 

“And how does Sans know?”

 

“I don't know really. He's... Peculiar. You know the core, power generator for the whole underground, and its creator, Gaster, is said to have fallen into it?”

 

“Right?”

 

“And people have claimed to have seen Gaster sitting in rooms in corridors that never existed and disappear again afterwards, and that they've seen him in dreams and hallucinations-”

 

“Right, so he's spooky. What about it?”

 

“Well it's just that Sans appeared out of nowhere along with Papyrus at a similar time when Gaster disappeared. They're all skeletons and now Sans has some kind of mystical power. Apart from that, there's nothing I can tell you.”

 

After that, Frisk had finished cleaning out the cut and wrapped bandage paper around Chara's hand until the cut was covered.

 

“If Toriel asks, we'll say you tripped and broke your hand.” Frisk concluded.

 

“How undignified.” Chara responded, and the room fell into silence.

 

_Really_ uncomfortable silence.

 

“So, Chara, are you gonna rejoin the party now?”

 

“Think I'd rather stay here in the cool for now.” Chara said as Frisk shivered against the winter chill.

 

“Yeah Chara, really nice temperature here.”

 

“We can go somewhere else if you want.”

 

“No this is fine.”

 

Chara decided to play a little game.

 

“Wanna _snuggle up to me_ for warmth like you did last night?” Chara asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Em, yes actually.” Frisk answered, blushing.

 

Chara frowned. Not the answer she'd expected.  Still though, she couldn't  comp lain as she grabbed Frisk and pulled her back against herself, tightly wrapping her arms against the girl, noticing her skin was freezing.

 

“Wow, you're not good with the cold, are you?”

 

“How are you so good with it?” Frisk responded. “You're even skinnier than me.”

 

“Used to it.” Chara simply responded before a sly grin spread across her face.

 

“Frisk...”

 

“Em, yes?”

 

“How you know how I asked you if you were thinking about what happened before I attacked you?” Chara smirked as she could tell poor Frisk was already blushing,

 

“You... Did ask that, yes... ”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“Because you were trying to embarrass me?”

 

“That's _true_ , but it was mostly because I was thinking about it myself. _”_

 

“B-but... I thought you didn't remember any of it!”

 

“No, but you described it. And it sounded... Fun.” Chara said, finally starting to move her hands up and down Frik's body, who had already been reduced to a hot mess.

 

“Ch-Chara...”

 

Chara devilishly smirked again as she moved her right hand into Frisk's shorts and her left under her shirt.

 

“Chara, not _here!_ ” Frisk complained.

 

“Where then?”

 

“Not now...”

 

“When? By now, Chara had removed her hands but was content – she just wanted to see Frisk all flustered like she was now.

 

“Just... Later...” Frisk looked to the ground.

 

As Chara heard someone opening the door to the living room where everyone was, she quickly turned herself and Frisk around, standing next to her and facing the sink, grabbing Frisk's hands and placing them around her own so it looked like Frisk was still putting on the bandages.

 

“You two have been missing an awfully long time! You wouldn't want to miss the Great Papyrus's party! It is about you, spooky clingy bones, after all. _”_

 

Chara laughed, turning around to see Papyrus wearing a bowl of spaghetti as a hat then laughed again.

 

“Ah yes, my prize party trick, the old spaghetti under the hat, they never see it coming!”

 

“I'm sorry Papyrus, what did you call me?”

 

“Ah yes, spooky clingy bones. It's a cool nickname Sans and I figured out for you earlier. Do you want to keep it?”

 

“I think Chara will do just fine..”

 

“That's cool too! Are you okay Frisk? You haven't said a lot.”

 

“I'm... Fine thanks, I”m just... Worried for Chara's hand.” Chara smirked at Frisk, who was hiding her face from Papyrus, still uncontrollably blushing.

 

“I tripped.” Chara said.

 

“So are you two going to be joining us? They're missing you in here.” Papyrus asked.

 

“Yeah, just give us a minute.” Chara smiled, Papyrus maniacally grinned back before leaving.

 

“Hey Frisk... It's later, do you wanna-”

 

“Not during the party Chara!”


	6. Darkness calls

It was quite late once everyone had left. The sun had set quite long ago, and Frisk slowly dragged herself up the stairs, ready to fall asleep.

 

As she turned the corner and collapsed straight onto her bed without looking, she noted the bed felt a lot more boney than before.

 

“Well hello there.” Chara commented as a half asleep Frisk fell on top of her.

 

“Why does this keep happening!?” Frisk shouted and blushed, scrambling to get off the bed and again going light headed and collapsed gently onto the floor. Chara laughed.

 

“You okay there Frisk?”

 

“What are you doing in my bed!?”

 

“Well, after the heating suddenly started working for the party then mysteriously stopped working after it was over, I thought I might save us the trouble and lie down in your bed instead of mine.”

 

Frisk stared in horror at the situation in front or her.

 

“Well, I... I-I mean you... Well, my-”

 

“You get flustered so easily.” Chara chuckled as she pulled Frisk back onto the bed next to her and tried to go to sleep.

 

Frisk lay tense, her eyes wide open.

 

“You know we can't just keep sleeping in the same bed.” Frisk mumbled, facing away from Chara and lying on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“And why's that?” Chara asked, moving so she was right behind Frisk.

 

“Well, it's... I mean we-we look like... Well I see... It's just weird, okay?”

 

“But you enjoy it, right?”

 

“Maybe but that doesn't make it okay.” Frisk muttered quickly.

 

“Why not?” Chara whispered right in her ear.

 

“Just go to sleep.” Frisk whispered back, unable to escape as Chara wrapped her arms around her. It's not that she wanted to get out, she was glad for the heat, and...

 

She was just terrified of what may happen before she wakes up.

 

 

 

 

“Chara?” Frisk asked, finding herself disappointed when she woke up alone.

 

She was surprised Chara got up and left without her.

 

“Hey, where's Chara?” She asked Sans and Papyrus, walking down the stairs.

 

“Think she went for a walk.” Sans answered.

 

Frisk spent some time searching for Chara, becoming quite worried when she couldn't find her. She finally turned to look at the entrance to the underground, where she saw Chara, shakily walking downwards. As if she had been posessed.

 

“CHARA!” Frisk, shouted, running towards her. When Chara didn't turn around, Frisk noticed the red aura surrounding her again and her eyes widened, grim determination filling her veins as she sprinted towards Chara, who started to pick up her pace and run herself down into the underground.

 

“SANS! UNDYNE!” Frisk shouted, hoping that one of them would hear and follow her down as she sprinted after Chara, not checknig to see if anyone was following. She ran as hard as she could after Chara straight through Asgore's palace and through the Hotlands, but it seemed to be to no avail – Chara was just a tiny bit more fit than her.

 

Finally, Chara came to a stop in the Waterfall area, standing on the edge of a glowing island with a small illuminated lake on it, mystical spores reaching out all around it. An enormous cavern was below the small plateau that Chara stood on, falling deep into the dark water below.

 

“Chara...” Frisk puffed, out of breath when she finally caught up. She recoiled as Chara's neck unnaturally snapped towards her, her eyes once again full of blackness.

 

“Chara?” Frisk asked again as the girl didn't respond. Instead, Chara slowly turned towards her and held out a hand. Frisk frowned at the hand, considering grabbing it and running back up, though rooted to her spot in fear.

 

She sharply inhaled as a knife appeared from thin air inside Chara's hand, who started ungracefully lumbering towards Frisk.

 

“Chara!” Frisk shouted, backing up until her foot was right on the edge of the platform.

 

“Chara, please!” She shouted, tears falling over her face.

 

Chara chuckled as she raised the knife above her head, thick black liquid falling from her eyes and mouth. She swung the knife overhead towards Frisk, who'd screwed her eyes shut.

 

There was a loud clanking sound.

 

Frisk opened her eyes slowly and breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar, warm blue glow lit up the area around her.

 

“Damn punk, you're not gonna make this a regular thing, are ya? You know, one day, I might not save your ass a split-second before your death.” Undyne frowned in frustration. “No one wanted to see you and Chara together more than I did.” She complained as she picked up Frisk and placed her further towards the centre of the pathway and positioned herself between Frisk and Chara.

 

Frisk stared, mortified.

 

“Well? Ya gonna attack me?” Undyne shouted, tensely holding her spear in front of her as Chara stood, her head hanging to one side with a twisted grin.

 

Faster than Frisk could comprehend, Chara had leapt towards Undyne, and in the blink of an eye was a hair away, knife flying towards Undyne's throat. With instant reflexes, Undyne had turned aside and raised her leg, kicking Chara so hard that shockwaves flew around the Waterfall area, momentarily distorting all the waterfalls. A cracking sound was heard as Chara hit the ground.

 

“Sorry, kid. Gotta keep Frisk alive-” Undyne began, but stared when Chara stood up, completely unharmed.

 

“What the hell are you-” Undyne started before Chara attacked again. As Undyne tried to kick her again, Chara instantly darted around to the other side of her and attacked her back. Undyne barely had time to turn around and raise her shield. As Chara's knife hit it, a piercing sound like the smashing of plates was heard as Undyne's shield split into two, the armour on her arm sligtly dented too.

 

Undyne started in horror at Chara, before raising her spear defensively.

 

“Guess I gotta take you seriously after all...”

 

Frisk watched helplessly as Chara and Undyne entered a blurred frenzy of humming blue and hissing red, often sending shockwaves that would uproot the plantlife and send rocks flying about. The whole waterfall area was lit up in a vibrant blue as Undyne conjoured hundreds of spears to attack Chara, who disappeared into a shell of pure blackness.

 

The whole waterfall area was drenched in complete silence as the spears attacked her shell, cracking it in places but doing no further time. As Chara erupted from the sphere in a vile explosion of red, an inhuman roar sounded as Chara filled the air with dense red mist. Lightning seemed to strike over and over as Frisk crouched on the ground, protecting her eyes and ears.

 

Moments later, the mist cleared and Frisk saw Undyne in a new and suit of armour, and a spear in each hand. When she was panting moments ago, she new stood with compelte serenity, her eye shining with a deadly glint.

 

Over and over again, spears appeared from thing air, surrounding Chara and all attacking her, who swirled through the air like a tornado, dodging most and cutting through all she couldn't with her knife. Those she dodged impacted with the ground like meteors, digging up huge amounts of earth, sending glowing spores flynig through the air.

 

Again Chara stepped up her attack as he knife started glowing red like the sun, impossible to look at, as she started maniacally swinging at Undyne. Undyne seemed to be struggling to dodge her lightning fast strikes as each one got slightly closer to her, sending a red blade slicing through the air and cutting into the cavern walls all around them.

 

With a roar, the knife collided with the spear Undyne was holding, and the Earth shook as the platform collapsed. Frisk screamed as she fell through the air, momentarily being submerged and assaulted by a waterfall and falling out of it again, the water far below her heading rapidly towards her.

 

She felt Undyne's arm around her and all the air was knocked out of her as they rapidly decellerated, Frisk being gently dropped into the water but Undyne plummeting into it with a huge splash. Frisk noticed a large island to her right and swam up to it, her vision tunnelling. When she looked up, Chara and Undyne were already there, fighting furiously, only this time, Undyne's armour cracking more and more until she was left on the ground wearing her normal clothes, drenched in cuts. Chara stood above her, holding her knife to the back of Undyne's neck.

 

Chara raised the knife and struck Undyne's exposed neck but was once again stopped as her hand impacted a solid grey shield that had formed between her and Undyne.

 

She growled in frustration and terror as she turned around, Sans stood behind her.

 

“I warned ya, kid.”

 

“Get out of my way, Sans. I want to finish my fight.”

 

“You're gonna have a bad time.” Sans casually responded, his grin never fading but twisted into one of fury as his left eye vividly glowed in blue, illuminating the whole cavern as Undyne's spears faded. Undyne collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

 

As Chara turned to face Sans, Frisk ran up to Undyne and took off her top, only her vest protecting her from the splashes and cold, and used it to tightly wrap around Undyne's chest, where she was profusely bleeding.

 

The world seemed to fade to Grey, the bitter cold disappearing. The only thing that remained real to Frisk was Undyne. The two of them were safe in their own little pocket dimension as they watched Sans confront Chara.

 

“I'm telling you one more time Sans... Get out of my way.”

 

“Pulled quite a number on Undyne, didn't ya kid. And that was in her true hero form. People don't see that very often.”

 

“Sans, I-”

 

“Shut up Chara. Or whatever you are. I'm sick of you screwing with Frisk, so get out of Chara.”

 

“I guess you're my enemy then!” Chara shouted, leaping at Sans with her knife.

 

Sans kept grinning as he watched the knife pass through were he was from a platform a few feet away as Chara was instantly sunk into the ground, impaled by a dozen bones. There was a short pause before the bones snapped, and Chara slowly stood up, still imapled, as they began to fall out of her, the wounds rapildy healing.

 

“Been through that a lot of times, haven't you kid.”

 

Chara began falling straight upwards as the two plateaus on either side of the cavern smashed together in a blink of an eye creating an earsplitting smash, causing the glowing spores to start falling around the whole cavern, massive rocks falling everywhere.

 

A glowing spot of red fell from the two islands, clutching a knife. As it flew straight towards Sans, it struck, and its knife hit a target. Chara collapsed again and stared in confusion as her knife had penetraded deep into her own shoulder, Sans standing out of reach again.

 

“Give up.”

 

“Damn you Sans!” Chara screamed, thousands of glowing red orbs appearing in the air and rushing towards Sans, but were blocked by a shell of bones that had formed around him. When the shell disappeared, Chara was flying towards him with her knife again. Just before the collision, the whole cavern seemed to stretch upwards infinitely, to the point where a particle of dust would be just a straight line reaching forever upwards and downwards.

 

Chara instantly fell into the infinite abyss as if pulled by some enormous force.

 

Sans briefly sighed, clearly in some discomfort, before the whole cavern erupted and extended forever in every direction, in which Frisk couldn't comprehend anything she was seeing, like the area immediately in front of her eyes was the whole universe.

 

She fell as the ground rocked, a loud screaming sound cutting through the air as her vision was soaked in red again, lines of white stabbing through from the sides of her vision.

 

Soon, the cavern returned to normal but kept shrinking, until the whole Waterfall area was just in front of Frisk's eyes. As Chara roared and attacked Sans again, Frisk saw the whole colossal cavern begin to collapse, every single tunnel, platform, cavern floor and ceiling fall to the ground.

 

Chara's red essence darted around the cave, maniacally trying to escape as bones violently protruded from the walls, trapping it and assaulting it until it fell to the ground in front of Sans.

 

Finally, everything had returned to normal. Frisk and Undyne lay unharmed atop an enormous jagged, rocky plane, rapidly filling with water as the waterfalls fell onto the new cavern floor.

 

Sans stood, panting. Chara's body lay on the floor in front of him, the red aura floating above him. Both of his eyes momentarily glowed as hundreds of strange skulls surrounded it, enormous white lasers suddenly beaming from their jaws and into the red aura. As Sans held out a hand, the red aura, seemed trapped, and was slowly disintegrated by the lasers, until it was completely and totally annihalated.

 

Finally, the world's colour and coldness returned as Sans collapsed in front of Chara.

 

“Chara! CHARA!” Frisk shouted, running up to the girl, who slowly stood up, shaking her head.

 

“Is it over?” Chara asked, looking dazedly at Frisk.

 

“Whoa, hold on. Did I just destroy the whole waterfall area?” Chara asked.

 

“That happened.” Frisk responded.

 

“Huh. What else happened?”

 

“You started walking in here... I followed you, you tried to kill me _again_ , Undyne fought you and you tried to kill _her_ , then Sans fought you and destroyed that red essence.”

 

When Frisk said that, Chara's face lit up.

 

“I knew some weight was lifted off my back. Wow, thanks Sans-” She began, turning to see both Sans and Undyne collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

 

“Huh...” She repeated. Then she noticed Frisk wearing just her vest and shorts, shivering in the bitter cold. “Frisk, when will you learn to dress more appropriately?” She sighed, before taking off her jumpedr and putting it over Frisk.

 

“Ehm, thank you-” Frisk instantly turned bright red and looked away as Chara was wearing no vest but only a bra.

 

“What?” She casually asked Frisk, who was staring intently at the far wall.

 

“ _OhmyGodChara'ssohotwhenshe'sshirtlessbutshejustgavemeherjumperImeanIhaveavestandshedoesn'tsosurelyIshould-_ ”

 

INTERNAL SCREAMING INTERNAL SCREAMING INTERNAL SCREAMING

 

“Frisk?”

 

Their conversation was cut short as Asgore, Toriel, Alphys and Papyrus appeared in one of the cave entrances miles above them, noticing them.

 

“Hey! Are you all okay down there?” Asgore shouted.

 

“Not exactly!” Chara shouted back.

 

After a short while, everyone had managed to get Sans, Undyne, Frisk and Chara up and out of the underground.


	7. Asriel

Papyrus sat Frisk and Chara down at the table in his house along with Toriel, Asgore and Alphys.

 

“Alright then.” Papyrus said while gesturing towards Sans and Undyne who were lying down on sofas. Undyne had taken some more serious damage than they had known though Toriel had cleaned up the worst of it, and Sans was sat still, oddly murmuring. “What happened?”

 

“You know when Frisk and I first met?” Chara began. “Well I was kinda trying to kill her and all that, but she somehow separated my good nature, who am now, with my evil nature, which was the red aura left in the Underground. As I understand, it has no power without my body, so it wants my body back, and it keeps trying to take it, which is what caused me to occasionally make me feel... Unwell. It possessed me and brought me back into the underground. It had almost fused us back together as it attacked Frisk when Undyne turned up and fought it, Sans too... They defeated I and destroyed it, so hopefully there shouldn't be any more trying to kill people out of the blue.”

 

“I seeeeee...” Papyrus frowned, pretending to understand.

 

“Thing is,” Chara continued, “I feel. Different. Not just in the not killing people way, but... Fulfilled. I feel like I have a soul again. Just what I am is all of me.”

 

“Excuse me, Chara, you have a soul?” Alphys asked, amazed.

 

“Yeah, it's right here.” She casually said, holding out her hand with a bright, glowing red heart on top of it.

 

“Wait, you can take it out? I can't take mine out...” Frisk commented.

 

“I guess so, though I'm not really sure what happens when I let go of it. Here, hold this Alphys.” Chara said, handing Alphys her soul. Instantly her posture changed, becoming more hunched. Her eyes briefly darted around before finding Frisk, who she grabbed onto, causing her to blush.

 

“Hey-”

 

“So she reverts back to how she was before her memory returned...” Papyrus cut Frisk off.

 

As Alphys held the soul near Chara, it instantly went back into her, who quickly backed away from Frisk, looking flustered herself.

 

“I didn't just... Start clinging onto Frisk again did I?”

 

“Yes... Yes!” Undyne answered with excitement and shared a look with Papyrus.

 

“And you know what this means...” Alphys began. “We can put that soul into Flowey, and meet Asriel again, and then we can take it out and give it to Chara!” She finished, hopping about with enjoyment.

 

“So they'll never get to see eachother properly?” Frisk asked.

 

“No, and that'll be quite sad. But it's better than just Flowey.” Chara answered. “Want to try it now?”

 

“I mean, if you're okay with it...” Alphys said nervously. “A lot could go wrong though.”

 

 

 

 

Soon, the whole group had nervously grouped around the door to Alphys's lab as she and Undyne went down to get Flowey.

 

Soon then returned with Undyne carrying Flowey. Despite everything, Frisk felt a pang of remorse, seeing the flower slouched like he was not even shouting insults at anyone, let alone fighting back. He clearly didn't need sunlight considering how long he'd lived underground, but he still looked like he was half dead.

 

“Right, here goes.” Alphys said as Chara passed Alphys her soul, instantly latching onto Frisk.

 

“This is such a good arrangement.” Papyrus grinned at Undyne.

 

They all stared as Flowey looked up to the soul and instantly his eyes flickered with hope as he absorbed it. The flower started glowing a bright white, forcing everyone to look away as its vague outlined form began to grow. As the glowing stopped, everyone looked back.

 

Asriel was lying on the ground, unconscious, clothed as he was before he died. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He looked at his hands and breathed in and out very deliberately for a few moments.

 

“... What happened?” He asked, looking up and seeing everyone staring.

 

“Asriel!” Toriel and Asgore shouted, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

 

“Agh – I can't breathe!”

 

“Right... Sorry...”

 

“What happened? Really? I mean after the whole... Barrier thing.”

 

“Okay, well. Remember Chara?” Frisk asked, stepping through the crowd. Asriel stared, wide-eyed at Chara, who was clinging onto Frisk.

 

“What the...”

 

“It's complicated, but I went into the underground and she just... turned up. Now she can take out her soul and give it to you. This is what she does without a soul, she just... clings onto me... for some reason...”

 

“Chara is... alive?” Asriel asked, tears forming. It was too much to absorb at once.

 

“She is.” Frisk answered.

 

“But... I can't keep the soul and stay like this, right? Because it's her soul?”

 

“That's... true.” Alphys answered. “But you can certainly have it more than just this once.”

 

“So I won't be able to meet Chara... properly?” Asriel asked.

 

“I'm afraid not... I'm sorry.” Asgore answered.

 

“Asriel we're so glad to see you...” Toriel said, crying herself.

 

“Both of our children lost on the same day and both came back within a few days of each other...” Asgore commented.

 

“C'mon, let me show you around!” Frisk said, Asriel nodding and following her along with everyone else. After Frisk had defeated Asriel when he'd absorbed the human souls, they had a brief heart-to-heart, where Frisk hugged Asriel before saying goodbye.

 

Before leaving the underground, Frisk went back to where she had landed in the first place, and was surprised to see Asriel waiting there to turn back into Flowey. It was extremely sad having to leave, not being able to bring Asriel with her, but they'd become good friends.

 

After Frisk explained events that followed the barrier breaking in more detail including Chara's recent fight, leaving out that Chara kept trying to... do things... Frisk lead him back to Toriel and Asgore's house, where the five of them had an evening meal, just like a family, full of laughs and smiles. Though Chara wasn't exactly conversational, she still sat and ate.

 

Finally, as the sun set, there came a knock on the door. When Toriel went to answer it, Alphys was stood outside.

 

“I'm sorry, but Chara's going to need her soul back soon, or it could be damaged.”

 

They all turned to face Asriel.

 

“No, no... It's fine. I knew I had to go back one time or another. And it's fine, we can do this again some time, right?” He said.

 

“For sure.” Alphys answered.

 

“Right then, it was really nice seeing you all again. Hopefully I can see Chara some time. She's like a sister.” He said, ruffling her hair. “And... Mum... Dad...” He said, walking up to them and hugging them again. “I love you...” He said before walking out of the door and following Alphys back to her house.

 

 

 

 

“So, what was it like meeting Asriel again?” Chara asked while walking up the stairs. Frisk could hear a bit of disappointment in her voice that she couldn't meet him too, but she didn't seem to phased.

 

“It was really nice. It made Asgore and Toriel happy, and he said he wanted to meet you too sometime.” Frisk answered, entering their bedroom.

 

As Frisk sat down, Chara took off her jumper. Frisk looked up to ask a question but instantly turned away again, bright red.

 

“Ah! Chara! What are you doing!?” She shouted.

 

“I'm getting changed-”

 

“While I'm in the room!? I always leave first!” Frisk stood up.

 

“What? You've seen it before, I thought you'd be fine-”

 

“Only when you gave me your jumper because I was cold, that doesn't mean you should go getting naked all of a-”

 

“Calm down Frisk,” Chara emphasised her point with a chuckle, “Don't you like the view?”

 

“Well I mean I do but-” Frisk instantly put a hand over her mouth. “But... I mean I... I...”

 

“You _do_ like the view?” Chara asked, devilishly grinning.

 

“Th-that's not what I meant!...” Frisk stuttered.

 

“Really? Because it seemed awfully like you said _I do_ in response to _don't you like the view_ -”

 

“Just get changed!” Frisk shouted, running out of the room and crouching into a tiny ball again behind the door, hiding herself. A few moments later, Chara spoke.

 

“Okay, I'm changed now.” With a sigh, Frisk opened the door and-

 

Chara was leaning against the wall right next to her in just her underwear.

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH CHAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!!!” Frisk screamed, staggering back and collapsing down the stairs, finally stopping at the bottom, a bit dazed but otherwise unharmed as Chara collapsed with laughter at the top of the staircase.

 

Frisk saw Papyrus look at her through the living room door, noticing she was unharmed. As she heard the upstairs door open, she worriedly looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief when Chara was dressed in her pyjamas.

 

After Frisk had got changed, she let Chara back into the room and the two awkwardly waited, confronted by the two beds. She tinned her eyes as Chara casually laid herself down in Frisk's bed.

 

“What?” Chara asked.

 

“... You... can't... just...”

 

“Last time I asked you why not sleep in the same bed you just said go to sleep, so I thought you'd be okay with it? Besides, the heating is still down, even though it mysteriously turns on every time people visit. You'll freeze otherwise.”

 

“Fine.” Frisk sighed, defeated, as she crawled in to the bed. She certainly enjoyed the warmth and Chara's arms around her but found herself hesitant to sleep in the same bed every time. Still, she let herself smile and relax as she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Sans.” Undyne began when she sensed Sans behind her. The moon was shining brightly down on her, waiting while dramatically posing in a log in a nearby forest.

 

“Looking real dramatic there chump.”

 

“You know why I asked you to come all the way out here?”

 

“Uhh, sightseeing?”

 

“Come on Sans.”

 

“I dunno Undyne. Really.”

 

Undyne sighed.

 

“When I fought Chara... I thought I could easily defeat an ordinary human child. Guess I should have learned from when I tried to capture Frisk. When she broke my armour so easily, it... it terrified me. But when I had to use my true hero form, and she still beat me – she beat me _easily_ – you defeated her.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“What happened, Sans?”

 

“You fought her, I fought her. After I fought her, she was defeated.”

 

“Sans, everyone thinks of you as lazy, but... you're so, unbelievably strong! I mean, I'm absolutely nowhere _near_ as strong as you!”

 

“Right?”

 

“How!?” Undyne shouted in irritation. “Is Papyrus as powerful as you? Why didn't you join the royal guard or something? You could have ranked above me! Could you have just gone to the surface and collected the human souls yourself? Could you have just broken the barrier? Why didn't you stop Flowey from trying to kill us all before the barrier was broken!?” She kept shouting.

 

Sans sighed.

 

“Undyne... It's complicated. And I don't know the half of it myself.”

 

“Well you know some, right? Is it to do with Gaster? Please, Sans-”

 

“Yes, it's to do with Gaster. Basically all I know. I don't think Papyrus remembers anything from before when we turned up in Snowdin, but I remember... Just little bits. Memories of Gaster's face, cracked and broken. He looked sad. He kept talking about _interesting specimens._ If Papyrus does have any power, he has no idea how to use it properly.”

 

“Well... Alright then.”

 

“Anything else ya wanna know? I'm heading back now.” Sans commented.

 

“Train me.”

 

“Hold on, what?” Sans asked, turning around. Undyne suddenly looked energetic and hopeful like she usually did.

 

“Train me! Please. Teach me to fight like you. I barely saw a thing after Chara almost killed me, but you were... Amazing.”

 

“I don't think I can teach you to use my power, and I was never much the physical type-”

 

“Please, Sans. I can pay you?”

 

“Ha. I don't need money, Undyne... I'll train you if you want, just...” Sans seemed hesitant. “We can't do it much.”

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Because every time I use my power, I feel Gaster getting slightly closer. I think he's using me as some kind of method to escape wherever he is now... Let's just say I don't remember Gaster as a very pleasant guy. Maybe he was before he fell into the core. But the point is I'm not going to use a lot of my power to train with you unless Gaster turns up. We don't want that.” Sans concluded, walking off into the forest towards their village.

 

Undyne frowned. There was so much more to Sans than anybody knew.


	8. The chat show

The next morning, Papyrus received a phone call from Mettaton, letting him know that he would be visiting them again for a few days, and he would arrive later that day. Papyrus grinned, deciding to indoctrinate Mettaton into his cult as well.

 

“So Mettaton, you know how I explained how now Chara is back with us?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You see – Frisk and Chara are quite the interesting case.”

 

“Oh? And how's that dear?”

 

“Well you know how human girls fall in love with human boys?”

 

“Oh, _my_... Have dearest Frisk and Chara fallen in love with each other?”

 

“Well, not quite yet. But they're clearly going to! We just need your help to make it happen!”

 

“Ooh, a girl and a girl? I _never_ saw that one coming. The ratings would skyrocket!” Mettaton rubbed his hands together. “I'm the man for the job.”

 

“Cool, thanks Mettaton! I'll see you soon!”

 

“You two Papysugar ~ goodbye now.”

 

P apyrus beamed as Mettaton eventually put the phone down,  turning around as he heard Sans snort behind him.

 

“Hol-hold on a second...” Sans began, trying not to laugh. “Papysugar?”

 

“Why yes, it's an affectionate nickname. I should make one for him, like, ehm... Mettyguy or Reallycoolton-” Papyrus was interrupted as Sans fell about the floor laughing.

 

“Wa-wait. Metty... guy? Really... cool... ton?” As Sans kept on uncontrollably laughing, Papyrus thinned his eyes.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

Frisk slowly walked into the room looking very red, as she usually does when she wakes up. Sans immediately regained his composure.

 

“Sorry Papyrus but Papyton takes second priority after Charisk.”

 

“... Ehhh?????”

 

“Morning, Sans. Morning Papyrus.” She yawned, followed by Chara and they gathered around the table to eat.

 

“So, Chara, d'ya know who Mettaton is?” Papyrus asked. Chara's eyes thinned. “I'll take that as a yes – well, he's coming to visit us today and staying a few nights before he goes to leave again, and I can just tell you're going to get along great!” He shouted with excitement.

 

 

 

 

Mettaton sighed, heading for the most obscure middle-of-nowhere place you could imagine. Though it wasn't the bustling city life he was used to as a celebrity in the human world, there was some odd charm to where all his friends lived. The soft feeling of grass beneath your feet everywhere you go, the constant breeze and lack of city noise.

 

He was always happy to go and meet everyone. Usually Alphys found that one of his numerous extra gadgets of fuctions was misbehaving some way he never realised and had it fixed, so there was another benefit of visiting them once in a while.

 

Then there was Papyrus. Mettaton narrowed his eyes and shook his head, blushing, moving on to the next point of interest – Frisk and Chara. Papyrus had told him that there was something... Interesting about those two, that they were perhaps... More than friends. He was glad to help them along on their journey. He had been thinking of ways to egg them on for hours.

 

He was thinking about trying to get them on his talk show – knowing how Frisk was quite shy, it would be very difficult to get her on the show, but providing that Chara doesn't find out Mettaton's real intentions, Mettaton could probably make Chara persuade Frisk to come on the show. Only then, once they've been on stage for a while, will it be revealed that it is a dating show!

 

_Imagine, a rare love between two young and adorable girls!_ Mettaton grinned, thinking  more  about hooking  up  Frisk and Chara  than  how the ratings would jump.

 

 

 

 

“He's here!” Papyrus shouted upon the unmissable hum of an expensive sports car engine.

 

Frisk, who was playing a card game with Chara  in the living room , sighed.

 

“Well, prepare yourself.”

 

“C'mon, Frisk, how bad can he be?”

 

“Oh daaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiiings ~ ”

 

Chara's eyes widened.

 

“Frisk, you've got to get me out of this village-” She jokingly began before Mettaton walked into the room.

 

“You're Chara, I take it?” He asked.

 

“Uhh... That's me.” Chara answered, taken aback by the robot's appearance.

 

“And am I right in saying you... died and came back to life?”

 

“Yeah, that happened.”

 

“Chara dear, Frisk dear, you know what? My fans would absolutely _love_ to see someone who'd died and come back to life! Ohh, I know! What I you did an episode on my chat show?”

 

“What an introduction.” Chara blankly said.

 

“Sums up his whole personality.” Frisk added.

 

“What do you two say?” Mettaton asked, hopeful.

 

“Chat show? Em, what would that include?” Frisk asked nervously.

 

“Oh, you know, you two and me sit on a table with a camera and some snacks and we just talk! It'll be really chill, maybe you can tell the audience who you are and so on, or maybe-”

 

“Say, Mettaton.” Chara interrupted. “What's your relationship with Papyrus?”

 

“E-excuse me, what?” Mettaton asked, taken aback himself. Behind them, Papyrus stared confusedly and Sans grinned heartily, recording. While he was using Mettaton to hook up Frisk and Chara, Sans would also use Chara to hook up Mettaton and Papyrus.

 

“Well, ya know, Papysugar isn't quite the most normal name out there-”

 

“It's just an affectionate nickname!” Mettaton insisted, turning away. “So... Do you want to star in my show or not? You'll be famooooouuuuus...” He lingered on the last syllable, twirling a money note around his fingers.

 

“Sure, that'd be cool. Frisk, you in?” Chara asked.

 

“Okay, I don't see why not.”

 

“Excellent! You won't regret this.” Mettaton grinned devilishly.

 

C hara sighed.

 

“I regret that.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“His innocent smile.” Chara pointed as Mettaton shared one of Papyrus's maniacal grins.

 

“So, when's this gonna happen Mettaguy?” Sans asked. “Or should I say Reallycoolton?”

 

“Mettaguy and Reallycoolton? Good heavens, Sans dear, those are some dreadfully flirtatious and charming nicknames and I'd rather you didn't refer to me by them.”

 

“Hey buddy, Papyrus is the one who made them up for you.”

 

“O-oh...” Mettaton stared at the ground. “I... _Ehem_ , well Frisk and Chara, you'll notice the massive lorry that arrived with me – that's one of my portable stages-”

 

“One of them?” They both shouted.

 

“And there are actually two talk shows – one in a few minutes and another this evening. I planned on talking to Toriel and Asgore now and you two in the evening, but if you want, we can do it now?”

 

“I guess so...”

 

“Sure, I'd be up for that. Let's go.”

 

“Excellent, follow me.”

 

As Frisk and Chara walked towards their inevitable demise, Undyne strolled into the room.

 

“Well?” She asked Papyrus.

 

“They've gone to do the talk show now. C'mon, let's watch it live.” He answered as the two of them and Sans gathered around the television and tuned in to Mettaton's channel.

 

_Up next – the couples chat show!_

 

The screen lit up to show Chara and Frisk sat next to one another behind a table, completely oblivious to the fact that it was the _couples_ chat show.

 

“Good morning everyone!” Mettaton shouted with excitement. “I'm sure you've all seen Frisk here before, but today, with have Chara, the girl who died and came back to life!” As Mettaton said that, a lot of _oooooooohhh_ s sounded.

 

“So, Chara, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?”

 

“Oh, you know, fell down a hole, died, came back to life, tried to kill Frisk, tried to kill her again, tried to kill Undyne, tried to kill Sans...”

 

Everyone, including Frisk, stared mortified as Mettaton tried to get her to stop talking.

 

“Alright, why don't we talk about something else-” Mettaton began but was interrupted.

 

“Alright, say, audience.” Chara said, turning to the camera. “Did you know that there's this skeleton called Papyrus that Mettaton has a _huge_ crush-” Suddenly, Chara's microphone was turned off.

 

“Alright then, Frisk. Why don't you tell us how you're getting along with Chara-”

 

Again Mettaton was cut off as Chara grabbed Frisk's microphone.

 

“PAPYRUS'S BONES MAKE METTATON HAVE A BIG BONE!”

 

Sans and Undyne fell about laughing as the technical difficulties sign showed on screen while Papyrus stared confusedly. Frisk giggled as Mettaton somehow turned bright red.

 

A few moments later, the screen came back on.

 

“Alright audience, it's time for Frisk and Chara to answer some of the audience's questions!” Mettaton continued professionally as if nothing had happened, passing the two a device where the first audience member's question would appear on screen.

 

Chara smiled, speaking clearly into the microphone.

 

“Has Papyrus ever boned Mettaton-”

 

_We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by._

 

Sans and Undyne fell about the floor laughing as Papyrus thinned his eyes.

 

“Hold on a second... Wait what – what are they talking about Sans?”

 

“Don't worry bro.” Sans answered as the screen came back on.

 

“We have decided that I will choose the questions now.” Mettaton said, struggling to maintain his composure. Frisk was smiling brightly at Chara, trying not to laugh.

 

“Alright, here's one. Let's start off simple.” Mettaton said, choosing a question so that it showed up on the big screen for everyone to see. “How long have you two been dating?”

 

“I dunno, Papyrus and Mettaton haven't told us they're dating yet!” Frisk said into the microphone, collapsing with laughter, high-fiving Chara.

 

Sans and Undyne were still howling witih laughter as Papyrus sat in the middle of the sofa, staring at the screen, utterly bewildered.

 

“Ehh??? I'm dating Mettaton?”

 

“You are now bro!”

 

Back on screen, Mettaton cleared his throat.

 

“No Frisk dear, the audience are talking about you two.” Instantly the two stopped laughing, and stared at Mettaton.

 

“Excuse me, what?” Chara asked.

 

“Are you going to tell the audience when you started dating each other or not?” Mettaton asked, smurking successfully as both Chara and Frisk turned bright red simultaniously.

 

“Wha – we're-” Chara was cut off as another question appeared on screen.

 

“Have you ever slept together?” Mettaton asked, turning to Chara and Frisk, who were completely speachless. “I can tell you, I heard that whenever the heating is off they sleep in the same bed ~ ”

 

“Guess they won't talk about that one!” Mettaton winked at the camera as Chara and Frisk remained totally silent, growing redder by the second.

 

“Next – have you ever kissed?” Mettaton stared at the two of them. While Frisk curled into a ball and tried to hide, Chara turned to Mettaton.

 

“What is this?” She hissed.

 

“Hey, you two volunteered for it.” He responded casually as the next question appeared – _Kiss!_

 

“Adorable, let's have a chant!” Mettaton said, the word kiss flashing on screen as the sound of an audience chanting kiss started playing, growing in volume.

 

Eventually, Frisk shook her head, stood up and ran out of the stage area, leaving the door open, leaving just Chara and Mettaton on stage and the word kiss chanting. Mettaton very quickly turned off the chanting.

 

“Well, that's unfortunate – it appears Frisk had somewhere to go... So, Chara, how about you answer some of the audience's-” Mettaton was cut off again as Chara stood up wordlessly and looked at Mettaton with a really creepy smile. She took the wires connecting the lighting to the power supply out of the lamps and rubbed the plugs together, causing the scene to go dark, violent sparks dramatically dancing Chara as she slowly walked towards Mettaton.

 

_We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by._

 

This time, Sans and Undyne stared at the screen as Papyrus quickly stood up to intervene but he saw Chara marching out of the stage.

 

Soon later, the show came to an early end and Mettaton emerged from the stage, looking mildly bewildered as he entered the living room, everyone staring at him.

 

“Well... I tried-” He said before he was cut off yet again.

 

“ _Papyrus's bones make Mettaton have a big bone._ ” Sans whispered, and he and Undyne both fell about laughing again.

 

 

 

 

That evening, Frisk and Chara went to eat with Toriel and Asgore, who thankfully hadn't been watching the show. They were rather surprised but glad for the company.

 

Afterwards, the two made their way upstairs into their room without a word to Sans or Papyrus, shutting the door. They went to seperate beds and Chara sat down, looking at Frisk, who looked extremely embarrased and quite frustrated. Chara sighed, and decided to try to cheer her up. After some thought, she started making weird choking noises and started spazzing, falling to the ground.\

 

“Ch-CHARA!” Frisk shouted, running up to her.

 

“Fr-Frisk... You must help me, I am being possessed... Only the kiss of a princess will save me-”

 

“Chara! Oh my God, you scared me!” Frisk shouted, turning away and sitting down, blushing already.

 

Chara looked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

 

“Come on, you still haven't saved me, would you really leave me to die?”

 

“Ch-Chara, stop... stop trying to make me k-kiss you, we're _just friends_!” Frisk shouted at her, turning away, though it was really obvious to Chara that Frisk didn't really believe that herself.

 

“Frisk, I'm... I'm sorry about what happened today. But hey, at least we exposed Mettaton, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Frisk giggled again. “Now everyone knows about them.”

 

“What the hell _was_ that?” Chara sighed. “Some kind of couples channel?”

 

“I think it was...” Frisk answered, climbing under duvet.

 

“It just means we'll have to get back at Mettaton twice as hard tomorrow, yeah?” Chara said as she slid under the duvet under Frisk, who didn't complain.

 

“Yeah.”


	9. Yet darker

ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

DARK

DARKER

YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT

SEEMS

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING

…

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152846559@N02/27653449148/in/dateposted-public/)

With dark mists swelling about, Frisk stared in terror at the black confines around her, suddenly finding herself on a wooden raft back in the underground, a robed figure stood with her.

Frisk looked around, and instead of seeing Snowdin forest, saw them on an infinite black plain with no stars in the sky. Just her on the raft with the hooded figure in the infinite abyss.

 

“ _Beware the man that speaks in hands!_ ” The figure shouted, suddenly turning to Frisk, causing her to scream.

 

“ _Beware the man that speaks in hands!_ ” It kept shouting over and over the whole world distorting in strange ways as distant and enormous skeletal hands floated through the air behind the mist. Slowly, hands seemed to claw over Frisk's vision until suddenly she woke with a start, sweating intensely and breathing quickly.

 

For a second, she looked around, trying to get her bearings, eternally grateful to feel Chara's arms around her. Nuzzling herself closer to Chara, she decided she needed some fresh air, but didn't dare walk through the dark and silent house now that she felt something ominous hanging in the air.

 

“Ch... Chara? … Chara...” Frisk gently nudged her.

 

“Frisk? What's wrong?”

 

“I had a nightmare... I need to go outside.”

 

“That's strange. I was just having this really weird dream about hands, so... Thanks for waking me up, I guess. What's the time?”

 

“It's a little past 3 AM.”

 

“Alright, let's go.” Chara said, stepping out of the bed. As her feet touched the floorboards, they creaked much louder than they ever did before.

 

Even Chara looked a bit shaken as they descended the staircase together, Frisk firmly stuck to Chara, every step resounding around the whole house.

 

“Fresh air doesn't seem like such a good idea Frisk-”

 

“No, it's just this house, I just need to be outside. Just for a second.”

 

As they reached the hallway, a subtle but distinct shade of blue hung in the air, though Frisk felt claustrophobic and had to get outside that second so she ignored it. Pushing the door wide open, Frisk staggered outside with Chara worriedly following, closing the door behind them. A lot quieter than usual, something was very wrong. No hum of electricity or wind, just absolute dead silence and a darkness so thick they couldn't see outside of the fields surrounding them.

 

After Frisk sat down on a bench and started breathing deeply, Chara sat next to her and put her arm around her.

 

“Alright Frisk, what's up?”

 

“I don't know... Don't you feel it?”

 

“I mean, something is wrong, sure. Maybe it was something I ate... Not funny?”

 

Frisk sighed.

 

“Not now Chara.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

The two sat for a short moment, Frisk shivering as a gust of wind swept past them.

 

“Sure you don't want to go back inside? I mean, I'm finding it a bit chilly so I don't know about y-” Chara was cut off as Frisk clutched onto her and held onto her for warmth, shakier than before. “Seriously Frisk, what's going on? What's wrong with inside?”

 

“Something's in there Chara...”

 

“Then... Why don't we get everyone else out?”

 

“You said you were having a nightmare about hands right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well so did I. And I could basically feel how uncomfortable Sans is, Papyrus too. Just look at the house.” Frisk said, pointing to the house. As Chara looked, Sans's familiar blue light shone through one window but an orange light through another.

 

“Okay? So, what's going on Frisk? Please?”

 

“I don't know... So, I'm just going to wait. Outside.”

 

“No, you can't wait here,” Sans said, appearing behind the two, startling them.

 

“Wha – Sans?”

 

“I get it. All of this, it's Gaster. He's coming. All the mist, the silence, the darkness. The world is holding its breath.”

 

“Why would Gaster come here? How?” Frisk asked suddenly tensing up and looking around.

 

“I don't understand how, but he's here for you, I'm sure about it. He always wanted to experiment on humans, and Gaster's experiments... They won't be pleasant. Or safe. If he gets you he'll go straight for Asriel next... If you don't get out of here now you're going to spend the rest of your lives in cells and it won't last long-”

 

“Oh my God! Sans! We get it!” Chara shouted, feeling protective of Frisk.

 

“If I stay here with Papyrus, Gaster will appear in the house like he's doing now, but If we leave with you, he'll easily appear around you instead, so... You two need to get out of here. Get Undyne and Alphys. Grab Flowey and Mettaton, get Toriel and Asgore and get far, _far_ away from here. I'm staying. Go to a big city. He'll struggle to follow you around a lot of people.”

 

“Wha – Sans?” Frisk asked, tears beginning to form as Chara dragged her towards Undyne's and Alphys's house.

 

“Come on Frisk, do what he says.”

 

“What's going on?” Undyne asked upon seeing Frisk and Chara in her house in the middle of the night.

 

“It's Sans, he says we need to all get out of here,” Chara said.

 

Undyne's eyes widened.

 

“You two get Flowey and Mettaton, I'll get Alphys.” Instantly, she was gone. Unsure, Frisk and Chara went downstairs to get Flowey and Mettaton. They went outside where they met Alphys, her house almost as creepy as Sans's and Papyrus's.

 

Wordlessly, Undyne had gone towards Asgore's and Toriel's house. After quickly explaining to Asgore and Toriel, the 7 of them and Flowey got into Mettaton's car, where he began to drive them away quickly.

 

“Alright, so... After I failed to defeat Chara and Sans did, I started training with him, but apparently, Sans using his powers causes Gaster to get closer every time. We didn't train much, but... He didn't think Gaster was this close... This is all my fault!” Undyne shouted.

 

“Guys, I put cameras around out street... Maybe we can see what's happening.” Alphys said, connecting her tablet to a screen in the car. Instantly it burned with loud static and white noise as Alphys desperately fumbled to turn it off.

 

“Way too much interference...” Alphys explained.

 

“Where are we going?” Mettaton asked, frustrated.

 

“Nearest big city, wherever that is. Sans said we'd be safer there.” Chara answered, still holding Frisk who was shaken to the core.

 

Finally, everyone managed to lean against their seat and relax as much as they could, breathing out gently as they set off for a long journey, barren plains surrounding the road. Undyne frowned, noticing something odd in the wing mirror, seeming to black out then return to normal for a split-second from time to time. People glanced at her as she stood up inside the large people carrier and made her way towards the wing mirror, looking carefully into it. As all the blood left her face and her eyes widened in terror. As everyone turned around, a dark presence fell through the air towards them like ink through water, a distinct white mask at the front.

 

“Shit! He's following us!” She shouted. “Faster!” She shouted at Mettaton, who slammed his foot down on the accelerator, pushing everyone into their seat and almost knocking Undyne over.

 

A demonic laugh rang through the air as Gaster inched towards them, the landscape seeming to warp around it.

 

“There's something ahead!” Mettaton shouted, everyone facing ahead again as black wisps seeped through the air, forming a massive barrier many miles in width, a few miles in front of them.

 

Without hesitation, Undyne pushed the door open and jumped on top of the car, her warrior side taking over as she ignored Gaster behind her, and created as many spears as she could, launching them towards the barrier.

 

“U-Undyne! What are you doing?!” Alphys shouted as Undyne's face fell – her spears bounced harmlessly off the barrier. A familiar feeling – she remembered the many hours she'd spent trying to break the barrier through the underground to no avail – and it was the same feeling. Only... Only humans souls could break the barrier...

 

“Frisk! Chara! Get out here, we can't get through this barrier without you!” Undyne shouted, effortlessly standing on top of the speeding vehicle.

 

“Wh-what am I supposed to do?” Frisk shouted through her window, Chara the other side.

 

“Well how the hell did you break the barrier last time!?” Undyne shouted back.

 

“I didn't! Asriel did! No, I have no idea what happened!”

 

“Chara, give Flowey your soul then!” Undyne shouted.

 

“No, Asriel would have no idea what to do in this situation!”

 

“You leave me out of this, why would I help you-” Flowey began but was interrupted.

 

“We're about to hit that barrier and Gaster is close behind! Do something now!” Undyne screamed. “There's no way this barrier is as strong as the one out of the underground, so it won't take 7 souls to break! Probably just part of one!”

 

“P-probably!?” Frisk shouted.

 

“Forget it, I'm on it-” Chara began but was instantly pushed down by Frisk.

 

“No!” She shouted, grabbing Undyne's arm and jumping on top of the car, focusing all her determination on the barrier in front of them, which they were going to hit any second.

 

“Frisk DO SOMETHING!” Undyne shouted.

 

“I'm trying-”

 

In that moment, several things happened. Chara had grabbed onto Undyne's other arm and was stood next to Frisk, about to help her. The car, the barrier and Gaster all collided at once. An instant before Frisk hit the barrier, exposing it to all of her determination, she suddenly felt an icy cold vice grip around her back yanking her backwards, the car's momentum carrying her into the barrier. Chara and Undyne had noticed Gaster grabbing Frisk and moved to pull her out of the way.

 

What they heard was a colossal shattering sound as the barrier collapsed and the car swept it aside like dust. While Undyne and Chara were mostly unharmed, Frisk fell limp in Gaster's grasp as her soul had cracked into several pieces inside of her and a small piece had broken off completely, flying off into the distance. With the car still speeding and everyone else still hiding inside, incapable of reacting quickly enough, Gaster easily grabbed Chara. In an instant the three of them were gone, leaving Undyne on top of the car, driving through the plains, complete silence apart from the car's engine and wheels.

 

“FRISK! CHARA!” She screamed, desperately looking around and trying to sense Gaster, but he was completely gone. “Shit, what do we do?”

 

“We keep driving!” Toriel shouted. “Sans said he'd be back for Asriel so we have to keep going!”

 

“That's not Asriel that's a flower! He can't hurt Asriel unless he has a soul!” Undyne shouted back.

 

“That's our son's determination! He can't have it!” Asgore shouted, marching up to Mettaton. “You know we're not safe until we reach a city so-”

 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” Undyne screamed, re-entering the vehicle. This is where Frisk and Chara were taken and only God knows where they are now! How are we possibly going to find them if we forget where in this infinite wasteland they were taken! We're not leaving them behind!”

 

“You heard what Chara said!” Toriel shouted back, squaring up to Undyne, beside Asgore. Though their friendly and familial look had turned to one of hostility, Undyne still looked far more dangerous than the two of them, spear loudly humming.

 

“Undyne, listen!” Mettaton shouted back, continuing to speed along the pathway. “So what if we stay here? What if Gaster doesn't turn up? And what if he does? He seems like he could bat you aside and take whatever he wants! Do you want to get experimented on or get away from Gaster?”

 

“Who says Gaster's following us!” Undyne shouted. That instant, an explosion of black erupted from behind them as Gaster appeared, soaring through the sky again.

 

“Oh for God's sake-” Undyne muttered, ready to climb up on top of the car again and attack him with all that she could before the city came into view in front of them.

 

“There it is, we're almost safe!” Toriel shouted while clutching Flowey tightly to her, who frowned throughout everything.

 

“God... God Dammit!” Undyne shouted and slammed her fist into the table, resisting the urge to attack Gaster, knowing fully well she couldn't hurt him.

 

“Hey, Undyne, calm down..” Alphys said, noticing the new crack in the table.

 

“I'm... Sorry, it's just the feeling of uselessness. When I could, should be doing something, but I'm just... Not. Or can't. It's the worst.”

 

“It's not your fault Undyne. Look, Gaster's not so close anymore.”

 

People turned to see Gaster following more slowly, and eventually backing off just before then entered the city.

 

“Well, Sans was right.” Mettaton and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief as Gaster had finally stopped chasing them.

 

With a dense line of buildings covering the horizon and constant cars passing by, Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton made their way into one of Mettaon's houses with Flowey. The sunlight seemed bleak and dry, emphasising only the dust hanging in the air as the five of them sat around a table in a living room.

 

“So... What now?” Asgore asked.

 

“Are we safe?” Toriel asked.

 

“We only know what Sans told us, and he said we needed to get to a city or something, so we're as safe as we'll ever be...” Alphys answered.

 

“But are we safe or not?” Toriel insisted, still clutching Flowey.

 

“No.” Undyne answered. “Almost definitely not, but I'd guess we'll be safe for a few days. What's happened to Sans and Papyrus?”

 

“No way of knowing...” Alphys answered. “Though my best bet would be he's either experimenting on them with... Fr-Frisk and Chara... Or he's trapped them in the house as he doesn't need to experiment on them.”

 

“Can't we just go back there now? What can we achieve from here?” Undyne asked.

 

“No. We'll need a plan. If we just turn up, Gaster's appear and that'll be it, game over.” Asgore answered.

 

“Plan for what? How can we build a strategy around something like Gaster!?” She shouted at him.

 

“Undyne, please..” Alphys continued, hugging Undyne. “You feel responsible for protecting everyone, including Sans, but no one can protect people from Gaster. Stop blaming yourself, and just calm down.”

 

“Right. Sorry.”

 

“Well Undyne,” Toriel began, “We can start by looking at what we know. Gaster has taken Frisk and Chara for.. Experimentation.. And that's not pleasant, they'll... Probably end up dead if we don't do something in the next few days...”

 

“Right, so we need to somehow rescue Frisk and Chara, ideally with the help of Sans and Papyrus who we think are trapped inside the house?” Asgore asked.

 

“Yeah. But how do you go up against something like Gaster? I mean, he could just appear around any corner and steal you away.” Mettaton said.

 

“What even is Gaster?” Toriel asked.

 

“Well he was the royal scientist before me...” Alphys answered. “He fell into the core and disappeared, and apparently people sometimes see him in mirrors or shadows, or in empty rooms that weren't there before and disappear afterwards. Now he's suddenly come back as some powerful weird dimension thing... My theory is that he's constantly phasing between dimensions, unable to properly connect to anyone. He's seen things none of us could imagine. This has probably lead to some kind of insanity or more likely insatiable curiosity. What we know for sure is that he's not exactly of this dimension now, and that he's probably drawing power from another dimension.”

 

“So... something to do with dimensions, and the core? Come on Alphys, give us more. If anyone can figure this out, it's you.” Undyne ticked, pacing.

 

“I... You know I've been doing some experiments with determination. I don't really understand it but it's some kind of lifeforce. Not quite a soul but the next best thing. The only thing I could think of is injecting him with determination and bring him close to the core, and hope for the best. I just don't know enough about him to say anything else.”

 

“Alright then. How about Mettaton drives us all in as a decoy as Alphys goes to her lab to pick up some determination. We'll try to lead Gaster the core and we'll try to inject him there?” Asgore asked.

 

“I'm going with her.” Undyne insisted. “There's no way Alphys is going through the underground alone with Gaster lurking.”

 

Alphys breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I mean.. It could work.” She answered. “When are we going to go?”

 

“We need to rest.” Mettaton answered. “Well. You do. I would have planned on staying here overnight but I don't want to think of what would happen to Frisk and Chara, so maybe a short break or something.” He casually said, while beginning to cook an egg and bacon breakfast.

 

“I'm going to take a walk and think things through.” Alphys said, making her way outside. As Toriel and Asgore stayed sat down, Undyne decided to climb to the top of the house and perch on the roof, looking out for Gaster. There was absolutely no sense of security.

 

As Alphys walked through the park, she allowed herself a sigh. She wasn't used to pollution and constant traffic noises, and certainly didn't get along well with it, though she couldn't complain about the big grass rectangle in the middle of the city to walk around in. She ended up sitting down on a swing and slowly swung back and forth, just worrying about Frisk and Chara, wishing she wasn't so useless in this situation. That any of them weren't so useless.

 

“You're worried about Frisk and Chara.” Alphys jumped, noticing that Undyne had somehow silently got into the swing next to hers without her noticing.

 

“Yeah, you got me.” Alphys answered, eyes to the ground.

 

“Hey, relax while you can. That's why we're still here.”

 

Alphys looked up to Undyne and felt joy momentarily well up inside her at Undyne's genuine smile, so glad to have met a woman like her.

 

“Hey, check this out.” Undyne said, beginning to swing insanely high until she looped all the way around and started full loops with the swing around the bar on top of her, causing Alphys to start laughing, causing Undyne to start laughing, causing her to fall to the ground, causing Alphys to run over to her worried that she was hurt, causing Undyne to laugh more.

 

As a light rain started to fall, Undyne pulled Alphys down to the ground next to her and held a large umbrella over the two of them, lying on the grass looking into eachother's eyes.

 

“We don't often get moments like this. Who'd have thought it would be at a time like this...” Undyne mused.

 

“It's when we need eachother the most.” Alphys responded.

 

For a moment, the two lay there, looking into eachothers' eyes and savouring the sweetness of the moment, before Alphys started blushing,

 

“We – we're in public – these buildings are probably full of people looking at us...”

 

“So what?” Undyne asked, moving a little closer, and Alphys laughed again.

 

“Alright Undyne, you win. Do what you will.” Alphy jokingly said.

 

“What I will? Alphys, we're in public, don't be so...” Undyne began, caught Alphys's eye, and the two started laughing again, now heavy rain pattering against the umbrella above them.

 

“Come on, we should head back.” Undyne said, moving to stand up. Just as the two of them had stood up, an odd figure approached them. Everything seemed off about him, from his odd walk to the darkness about his eyes to his scent and head hung low, Undyne was instantly on guard.

 

“Hey...” He muttered.

 

“Can I help you?” Undyne responded.

 

The man raised his head, revealing a face far paler than the rest of his body, with a huge scar above the right eye, profuse black liquid oozing from every orifice on his head.

 

Without hesitation, Undyne grabbed Alphys and darted for their house, the man sprinting after them.

 

“Wh-wha is that?” Alphys asked.

 

“I have no idea but it sure as hell doesn't look safe!”

 

On their way, several other people like this began to run after them. Upon arriving at the house, Undyne slammed the door shut and locked it, noting that everyone else was in the kitchen.

 

“What's with that expression? You two didn't get caught making out did y-” Mettaton was cut off by Undyne.

 

“No, Gaster's doing something. There are people running after us with faces like his and black goo coming out of their mouths. It's disguising. We have to get out of here.”

 

“What do you mean? Seriously, already-” Again Mettaon was cut off as one of the figures Undyne had described appeared in the window, loudly screaming and smashing its arms against it.

 

Mettaton cursed.

 

“Guess it's time to go then. Small problem though...” He noted, pointing to the hoard surrounding their car.

 

“How the hell-” Undyne was cut off by the distinct sound of smashing glass behind them. “Get out the way.” Undyne quickly corrected herself, summoning a barrage of spears and easily batting aside the crowd.

 

As the five of them made their way back into the car, the hoard followed them but they escaped before they were surrounded, the crowd eventually disappearing into the distance.

 

“What... The fuck... Was that...” Flowey asked. “I've never seen anything like that before. Not in all my resets...”

 

“How many times did you deal with Gatser?” Undyne asked.

 

“A few dozen. But that's out of millions and millions.”

 

“A _few dozen_!? Can't you tell us more about him?” Undyne asked.

 

“Hm. I tried to kill him a few times and he easily killed me every time. He experimented on me a bit, which wasn't exactly fun but I don't think he'll be doing strictly plant related experiments on Frisk and Chara. I found my way into his lab once. It was like a labyrinth. I didn't find the ending to a single corridor and couldn't make sense of anything there, not the pictures or writing. Pretty soon he found me and did more experiments.”

 

“You got _into his lab_?!”

 

“Yeah, no idea how though. Must have been a one in a million chance of following him through or something. Well, over a million. Maybe I was just in the right place and the right time.” Flowey answered smugly.

 

“I swear, Flowey, if there's something you know that you're not telling us-” Undyne began to threaten.

 

“What the hell were those things?” Mettaton asked.

 

“How are we supposed to know? Obviously something to do with Gaster due to their likeness with him. He clearly has more power in a populated place than Sans thought.” Toriel answered.

 

“And you think it's safe to leave the city?” Asgore asked.

 

“Of course not, but it's not safe to stay either. And think about Frisk and Chara.” Toriel answered, gritting her teeth.

 

As the city disappeared into the horizon everyone again sat and waited.

 

 

 

 

“Frisk? Frisk! Are you okay, answer me! Please!” Chara shouted, desperately shaking the girl by the

shoulders. The two were locked in some cage in the middle of an abyss – a dull white glow was emitted by the cage itself but everything outside it was pure black. Frisk lay on the ground quivering, struggling to look up at Chara, eventually giving up and falling to the ground.

 

“I'm...”

 

Without a word, the black figure of Gaster appeared from the darkness and moved through the bars as the air turned icy cold. Chara backed off, pressing herself against the bars with a sudden sense of dread. Gaster held out an odd contraption in one hand, shaped like an elongated skull but the size of his hand.

 

Chara stared as he placed it on Frisk's chest, and a white light suddenly shone from its eyes and Frisk suddenly went completely motionless, a low humming emitted from the device.

 

“W-What did you-” Chara stuttered as Gaster silently disappeared. “Frisk?” She looked down to Frisk, where her soul was shining white through her body, and Chara saw a crack half way through, almost tearing it in two, with a small chunk missing. “Frisk?” Moving up to Frisk, her skin was icy cold but completely solid, like she was trapped in stasis.

 

Chara could only presume Gaster was preserving Frisk for future experimentation such that she wouldn't drop dead from her cracked soul. Clenching her fists shut, Chara stood up and desperately looked around for something that could help her escape or have any idea where she was, though the cage was completely tough with no door, and there was absolutely nothing but black abyss outside it.

 

Mettaton had dropped off Undyne and Alphys a few miles from their village – they weren't sure if it

would work but it was all they could do, driving off and trying to distract Gaster.

 

“Hold on,” Undyne whispered, pulling Alphys onto her back and beginning to spring towards the

underground entrance. With scenery rapidly rushing past, the silence seemed almost peaceful as Alphys held onto Undyne and waited. It only took a few minutes before they were running through Asgore's castle. Just before Undyne stepped into the hotlands, she stopped, squinting.

 

“What is it?” Alphys asked.

 

“Something's wrong.” She commented, slowly walking onwards. With a whisper, they saw a black whisp fall through the air like a feather, and Undyne backed off.

 

“A trap. We can't go through the hotlands, Gaster's blocked it off.”

 

 

“What? Then... How do we get to my lab-”

“I know a shortcut!” Undyne said almost joyously, as she ran back to the elevator, pulling it off its hinges and jumping into the shaft beneath it.

 

“Undyne! W-What are you doing!?”

 

“Getting you to your lab!” She shouted, rapidly falling down the elevator shaft, before summoning a spear and throwing it into the bottom of the shaft, blasting it open. Beneath the floor, they fell into a very dark cavern and chilling winds instantly hit them. Alphys instantly recognised from the occasional blue glow and streams that they were in some part of waterfall.

 

“Undyne, this isn't a passage you often take is it?”

 

“Well, I did accidentally take it this one time... But apart from that, no.” Undyne said, effortlessly landing and jumping from platform to platform towards a dim white glow coming from the ceiling that seemed miles away. Alphs started laughing.

 

“You... Are so... Careless!” She shouted.

 

“Yep!” Undyne shouted, jumping up into some kind of cave, running up to the exit where she turned up in Snowdin.

 

“I've never seen that part of the waterfall before! That was cool!”

 

“Yeah..” Undyne answered, beginning to feel tired as she got on the raft on the river, making her way to the Hotlands from the other side. Alphys turned around from time to time, feeling like someone was on a raft behind them.

 

“Undyne, I think Gaster's following us...”

 

“If he was, he would have stopped us by now. You might be thinking of the ferryman.”

 

“The ferryman?”

 

“Yeah, he used to spend all his time ferrying people up and down this river before the barrier was broken. I don't know where he is now but I haven't seen him.”

 

“You think he's still here?”

 

“No. It's just a possibility. I'm just trying to persuade you that Gaster's not following us.”

 

“Right.”

 

After some time, the two of them carefully made their way up into hotland, Undyne clearly struggling against the heat. They were relieved to see that this side of the Hotland wasn't trapped, and Alphys quickly made her way into her lab.

 

 

 

 

“What's going on? Did he go after Undyne and Alphys?” Toriel asked.

 

“I hope not, but we've been driving around for a while.” Asgore commented.

 

Before anything else could be said, a whirlwind of darkness surrounded the car, everyone collapsing and holding their ears as a torrent of shrieks filled it. In a quick moment it had stopped, and everyone looked up, the windows completely blacked out.

 

“What happened?” Mettaton asked, unable to start the car or open any doors.

 

“That was it?” Asgore asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Toriel responded.

 

“I was hoping we could put up a fight against Gaster, hold him a little longer. This was clearly him, and now...” He said, violently attacking the wall of the car to no effect, “We're Stuck. Dammit. We just have to hope that Alphys and Undyne can get it done now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED RE-WRITING IT NOW I CAN GO BACK TO FLUFF
> 
> *wipes brow*
> 
> Also I'm doing exams hence the delay rip


	10. Any darkness can fade

“You done?” Undyne asked, becoming more and more tense as an ominous feeling took over her.

 

“Just about, yes.” Alphys answered, taking a range of phials and devices with her and putting them in her coat. “So. We go to the core, and... Hope for Gaster to turn up?” Alphys asked.

 

“Basically, yeah. Let's go. The sooner the better. We don't know what's happened to Frisk and Chara.”

 

Taking a breath, Undyne pushed open the doors to Alphys's labs, recoiling from the heatwave. As the two arrived at the core, they sat and waited, Undyne drinking bottle after bottle of water from Alphys's lab. Everything seemed to be still in the Core, oddly silent with everything offline, lit more dimly than ever by the slowly solidifying lava's orange glow. Undyne looked Alphys in

the eye.

 

“I'm glad you're here...”

 

“I'm definitely glad you're here.” Alphys responded.

 

“Behind you!” Undyne shouted, picking up Alphys and leaping to a distant platform as Gaster shot past, hand outstretched. The two stood there for a split second, staring at Gasterr. “I'll keep him distracted. Try to inject him.” Undyne said, approaching Gaster, who seemed to tilt its head to the side, grinning.

 

Gritting her teeth, Undyne leapt at the figure, several spears already at her sides. It seemed that Gaster was entertaining her, perhaps for the thrill of a fight. For whatever reason, it easily dodged her, circling around. Undyne barely had time to block Gaster's hand with her spear as it glowed green, several green sparks falling through the air and targeting Undyne.

 

Gaster hovered in the air watching as Undyne jumped from platform to platform, desperately blocking the bolts of green lightning targeting her, before raising another hand which glowed orange, igniting apowerful orange laser at Undyne which she barely managed to block, shouting from the effort.

 

Taking the opportunity, Alphys quietly moved forwards and tried to inject Gaster, before a third hand instantly grabbed her and swung her through the air.

 

“Undyne!” She screamed, suspended in the air as her phials and devices fell to the ground.

Undyne managed to deflect the laser back to Gaster using a spear, slicing straight through a platform and narrowly missing him as a chunk of the hotland fell into the lava below. She leapt straight at Gaster, managing to grab onto the skull. Feeling a freezing pain in her fingers, she gripped it, trying to hit it with her spear, before she found herself incapable of moving.

 

“Not bad.” She heard the first words from Gaster, before he grabbed her immobilised body and dropped her to the ground, done wither her. “What about you?” He asked, turning to Alphys.

 

Undyne stared with rage, incapable of moving as Gaster approached Alphys, who was backing away.

 

“U-Undyne?”

 

“She won't be helping you.”

 

“I – I don't – I can't – I'm not like Undyne-”

 

Alphys staggered back, stopping herself as she reached an edge, almost falling into the lava as Gaster kept moving towards her. Undyne grit her teeth, and seeing Alphys on the edge of the platform, found the strength to grab a phial and crawl towards Gaster – and managed to inject him.

 

Gaster tensed up, his physical form more clear than before, batting the phial away when half of the

determination had gone into him.

“Damn you – how?” Gaster shouted, reaching out a hand to all of Alphys's other phials on the floor and the glass all cracked and smashed.

 

The world suddenly blacked out before Alphys and Undyne found themselves trapped in a black sphere, all the sounds of the Hotlands gone along with Gaster. After a brief attempt, Undyne couldn't put a dent in it so sat down beside Alphys.

 

“Wh-what happened?”

 

“I injected him. Don't know what will happen now. We just have to hope for the best.”

 

 

 

 

Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton and Flowey waited. Undyne and Alphys waited. All of them completely trapped, there was nothing they could do but wait to see what would happen. Shivering in blackness, Chara waited alone, staring with terror at Frisk's frozen body. In the hotlands, a broken tube of determination lay on its side on the edge of an island, the substance slowly leaking out and making its way to the edge.

 

 

 

 

“Pa... Papyrus... Can you move?” Sans struggled to say.

 

“S... san...” He heard his brother try to reply, but he was clearly not strong enough. The second Gaster had arrivd, he'd sprung some horrible trap of black webs, sealing Sans and Papyrus in the room. As it got darker and darker, they felt their powers being drained more and more. After hours of attempting to escape, their vision only getting darker, the two sat down.

 

Now they couldn't stand up. Though now he felt an odd power. Possibly someone had come to save them. Maybe they'd somehow beaten Gaster.

 

“Stay with m-me Papyrus... I think something's here...”

 

Sans croaked, lifting his head towards a familiar red glow. He squinted his eyes to make out what it could be through the thick darkness, managing to slowly crawl towards it. He somehow saw it, through the trap, through the walls, some glowing beacon of massive power tumbling towards him. Seconds later, it had hit the wall of the house and was leaning against the outside, strongly drawn towards him.

 

Sans felt the air pulled out of him as he fell again, the world seeming to shrink around him.

 

Suddenly, the dim red glow become a stunning and radiant fire, a massive hole torn through the trap as he saw what looked like a fragment of a red gem lying on the floor in front of him. Sans reached out and grabbed it, gasping.

 

It was a piece of Frisk's soul.

 

“What the hell? Wh... What did they do...”

 

“Sans?” Papyrus asked, looking up to him. Looking down at his brother near death, Sans gritted his teeth. Whatever had happened, he had to absorb the soul fragment quickly or Papyrus could die, and soon, he would too.

 

Sans pulled the fragment close to himself, pushing it towards his chest as he focused on the power of the soul as hard as he could. It was insanely lucky that however Frisk's soul was split, a part of it ended up where it was. Perhaps it was deliberate.

 

Sans sharply inhaled as it suddenly disappeared, his chest glowing a dim red for a moment. There was a brief silence before he felt brilliant energy and power run through his body again. He summoned a wave of bones and swiped the trap away like a spider web, feeling enormously powerful for a brief moment, before quickly walking to Papyrus and pushing some of his power inside his brother.

 

“Sa-Sans? What happened?”

 

“It's Frisk's soul! I have no idea how it ended up here but a part of it did, and I absorbed it! Come on, we need to look for the others!”

 

“Where do we go?”

 

Sans frowned as his eye glowed blue for a moment.

 

“The core.” He answered. “I can see Alphys and Undyne are around there. Let's go.”

 

Papyrus grabbed Sans's outstretched hand before feeling the air instantly become much hotter, finding the two suddenly stood in the Hotlands. He hadn't seen Sans teleport many times before but he'd known for some time.

 

The moment the two of them had adjusted to their surroundings, the two looked around and quickly noticed a large black sphere connected to the ground by what looked like similar dark wires and tendons that the two were trapped in moments ago.

 

“Hey, anyone in there?” Sans shouted. There was no response.

 

“What is it, a trap?” Papyrus asked.

 

“No, if it was trapped it would be subtle. I think Alphys and Undyne are inside it.” He answered, summoning a large skull in the air, carefully positioning it to face down the edge of the sphere. With a deep humming and intense blue light, a laser shone from its mouth, cutting straight through the sphere, leaving a circular hole in it.

 

Sans breathed out, and fell to his knees.

 

“Damn, that was tough. It took a lot out of me-”

 

“Sans!” Undyne shouted, jumping out of the circle holding Alphys to herself. “Oh my God! Cool! How did you escape! Explain later, we need to get to the others!” She shouted.

 

“Alright. I can manage another teleport but I'm getting pretty tired-”

 

“Wait Sans. I-I left something here.” Alphys said, moving over to the mess of devices on the ground, left from their fight with Gaster. “There it is! This device controls the lasers! If the car is near the entrance to the underground I can use lasers to cut through that weird black stuff, assuming the others are trapped. We just need to power the core, just for a few seconds, in order to use them.”

 

“How would we-” Papyrus was cut off as the core was suddenly bathed in intense light as the sound of an explosion came from below, before it quickly stopped and went back to how it was a moment ago.

 

Everyone stared over the edge as another drop of determination fell down into the lava. A second after it landed, the lava around it started glowing and the core lit up again.

 

“Would that work?” Undyne asked.

 

“What – how does this work? This is... Incredible... And weird, strange, I-it shouldn't-”

 

“Alphys.” Undyne said, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Would this power the lasers?”

 

“Eh – sorry – yes! If they're close to the entrance to the underground we'll be able to cut them out!”

 

She flinched as another drop of determination brought he core to life for a split second.

 

“Come on then.” Sans said, grabbing everyone and teleporting up to the entrance of the underground.

 

 

 

 

“I see them!” Undyne shouted, punching the air and pointing over to the distance where Alphys just about made out a tiny black dot rooted to the ground.

 

“Yes!” Alphys shouted. “You have sharp eyes Undyne.” She complimented before noting something down on her keypad she was holding. “I think that might just about be in range. Everyone get out of the way.”

 

As everyone backed away from the entrance and stood well to the side, Alphys pressed a button. For a while, nothing happened, before a deep rumbling was heard and a massive orange laser burst from the underground and arced through the air, smashing into the blackness, burning some but not all of it away.

 

“It's working! Good thinking Alphys!” Undyne shouted.

 

“Em, thanks..” She responded, flinching as another massive orange beam smashed through the air and into the black mess. “One more should do it.”

 

After a short pause, a third laser bounced out of the underground and slammed into what was now recognisable as a car, washing away the last of the blackness. Alphys pressed a red button on her keypad.

 

 

 

 

“Sans! Papyrus! Oh, Alphys, Undyne, I'm so glad you're all okay!” Toriel shouted, hugging them all in turn. After some quick catching up the seven of them and Flowey gathered outside the car to plan.

 

“Here's how I see it,” Sans began, “Gaster is sick of us by now. If we try to interfere again he'll probably kill us and be done with us Maybe he spared us out of pity, maybe we were going to die horribly in our traps, no idea, doesn't matter now. To put it simply, we have one more chance to save Frisk and Chara. Injecting Gaster with determination seemed to do something, and we have one last phial of determination left. I suggest an all-out offensive on Gaster, primary objective to inject him.”

 

“Right, but, how do we bring him to us?” Asgore asked.

 

“Well that's the problem, I have no idea. He hasn't turned up yet, so maybe he's decided he doesn't care about us anymore. We have to rescue Frisk and Chara as soon as possible though, so we'll have to take the fight to him. Problem is Papyrus and I were the only ones here who've been in his realm – I can follow Gaster to wherever -he is now, and I can probably bring Papyrus with me, but I won't be able to bring any of you.”

 

“What, so that's the plan? You two go and we'll all just wait? Aren't you too weak to fight anyway?” Mettaton shouted.

 

“Yes, but what else do you suggest we do?!” Sans shouted back, clenching his fists. Mettaton stared. “Frisk and Chara are in there now, and they have been for hours and hours, subject to Gaster and whatever Gaster is doing. I want to go in there as soon as possible, so if you have a better idea-”

 

“Any idea is better. This is ridiculous. You'll die. I actually fought him and he's indescribably strong.” Undyne cut him off.

 

“Well. Do you have an actual idea on what to do?” Sans asked.

 

There was a long an uncomfortable silence.

 

“Right. Papyrus. When you're ready?” Sans asked, holding out a hand. Papyrus looked at everyone in the group before looking back at Sans, breathing deeply.

 

“I don't want to go, but... You won't stand a chance alone. I don't know what help I'll even be, but both humans are in there... And the Great Papyrus never lets his friends down!” He shouted, trying to raise spirit, before grabbing Sans's hand and the two disappeared along with Alphys's last phial of determination.

 

Undyne sighed, sitting down. Defeated.

 

“Fine. Alright. If that's how it is, it's... It it's the only way.”

 

“Don't worry Undyne. They've got this.” Alphys said, sitting next to her and leaning her head on her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

Sans stood up, dazed. It was just dark. The air around him was darkness, and he couldn't see a thing past a few inches, before he forced his eye to intensely glow, dimly lighting the room he was in – he saw Papyrus stood worriedly next to him. The floors and walls were dark and plain, solid steel. The air was freezing and every footstep had an enormous echo. The tiny, claustrophobic room they were in felt cavernous.

 

“Is there... A map? Or something else equally or ideally more ideal for navigation-related purposes?” Papyrus asked.

 

Sans thinned his eyes, scanning the room for anything useful, but found nothing apart from a door.

 

“The walls here are way too tough to break. I'm struggling to use my power at all. There's something really sickening about being here again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“We came from this place Pappy.”

 

As Sans pushed the door open, it moved out of his way with relatively little resistance, leading into a completely empty corridor, just like the room, equally silent save their loud footsteps.

 

After some walking, Papyrus spoke up.

 

“Hey you know how you're Lazybones and [I](mailto:I@m)'m – Bone spaghetti?” He asked, struggling not to laugh. Sans chuckled.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We should give Gaster a nickname. Like – well, Chara is already spooky bones so what about...”

 

“Ultra bad and evil bones?” Sans suggested, grinning.

 

“Ha! Now you get it!” Papyrus shouted, slapping Sans on the shoulder.

 

“Hold on a second.”

 

“What is it Sans?”

 

Sans turned around to the complete blackness they'd come from, and found the door to the room they were walking from was right behind them, just outside their vision.

 

“Dammit. It's a security measure. We won't get anywhere like this,” Sans realised.

 

“What? How will we move?”

 

“Sans? Papyrus? Is that you?” Came a faint voice.

 

“Chara!? Where are you?” Papyrus shouted.

 

“I don't know, I can just hear your voices! I can't see anything – I'm in some cage in the middle of nowhere...”

 

“That confirms it.” Sans thinned his eyes. “Normal spacial dimensions don't work here. I don't entirely get it, but this place is... Weird. I can probably teleport to you, but walking around doesn't get anywhere. Papyrus, grab on.”

 

Chara stared as Sans and Papyrus suddenly appeared inside their cell. Her face lifted as she stood up and hugged them both.

 

“God, it's _so_ good to see you!”

 

“Are you okay? What happened – what happened to Frisk?” Sans asked.

 

“I'm fine. Gaster hasn't done a thing, apart from putting that weird thing on Frisk,” she said, gesturing towards the device on Frisk's chest. “Her... Her soul got split.”

 

“I'm aware.” Sans said, pulling a faded red gemstone out of his chest. Chara's eyes widened.

 

“That's-”

 

“Yeah. A part of Frisk's soul came off. I needed it to get out of the trap but now I've been out for long enough, I think I can do without it.” He said, walking up to Frisk.

 

“Be careful Sans. You don't want to hurt her.” Papyrus warned as Sans knelt down.

 

“I won't.” He answered, carefully working his way around the device until something clicked and the stasis stopped. As he placed the device on the ground, Frisk begin to splutter and choke before he instantly pushed the soul fragment towards Frisk, and it instantly entered her body.

 

She deeply inhaled and her eyes widened, clawing at the air for a moment before Chara grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

“Frisk? Can you hear me?”

 

“C-Chara?”

 

“Frisk!” She shouted, tears forming at her eyes as she held the other girl close to her.

 

“I hate to ruin your moment but if Gaster hasn't figured out what's happening, he will soon. We have some determination, and we're going to try to inject him. That seemed to connect him to reality last time, and that was half a phial.” Sans said. “I can sense the ground not far below us. We're in a large and open room. Everyone grab on.”

 

As everyone grabbed on, Sans screwed his eyes shut in effort, and the four of them found themselves on the ground.

 

“There's only one door to this room. You two hide, Papyrus and I will spring a trap on Gaster when he comes in.” Sans instructed, locking eyes with Papyrus for a moment before the two of them began to create some sort of weird power around the power, bright whisps delicately hanging in the air.

 

“Wha – Papyrus? You can use power now?” Frisk asked.

 

“Ah, um – pacafist bones! Good to see you alive and well! Ever since Gaster appeared, I felt some kind of power.. I have no idea what's going on but I'm certainly going to use it while I can! I'm as cool as Sans now! Probably even cooler!”

 

Frisk and Chara grinned at how naïve Papyrus was, glad to be back in his and each other’s company.

 

“He's coming.” Just as soon as Sans had said that Frisk and Chara felt the same chilling and dreadful presence they'd become so familiar with, and suddenly found sense in Sans's words, telling them to hide.

 

“You okay Frisk? You know, being in stasis like that for all that time?” Chara whispered, her arm around Frisk.

 

“I barely remember a thing about it. It was cold, but it passed quickly. And I'm warm now.” She said, clutching onto Chara.

 

“Almost honourable. But pathetic. I thought better of you.” They heard the voice from nowhere in particular, before Gaster appeared in the middle of the room, waving a hand and dispelling the trap Sans and Papyrus had created. The two fell to the ground, instantly feeling extremely weak again. “You said yourselves, the way you perceive space here isn't how it works where you're from. Oh, and determination? I don't think so.”

 

As Gaster said that, the determination Sans had hidden in his jacket was lifted through the air, suddenly smashing.

 

Chara, Frisk, Sans and Papyrus stared in horror. Defeated just like that.

 

“Thanks for bringing Frisk's soul together by the way. It'll take a bit of repairing but she's a lot better now. When these two are back in their cage I'll make sure to give you a quick death-”

 

As Gaster began to fly towards Frisk and Chara, he was interrupted as a dark blue spear embedded itself in his back with a violent hum, Undyne appearing in the air with the sound of a mirror smashing. Gaster violently recoiled, staring at Undyne in fury.

 

“How...”

 

“I learned a few things with Sans! No one touches my friends!” She shouted, her armour materialising around her along with a blue aura more intense than they'd ever seen on her as a barrage of spears relentlessly attacked Gaster. Gaster stuggled to dodge and block for a moment before he created an ear-splitting scream violently twisting his body before an Earth-shattering shockwave smashed through the air. Everyone was knocked to their feet as the walls and floor collapsed – for a brief moment everybody could see the enormous steel complex they were inside collapsing as the black fog was blown away. Seconds later, they found themselves on a small island surrounded by back water and a black sky where you couldn't see where the two met.

 

Frisk flinched, recognising the near identical scene from her dream.

 

“Now leave Frisk and Chara alone!” Undyne shouted, her attack only becoming more relentless.

 

“I've had enough of you!” Gaster shouted, an enormous bone stretching out of nowhere in the horizon appearing out of nowhere and smashing into Undyne. There was a grunt of pain and a cracking noise as she was pushed into the black mist on the other side, and she went out of everyone's sight, leaving the bone seeming to stretch through the whole realm.

 

Similarly, with a movement of his arm, a massive bone appeared from the sky and slammed down on top of where Sans and Papyrus were a moment ago, though they managed to dodge. Sans stood back, summoning a set of skulls behind him.

 

Noticing this, Gaster opened his hand which distorted into a bloody claw and swept at Sans, but Papyrus stood in the way, grabbing Gaster's arm.

 

“Now Sans!”

 

Gaster cursed as he used his one remaining arm to summon a similar row of skulls, instantly latching onto Sans's, and the two entered what seemed like some kind of wrestling before they all started to crack. With Papyrus trying to hold him in place and Sans keeping his power at bay, they heard a familiar warlike scream as Undyne sprinted along the bone stretching through the atmosphere and jumped onto Gaster, summoning a torrent of spears to attack him again.

 

Wordlessly, Gaster thinned his eyes as his skull seemed to shrink into the robe, which sunk into the ground and out of everyone's sight, before reappearing in the air, holding out a hand from which a black net, like before was protruded, trapping Sans, Papyrus and Undyne.

 

“Dammit, you just can't hurt him whatever you try!” Undyne shouted, struggling maniacally.

 

Gaster took a step towards Frisk and Chara, then stopped dead in his tracks again.

 

He looked down, to where Flowey had injected his body with a phial of determination, and all of the liquid drained into him.

 

His flowing cloak seemed to evaporate along with the net trapping the three, as a recognisable human skeletal form in a dark suit fell to the ground, thick black liquid oozing out everywhere. It lay on the ground, violently twisting and contorting.

 

“F-Flowey? How?” Frisk asked, amazed.

 

“I followed Undyne through... It was... My own determination...” He muttered, before falling to the ground.

 

The five of them gathered, nervously backing away from Gaster's writhing figure as a small wooden boat appeared out of the distance, the Ferryman stood on top of it.

 

Wordless, it gestured for everyone to get on.

 

They did, without hesitation, moments before all the enormous bones, snapped and crumbled, falling into the water. As the water level suddenly started rising, pulling Gaster and the island underwater, they started sailing away as a small light in the distance seemed to pull them towards it.

 

“What is happening? The Great Papyrus is confused!” Papyrus excitedly shouted.

 

“We're going home, that's what.” Sans said, flashing Frisk and Chara a genuine smile.

 

Moments later, the five of themselves found the boat disappearing beneath them, the water disappearing along with everything else as the black slowly filled with light and colour, then Asgore, Toriel, Alphys and Mettaton worriedly staring at them all.

 

“Chara! Frisk!” Toriel shouted, running up to them and smothering them. Frisk offered a smile while Chara sighed.

 

“Yeah, we're fine. It's good to be back.”

 

“What happened?” Asgore asked.

 

Following a brief explanation, Sans quickly picked up the determination phial.

 

“Frisk, you don't mind if I take some of yours do you?”

 

“Well – eh, no, go for it.” She said confidently.

 

“Asriel?” Toriel and Asgore asked worriedly, spotting Flowey, lying lifeless on the ground.

 

“There's a scrap of Asriel's determination left in there, but there's nowhere near enough to keep him alive.” Sans explained while injecting Flowey, who moments later slowly looked up.

 

“See?” Frisk asked. “You don't hate us.”

 

“Pfft. Yes I do.”

 

“But you just tried to sacrifice yourself-”

 

“Shut up, I hate all of you.” Flowey insisted, facing away from all of them.

 

“Sure, Flowey, whatever you say.” Chara answered.

 

“And what about Gaster?” Alphys asked.

 

“A phial full of Asriel's determination. He should-” Undyne was cut off as Gaster's twisted figure began to flicker in and out of reality beside them. Everyone stepped back, Undyne holding a spear to it in front of everyone else.

 

Slowly, it phased into existence and normalised, Gaster lying on the ground, panting.

 

“Gaster?” Sans asked warily.

 

“Don't... Give me... Your pity... If you want me dead just kill me.”

 

“Aww come on Ultra bad evil bones, nickname courtesy of Sans, don't be a grumpkin like Flowey! If you're all cool, we don't mind!”

 

Sans sighed, shaking his head.

 

Gaster slowly stood up, shakily standing and briefly running his hands over his body.

 

“I don't remember feeling like this for... Eons... Everything is so simple like this, it... Makes sense. Timelines aren't like paintings in a hallway, they're... All separate, and... All invisible apart from this one.

 

“You've got a lot to answer to.” Toriel spit, seething.

 

“The Flower.” Gaster instantly said, turning to Toriel. “It's your child that needs a soul. Right?”

 

“Y-yes. So what?” Toriel responded.

 

“I'll make one. I've lost most of my power, now I'm almost as weak as Sans. I remember I did a lot of work on souls, I figured out how to make one, but... It would strip me of all my power.”

 

People stared.

 

“You can... Just make a soul... For Asriel?”

 

“Sure, and I can fix Frisk's too.” He said, turning to Frisk, who backed away. “I'm... Sorry. I was completely lost a few minutes ago. You... You saved me I supposed. It'll take a little while to make these souls, but [I](mailto:I@ll)'ll get on it. I... I look forward to working with you in the future, Alphys.”

 

 

 

 

_Four days later_

 

 

 

 

“Well, Asriel? How do you feel?”

 

Asgore asked.

 

“Dad? Has Chara given me her soul again?”

 

“No Asriel...” Toriel began, crying tears of joy.

 

“It's yours... Gaster made it!”

 

“Gaster?”

 

“Long story. I'll explain when you're older.”

 

“Dad!” Asriel shouted with a laugh.

 

“I'll explain later. Gaster lives with us now.”

 

“Wha - So... I can stay? That's it?”

 

“That's it!”

 

As Asriel stood with his parents in the door to his house, Gaster waved as he approached them.

 

“Gaster, I... I can't thank you enough. Even if it's not what you intended on doing.”

 

“My pleasure, I suppose. I'm excited to start working with Alphys. I've never worked with her before, and some of her work really does intrigue me.”

 

 

 

 

“Well, that was... Fun.” Frisk laughed.

 

“That was _not_ fun, Chara.”

 

“Hey Frisk, can you take your soul out? Because I can still take out mine.” Chara said, holding her soul out in front of her. Frisk tried, but couldn't.

 

“Guess I can't. Gaster fixed it properly.”

 

“That's funny, I mean it's been out of you before...” Chara said before her characteristic devilish smirk took over agin.

 

“No, Chara-” Frisk began, knowing Chara was going to do something horrible.

 

“Hey, Frisk. Catch!” Chara said, gently throwing her soul onto her bed, which was on the other side of the room, instantly latching onto Frisk.

 

“Chara!” Frisk huffed with irritation, blushing as she retrieved Chara's soul from the bed and put it back into her. “Would you stop doing that!?”

  
“Aww come on, you get so flustered! It's fuuuun!”

 

Frisk sighed, sitting down on her bed, tensing when Chara sat next to her, lying down.

 

“Have fun with that...”

 

“Hey, remember when I asked if we were... Not just friends? ... Did you give it any thought?”

 

“Wait you mean-” Frisk suddenly started blushing even more.

 

“Oh my God, will you ever not blush? I mean, it's adorable, but seriously-”

 

“I'll... Think about it...” Frisk said, hiding under the duvet.

 

“That'll have to do.” Chara said, climbing in next to her and clutching onto her, knowing she wouldn't mind.


	11. Settling down

The normal morning routine was Chara woke up a little before Frisk. Chara enjoys the moment as sunlight spills into the room, Frisk sleeping comfortably in Chara's arms. Every time Frisk had woken up, without fail, she didn't remember falling asleep with Chara and instantly sat up, already flustered.

 

She would then proceed to fall off the bed, light-headed.

 

Every time.

 

Sans and Papyrus had learned not to worry about the thump in the morning.

 

After that, Frisk would send Chara out of the room as she got changed, then leave the room for Chara to get changed, and the two would go downstairs together.

 

Though Chara didn't understand why Frisk was so terrified of getting changed in the same room as her, she respected Frisk's peculiar boundaries.

 

Up to today. When she stepped outside for Frisk to get changed, Papyrus walked past and she had and idea.

 

“Hey, Papyprus... Can you do me a favour?” She asked.

 

“Of course human, what do you want-”

 

He stopped as Chara took off her shirt, leaving herself in just a bra again.

 

“Nice try human, but your feminine charms won't work on me!”

 

Chara smiled smugly as she heard Frisk go silent, wondering what she was doing.

 

“That's alright Papyrus, I wasn't trying to charm you. Hold this, would you?” Chara said, opening the door and handing Papyrus her soul.

 

It took a second for everything to click into place in Papyrus's head, but he soon realised it was just one of Chara's games to annoy Frisk. Through the door, he briefly saw shirtless Chara latch tightly onto shirtless Frisk, who was in the middle of getting changed, before he closed the door out of respect for them.

 

As Frisk screamed, he sat down, laughing.

 

“Chara – what – what do you th-think you're doing!?” Frisk shouted upon seeing Chara lumbering towards her, the two of them shirtless. “Wait a second – don't tell me you gave Papyrus your soul!” Frisk shouted, standing hopelessly in the middle of the room.

 

As she tried to put on a shirt, Chara was clutching her too tightly.

 

“You won't even let me put my own clothes on? Charaaaa!” Frisk complained, marching towards the door, stopping in her tracks, blushing. She couldn't be seen like this.

 

When she looked through the keyhole, she clenched her fist when she saw Papyrus had put Chara's soul on a little table in the middle of the hallway so she'd have to reach it to get Chara off her.

 

“Chara, I swear to God, I'm never forgiving you for this.” Frisk muttered, sitting down on her bed.

 

Frisk awkwardly waited, unsure of what to do as Chara looked her in the eye.

 

“Don't look at me like that! This is your fault!” Frisk shouted. “Aw come on, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes... Come on, stop it...” Chara snuggled her head against Frisk's side. “Damn you Chara, you're too cute when you don't have your soul...”

 

Chara began to chuckle.

 

“What do you think you're laughing at!?... Come oh Chara, you know I... I... I see you as... As... Why are you so naked!?” Frisk suddenly shouted, not expecting an answer. “It's... Distracting – wait – that's not what I meant, I mean, it's off-putting, I mean – it's – it's frustrating...”

 

Frisk had to drill her eyes into the opposite wall intently to stop them from travelling.

 

“And just because... Just because your body is... Because you've got a really – a... Just because you're really _hot_ doesn't mean anything! Th-there, I said it, you're really damn _hot_ , but so... So what!?... They can't seem me like this, so could you just... Let go for a minute while I get your soul? Please?”

 

Chara didn't move.

 

“Come on Chara, please let go of me... Oh come on, not that look again, I mean I do actually quite like it when you cling on- AH!... I mean – I mean it's... I mean it makes me know... See... You're...” Frisk was struggling not to get aroused.

 

“PAPYRUS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WON'T LIVE UNTIL TOMORROW!

 

After several minutes of silence, Papyrus noted Frisk walking down the stairs beneath her duvet – it was like the shell of a turtle on her, completely concealing her. Papyrus held back a laugh as Frisk bumped against the door before walking down the corridor, grabbing the soul and returning upstairs..

 

After Frisk closed the door, she put Chara's soul back in her then pushed her away.

 

“Dammit Chara, why did you do that!?”

 

“For the look on yo-your face...” Chara responded, trying not to laugh.

 

“Are you on Papyrus's side now!?”

 

“Oh, we're on sides now, are we?”

 

“Dammit, Chara... Why...” Frisk started crying. “Can't you just... Stop making fun of me? For, you... Because I... You think – you know that...” Frisk sat on the bed and faced the floor, breathing heavily.

 

“Frisk? Frisk, are you okay? … Frisk, I... Had no idea it was that bad, I just think you're really cute when you're flustered-” Suddenly turning red, Frisk turned to her.

 

“What do _you_ think there is between us Chara?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I mean, you're always saying that... Well, I mean you just said I was... Cute, a-and you tried to make me kiss you earlier...”

 

“Well Frisk, look at it like this. Normal friends don't sleep together in the same bed-”

 

“But only because you keep pulling me into bed with you!”

 

“A-ah Frisk, _you_ were the one who first pulled _me_ into bed-”

 

“You don't have to make this a competition!”

 

“What? I was only bringing up-”

 

“You always make me sound like the culprit!”

 

“Oh, sorry. You know I'm just doing it to make you flustered...”

 

“And why's that?”

 

“Because it's adorable!”

 

“And see, it's that too, the whole... Calling me adorable thing...”

 

“Yeah, cus it's true! You're _adooooooorable_!”

 

“That's... Exactly... What...” Frisk stuttered.

 

“Well, I'ma go have breakfast, see ya!” Chara flashed her a grin and walked down the steps. Frisk blushed and sat on the bed.

 

“I... Absolutely... Do... not... Like... Chara... Or anything...” Frisk muttered to herself. “We're... Just... Friends... And the only... Reason... We ever sleep in the same bed... Is because... It's warm...” Frisk clenched her fists and jaw. “And I totally... Never... Think about her when I'm alone... And I completely... Absolutely... Do... Not... Think... That... She... Is... Really... God... Damn... Hot... I mean seriously... How... Did she get so... _So_... _SO_...” She was interrupted as Chara's head appeared around the door again.

 

“Frisk? You coming-”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chara... I was just... Going to...” Frisk shouted, trying to hide behind a pillow.

 

“Alright Frisk. Just come down some time.” Chara said with a grin.

 

After Frisk heard Chara going down the stairs, she narrowed her eyes.

 

“So... So... Hot – I mean she's – I mean – AH – I mean...” Frisk clenched her jaw and stopped talking, taking a deep breath before she opened the door and went downstairs.

 

 

 

 

“Good morning Frisk!” Papyrus shouted, noticing Frisk walking into the kitchen. “I can't help but notice you're even more red than normal! Is that just a human thing? But Chara isn't red in the morning... Is it a human-that-hasn't-died-and-came-back-to-life thing?”

 

“You hit the hammer on the nail there Papyrus.” Frisk answered.

 

“Really?” Papyrus asked, looking for a nail. Or a hammer. “I don't recall doing that.”

 

“I-it's a phrase Papyrus. It means you were exactly right.”

 

“Aha! I've cracked you!”

 

“Yep.” Frisk said.

 

“So where's Gaster staying?” Chara suddenly perked up and asked.

 

“He's just gone and built a little house behind Alphys's house. He spends most of his time in Alpnys's lab. I think he's retained a small part of his power, hence how he easily constructed the small house.”

 

“And what about you and Papyrus?” Frisk asked.

 

“Well the Great Papyrus has never been greater! I'm like Sans! I can see in the dark with my eye light!”

 

“Yeah, you tell'em bro. I think I can use my power without consequence now. Of course, it'll still tire me out, but there's no more demonic entity creeping closer every time I use power. So yeah, we're pretty cool.”

 

“Pretty cool!? Come on Sans, we're _way_ cooler than pretty cool! We're super cool! We're ultra mega really awesome cool!”

 

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

 

“You know what this calls for? A party! I have a _loads_ of new party tricks.”

 

“Again?” Chara asked.

 

“Of course again. When else are we going to have a party, in the past?”

 

“Is Mettaton gonna be there?” Chara asked with a grin.

 

“Well _of course_! What kind of _best friend_ would I be if I didn't invite Mettaguy to my really cool party?”

 

“M-hm, u-huh, best friend, okay.” Chara answered, grinning. “Good to know.”

 

Suddenly, their door burst open and Undyne came crashing into their room with a massive grin!

 

“Sans I just realised that now that Gaster's back you can use your power properly now right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Train with me!”

 

“Maybe not right now-”

 

“Aww come on Sans!”

 

“I'll train with you!” Papyrus shouted, standing up with his eye glowing.

 

“Alright! Let's go!” Undyne shouted, disappearing with Papyrus as soon as she'd appeared.

 

“I'm... Sorry about the whole chat show thing.” Sans begun. “I think Mettaton went too far. I hope you two don't hold it against him.”

 

“Oh no, it's absolutely fine!” Chara said, grinning a little too much to imply innocence.

 

“Hm...” Frisk mumbled in acknowledgement.

 

“Yeh, kid. You're still cool with Papyrus and Mettaton as your friends, right?”

 

“Yeah-” Frisk quickly answered but was interrupted by a small thud on the window. People looked and were shocked to see a red stain, before realising a piece of spaghetti had just hit it.

 

“What the...”

 

As the three of them stepped outside, Papyrus and Undyne were stood outside in the large clearing in front of their houses, out of breath. Each were standing in combat stances, Undyne in full armour and holding her spear, Papyrus in his battle armour with a huge and strange elongated skull hovering behind him, similar to the ones Sans conjured.

 

“Eh, bro?” Sans turned to Papyrus, who grinned.

 

“Sans! Check out my party trick!” As he shouted that, Undyne raised her shield and the skull opened its mouth, glowing orange as if charging a laser.

 

With the sound of an explosion, an enormous stream of spaghetti violently burst from the skull.

 

 

 

 

As the evening came, Papyrus had began preparation for yet another party – since they'd moved above the Underground, Papyrus was throwing a party every few days. They were less of parties and more of social gatherings, so no one was opposed to it.

 

Apart from Chara.

 

While she usually sulked in corners during parties, occasionally interacting with Frisk, this time was completely different. This time, there was Asriel. Sans was sat in his seat, next to Papyrus and Undyne. The three of them were all achy after Sans had taken on the two of them in a fight. After everyone had assembled on the inside, Frisk, Chara and Asriel had all started walking towards the forest.

 

“It's so exciting to finally get to hang out with the two of you properly! I heard you two were quite close friends.” Asriel began.

 

“Yeah... Close friends...” Frisk answered.

 

“It's good to see you again Asriel, and I'm glad you can meet Frisk too. Now come on, let's go play in the forest like we always used to! Last one there has to kiss Mettaton!” Chara shouted, and the three of them started running down the pathway laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I have used up most of my ideas so the story is almost over. Since this is basically fluff without plot, I would be happy to write in just about anything, so if you have something in mind, would you please just take a second to leave a comment telling me what to put in the story. Thanks.


	12. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the drawing, I just sketched it quickly and thought it would be cute to put in the chapter.

“So, how you enjoying your party so far?” Chara asked Asriel as the three walked deeper into the forest.

 

“Oh, you know. For the few seconds that I was there it seemed friendly enough. And why is Undyne living with Alphys? They're complete opposites.”

 

“Oh, Undyne confessed her undying love for Alphys.” Chara answered, and Asriel chuckled.

 

“Seriously, what happened?”

 

“No, I'm being completely serious. They're dating now.” Chara said, slowly turning to Asriel.

 

“EHH? How long was I gone for?” He shouted.

 

“I dunno, I was dead for almost all of it. Probably a few years.”

 

“And Sans and Papyrus... I remember those two. Did Papyrus always have powers?”

 

“No, that's recent. Probably because Gaster's here or something. Still, no one really knows any more about those three apart from that Gaster created the two of them. Seems none of them know any more either.”

 

“Alright, and what about Papyrus and Mettaton?”

 

Frisk laughed.

 

“They're not dating, we just keep saying they are to annoy them. And maybe make them start dating, I don't really know. It's obvious that Mettaton kinda likes Papyrus.” Frisk responded.

 

“Okay, and what about you two?” Asriel asked.

 

“What... About... Us two?” Frisk asked, suddenly walking a lot slower.

 

“How long have you two been dating?” Asriel asked. The two suddenly stopped walking, and he turned around, confused. Chara looked complentative but Frisk had turned bright red.

 

“We... We're...” Frisk breathed hopelessly.

 

“Not exactly dating.” Chara answered, shrugging. “Yet.” She finished, walking ahead as Asriel fell in step with her, Frisk awkwardly following them.

 

“Yet?” Asriel asked. Chara winked at him.

 

“So where we headed?” Asriel asked. “I mean, it's gonna get dark soon.”

 

“Hm. I have no idea. What about you, Frisk?”

 

“I thought we were following you.”

 

“Hm. Come on, let's build a den!” Chara shouted. “Look for big logs or really anything really large and tough.”

 

“Sure.” Asriel and Frisk both answered, running off.

 

Chara frowned, resisting the temptation to take a nap while the others did the work, but eventually decided to follow Asriel.

 

“Hey, eh... Asriel-”

 

“Is it about Frisk?”

 

“How did you-”

 

“You're blushing.”

 

“I-”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Right then... Yeah, it is.”

 

“Wachu got for me?” Asriel asked, sitting down on a stump with a grin.

 

“I... Okay, so I really like Frisk. I try to cover it by teasing her a lot. Well, not cover it, but, you know...”

 

“Do you need me to tell her you passionately love her with all your heart?” Asriel raised one eyebrow.

 

“No! I mean, no... It's just... It's obvious she likes me a lot – I think, I mean... I don't want to jump to that assumption, but-”

 

“She likes you a lot.” Asriel monotoned.

 

“Right, so... So...”

 

“Alright, detective Asriel is on the case! Exclusive interviews with both Frisk and Chara, how exciting!” He shouted, standing up.

 

“No, Asriel.” Chara chuckled. “That's not... What we need.”

 

“Oh my God!” Asriel shouted. “Just kiss her already!”

 

“What!?” Chara shouted, blushing again.

 

“You two sleep in the same bed right?”

 

“That's... True...”

 

“Right, so surely a kiss couldn't be that bad?”

 

“No, but I mean, it's because of the cold that we sleep in the same bed...”

 

“Do Sans and Papyrus turn off the heating at night?” Asriel grinned.

 

“Yep. Shameless.”

 

“But to a good end.” Asriel added. Chara frowned.

 

“Did you want my help in talking to Frisk or not?”

 

“... I guess so...”

 

“Right, well. She likes you a lot. Probably more than you like her. So just bring her out here some time, just the two off them, say I was busy cooking for Asgore and Toriel or something, and then grab her and tell her what she means to you, and she'll be all like, _Ooh, Chara!_ ” Asriel started squeaking in a joking Frisk impression. “ _Ooh I love you so much Chara! Ooh kiss me a thou_ _s_ _and times-_ It'll be that easy.” Asriel finished.

 

“Right. Thanks, I guess.”

 

Asriel sighed.

 

“After seeing how easily you made Frisk blush, I never thought you'd blush so much while talking about her.”

 

“Well-”

 

“Hopeless.” Asrile chuckled, standing up to collect more wood.

 

 

 

 

Later that evening, as the sun started to set, the three had built an impressive wig-wam around a tree. The three had told everyone else that they would camp the night out in the forest, just because they felt like it. After Frisk and Asriel ahd built a campfire, the three sat around it and feasted on the snacks Chara had brought in her bag.

 

Asriel noticed that Frisk was quieter than usual, though she was usually quite quite. A lot redder too. Asriel looked at Chara, who was also a lot quieter than usual, who was usually quite dominant in conversations with Frisk and Asriel. She was also very red.

 

Asriel smirked.

 

As Frisk got up and walked some distance away to go to the toilet, Asriel turned to Chara.

 

“Alright this is ridiculous, you won't even talk to each other. Tell Frisk I left because I felt homesick, or Toriel was worried about me or something.”

 

“Asriel?” Chara asked as he stood up.

 

“And don't you dare come back to the village without being Frisk's girlfriend.” He smiled as he stared walking back to the village. “In truth, I don't much like camping. I mean, it's nice with you two, like an adventure, but I don't have a gay best friend to snuggle up with!”

 

“Wait, Asriel! Don't leave me!” Chara shouted, rooted to the spot as he left.

 

Chara faced the floor.

 

_PhucphucphucphucphuqqfuqqfuqqfuccfuccphuccIcan'tgobackwithouttalkingtoFriskIwon'tbackdownfromthechallangebutshealwaysgetsannoyedwhenIdothingswithherwhatifshereactsbadly-_

 

“Hey Chara, where did Asriel go? _”_

 

_PHUCPHUCPHUCPHUCPHUQQFUQQFUQQFUCCFUCCPHUCC_

 

“He – _Ehem_ – Asriel went back home. He doesn't really like camping and Toriel was worried about him. _”_

 

“Oh...” Frisk said, sitting down. Frisk fidgeted with her fingers, staring at one of the trees.

 

_GoddammitwhydidyoudothistomeAsriel!?_ Chara breathed deeply.

 

“Frisk...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why... Is this so awkward?” Chara asked herself.

 

“I-” Frisk stopped, now staring at the ground again.

 

“Frisk... Well, we've talked about this a lot – and, you know, I keep calling you cute...”

 

“Mhm...”

 

Chara sighed, summoning all of her power. The sky started metaphorically shining as an enormous metaphorical aura surrounded her. Chara was filled with

D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

 

She smirked, standing up and sitting _right_ next to Frisk. She saw Frisk tense before she used one finger to gently turn Frisk's face towards hers, where she looked her in the eye. Chara was leaning forwards, leaving just inches between their faces. Reflections of the fire danced in Frisk's wide eyes as she shakily breathed.

 

_Hopeless._ Asriel had said. Chara would show him that she was _not_ hopeless. Frisk reached inside herself and held her soul in between her and Frisk.

 

“Chara...” Frisk began to complain.

 

“Don't worry.” She answered, pressing her soul against Frisk's chest, the two suddenly feeling warm against the cool and dark winter air. For a moment they stayed like that, the only sound Frisk's rapid breathing and the crackling fire as Frisk turned redder and redder.

 

“Well, to start, you're absolutely adorable when you're flustered like this... And even when you're not. Since the moment the red aura I was before you saved me saw you, I suppose its... response to you was a rather... primitive expression of attraction. And, of course, you saved me. And when I tried to kill you again, you were _still_ there, by my side.” Chara continued as she held her right hand with her soul against Frisk's chest, her left hand snaked around behind Frisk's neck and held her closer. They could feel eachothers' breaths, which came out as vapour in the air. “And now we keep sleeping in the same bed in full knowledge that the heating is being turned off, and we could ask for it to be turned on, but nope, we're sleeping together now. And we don't just sleep in the same bed, we hold each other. Tightly.”

 

In that time, the two hadn't broken eye contact apart from the occasional blink.

 

“And now you're saying you understand what Papyrus and Mettaton are getting at. And you always blush when it's just us. You get _so_ flustered by me...”

 

Chara pulled them closer again, so their noses were touching, and Frisk had been arching her back and leaning into Chara without noticing. The two sat on a log together, sharing heat once again. Chara waited a short moment to build suspense and make Frisk desperate to hear her next words -

 

“So, you said you'd give it some thought.” Chara said, waiting expectantly.

 

“I...” Frisk stared, still wide-eyed at her situation. “I mean... You're... Not wrong... Yeah okay so... I...”

 

“Oh my _God_ Frisk!” Chara laughed. “I really like you, okay? As more than a friend. What about you?”

 

Frisk stared for a brief moment before surprising Chara by putting her arms around Chara's neck and pulling her head closer towards her, kissing her on the lips. Frisk closed her eyes, pressing her body against Chara's as Chara's eyes widened.

 

Time seemed to be frozen like that for hours, the winter chill momentarily leaving them alone because of the fire and Chara's soul between them, their arms around each others' necks, lips together.

 

Chara smiled, closing her eyes too as she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Frisk's, mouth, claiming it for her self.

 

The two wordlessly made out for minutes before Chara gently pushed Frisk back so she was lying on top of the log. Chara pinned Frisk's hands above her head, continuing to claim her mouth, her eyes open and narrow in smug victory.

 

Frisk kept on blushing . As Chara placed her knee between Frisk's legs, Frisk squeaked and arched her back, Chara's soul resting on her chest, between the two of them. For a moment, Frisk's soul left her body and clung to Chara's soul between them.

 

Finally the two broke the kiss and looked eachother in the eye for a moment. Chara looked like she was about to speak, but moved down and kept on kissing Frisk, who almost laughed. Chara started moving her knee around, strengthening her grip on Frisk's wrists as she kept making out with her, who started squirming, eyes rolling back in their sockets.

 

After what seemed like years of inescapable bliss, Frisk breathed as Chara broke the kiss again, and Frisk finally spoke.

 

“I was... Waiting for that... For so long...” Frisk breathed.

 

“Gotta say I was too. When I said you were cute, I really meant it.”

 

“And all those times I said you were really hot while I though no one was listening...”

 

Chara raised an eyebrow.

 

“So... Given it any thought yet?”

 

Frisk laughed.

 

“Oh my God Chara, we're already girlfriends. Shut up and keep kissing me.”

 

Chara let go of Frisk's hands for a brief moment to take off her top. Frisk looked to the side, awkwardly, blushing already. Chara grabbed Frisk's wrists and put them above her head again, putting her jumper over them, and putting it through a hole in the log, tying it tightly around, holding Frisk's hands in place.

 

“Ah! Ch-Chara...” Frisk said, her eyes wide, looking up at Chara.

 

Chara didn't respond but moved down to keep on making out with her, slowly moving her hands up beneath Frisk's jumper. Frisk shivered and squirmed a bit, hunching her shoulders and blushing intensely as Chara kept assaulting her mouth, her breathing fast and shallow. Chara pushed her arms up, pushing Frisk's jumper and vest up and over her head, stopping at Chara's jumper where it was tied to the log.

 

Frisk giggled.

 

“Chara what are you doing?”

 

“How long did you say you waited for this?” Chara responded.

 

Frisk grinned.

 

“Thought so.” Chara smirked, leaning on Frisk, chest to chest, skin to skin. Though Frisk seemed to shiver against the cold, she certainly didn't mind as Chara ran her hands up and down Frisk's torso and kept on making out with her.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152846559@N02/40568317845/in/dateposted-public/)

  
 

This seemed to go on for hours, until the sun had disappeared and the only light was the campfire a few metres away. Finally, Chara stood up and stretched.

 

“See, if you'd just let ghost me do what it was-” Chara began jokingly and Frisk giggled.

 

“But then you wouldn't have been there yourself.” Frisk answered.

 

“Also it was a demonic entity which you didn't know on a personal level.”

 

“Yeah, that too.” Chara yawned, walking into the wigwam and curling up on a blanket she'd brought.

 

“Em, Chara?” She heard Frisk ask, her hands still tied to the log.

 

She smiled, not responding.

 

“... Chara, come on...”

 

“Chara?”

 

“ _Chara?_ ”

 

Chara had to make sure she kept her eyes open. Though she was trying to persuade Frisk she was asleep, she couldn't actually fall asleep. That wouldn't be fun. Or would it...

 

“Chara, please... Please don't tell me you've fallen asleep.” Frisk begged, tied shirtless to the log outside by the fire.

 

What if Chara actually did fall asleep? Maybe, just _maybe_ that would be going too far.

 

“Chara!”

 

Slowly, Chara stood up.

 

“Can you be quiet please? I'm trying to sleep.” She said with a yawn.

 

“If you may have noticed, I can't untie myself!”

 

“So?”

 

“What if Papyrus and Undyne happen to check on us?”

 

Chara grinned.

 

“What if Toriel and Asgore decide to check on us?”

 

Chara's whole face suddenly got darker as she walked up to Frisk, promptly untying her. The two of them walked back to the wigwam, putting their jumpers back on.

 

“Jerk...” Frisk said jokingly, curling up next to Chara.

 

“Excuse me?” Chara said in mock offence, turning towards Frisk and putting her arms around Frisk's chest. “Do you want me to tie you up again or will you show some respect?” She asked jokingly.

 

“Oh, I'm _very_ disrespectful.” Frisk looked Chara in the eye. Chara grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the sketching idea was inspired by Dragonsrule18, who has been constantly supporting this work, so thank you Dragonsrule!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18 This is the link because Dragonsrule does a lot of Undertale writing, and a some Pokemon too.


	13. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says this chapter is just a bit of Charisk smut - If you're not interested, just skip the chapter, it just ends with Frisk and Chara falling asleep. I got a bit carried away after uploading my drawing last chapter, so I tried some more.
> 
> I'm not really sure if this fits in the story but I wrote it so I'm uploading it for now. If a lot of you think it doesn't fit, just let me know.
> 
> Also I know Chara looks like a dinosaur in the first picture and it's really weird and I'm sorry

“So, did you do it?” Sans asked as Asriel walked back into the village and sat down on the bench next to him, the sun fading over the distance.

 

“Yeah. I was awesome.”

 

“I appreciate it. You know, missing your party and everything, but you weren't exactly a party person from what I hear.”

 

“Yeah, that's right. Have you _seen_ Frisk and Chara recently? Frisk was permanently blushing and neither of them would talk to eachother!”

 

“Yeah, hopeless.”

 

“That's what I said.”

 

“So, when they get back you say they'll have finally talked to each other?” Sans asked.

 

“Yep. And if they don't, I'm sending them back.”

 

 

 

 

Chara stared confusedly at Frisk.

 

“Well that was sudden.”

 

“What?” Frisk asked.

 

“One second you're madly blushing if your arms brushes against mine, and the next, you're asking me to tie you up?”

 

“Well I didn't exactly _ask_...”

 

“You completely did! I asked whether I tie you up or you show some respect and you say-”

 

“But that's only because I'm a very disrespectful person.” Frisk smirked.

 

“But you're completely not! You're the most infuriatingly well-mannered person I've ever met!”

 

“And?” Frisk asked. Chara rolled her eyes.

 

“Well what was the point in putting our clothes back on?” Chara asked.

 

“You tell me.” Frisk answered.

 

Chara grinned, moving closer to Frisk under the wigwam. She slowly put her hands under Frisk's jumper and vest, enjoying the lack of resistance. Dreadfully slowly, seeing the glint of impatience in Frisk's eyes, she pushed them up and over her head. She moved to straddle Frisk, slowly taking off her jumper too.

 

Chara leaned down and slowly stared kissing Frisk, trailing her hands up and down her torso, slowly causing her to become more flustered. Chara moved down Frisk's neck, torso and abdomen before she slowly undid and slid off Frisk's shorts, sitting up and doing the same with her own.

 

Without warning, Chara flipped Frisk over and placed her hands behind her back, quickly tying them with her jumper. She flipped Frisk over again and blindfolded her with her own jumper, leaving her as a hot mess on the floor, her breaths long and deep, awaiting whatever may happen next.

 

Chara looked down at the beautiful chaos in front of her – her girlfriend. Chara straddled Frisk, tracing her left hand gently across Frisk's face before leaving it resting solidly on her toned abdomen, putting her right hand between Frisk's legs, who squeaked and tensed.

 

Chara grinned as she pushed one finger tightly into the underwear and one into her own, starting to roll her hips. Frisk started writhing, unable to do anything with her legs and barely able to sit up with Chara's hand gently pushing her down, her hands tied.

 

Chara started pushing a bit harder with her fingers, rolling her hips faster and moaning. She enjoyed how Frisks struggled more, her grin still plastered on her face.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152846559@N02/40578084865/in/dateposted-public/)

After some time, Chara leaned forwards and started making out with Frisk again, her left hand cupping Frisk's face again and her right hand still working down low. As Chara kept rolling her hips, they both started moaning into the kiss.

 

Chara grinned evilly as she ran her hands up and down Frisk's abdomen, noticing how skinny she was – and inevitably ticklish. Instead of using her hands, Chara started gently dragging her nails across Frisk, who instantly arched her back and squeaked.

 

“Ch-Chara, what are you...”

 

“Just trying new things.” She casually answered, putting her knee back between Frisk's legs. Chara held Frisk's hips in place with her elbows while increasing how she tickled Frisk's sides with her nails, grinding her knee around.

 

Frisk made some strange stifled noise half way between a laugh and a moan as Chara kept attacking her senses, Frisk unsure what to make of it and powerless to defend herself.

 

Chara continued for a few minutes before leaning over to whisper in Frisk's ear.

 

“Can you sleep now?”

 

“What? But Chara-”

 

“Can you?”

 

“It's freezing.”

 

“So you can't sleep yet?” Chara asked.

 

“No, I can't sleep.”

 

“You just need some more relaxation first.” Chara answered, suddenly taking off Frisk's bra and underwear, standing up and doing the same to herself. “It is pretty chilly, isn't it.” Chara commented, looking down at Frisk who was shivering. “So, can you sleep _now_?” Chara jokingly asked.

 

“What? Chara, all you've done is-”

 

“I know, Frisk, it was a joke. You still need more _relaxation_.” Chara said, finally untying Frisk's hands before pulling her up so she was sat with her back to the tree their den was built around. Chara then tied Frisk's arms tightly to that tree, behind her back, and uncovered Frisk's eyes.

 

Upon seeing the two of them naked, Frisk instantly blushed and turned away, causing Chara to laugh before straddling Frisk and again making out with her. After running her hands around Frisk's breast for a short while, Chara snaked her left arm around behind Frisk's neck and pulled them closer together, putting her hips on top of Frisk's. Again, Chara moved her right hand down and put a finger in each of them, starting to rock her hips again.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152846559@N02/41471007311/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Safe in the confines of their little den, the two kept moaning into their kiss, though the thin walls could easily be seen through and offered no protection from the winter cold.

 

Feeling herself near the edge, Chara started hopping up and down, riding her hand and pushing it into further Frisk, who was writhing more and more.

 

“Chara, I... I-I...” Frisk stuttered between shaky breaths, her body rocking under Chara, again unable to move her arms or legs.

 

With a loud moan, Chara felt herself and Frisk going over the edge and started rapidly moving her hand up and down, still bouncing up and down, riding it out. Latching her mouth to Frisk's, she saw Frisk clench her eyes shut and tense every muscle in her body, tilting her head back.

 

Finally, they came to a stop, both breathing rapidly. Chara collapsed onto Frisk, her head leaning on Frisk's shoulder. Neither moved or said a word for some time, before the two locked eyes and Chara grabbed Frisk's head, kissing her mouth again.

 

Feeling recovered a bit, Chara broke the kiss and stood up, stretching, slowly putting her clothes back on.

 

“Can you sleep like this?” Chara asked again, donning her jumper and shorts.

 

“Still tied up Chara.”

 

Chara smiled, pulling the blanket over herself.

 

“Have fun with that.”

 

“Come on Chara. Think about Toriel and Asgore-”

 

“So what if they turn up?” Chara asked, grinning,

 

“You know Chara, after the heat of the moment, one does tend to notice it's a tiny bit chilly.”

 

“You'll be fine.”

 

“Chara!”

 

“Alright, alright, fine.” Chara complained, untying Frisk. After watching her get changed, Chara pulled Frisk into the bed with her and the two eventually fell asleep.


	14. Mettaton's greatest mistake

“Hey, a breakthrough! It's the morning and Frisk isn't bright red!” Papyrus shouted upon seeing Frisk and Chara walking back into the village the following morning, causing Frisk to turn red.

 

“Nevermind, it was probably just a trick of the light.” Papyrus decided.

 

As Frisk sat down to eat, a pair of hands grabbed Chara before she walked into the house. Chara laughed at the serious look on Asriel's face as he looked her in the eye.

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

“Well?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“You had that little faith in me?”

 

“Hey, you looked hopeless when I walked away-”

 

“No, it was _great_.” Chara grinned.

 

“Oh.” Asriel answered, ideas filling his head. “Did you two... Do something?”

 

“We did _a lot_.” Chara answered with a wink, walking back inside, leaving Asriel stood, dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, kid, you arrived just in time.” Sans said as Chara walked in and sat next to Frisk in front of the TV.

 

“Mettaton's finally interviewing Papyrus on his show.”

 

Chara grinned, rubbing her hands together.

 

“You reap what you sow, Mettaton.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to be talking to a close friend of mine and Frisk's – Papyrus!” He shouted as Papyrus strolled on stage, milking the audience's attention. Mettaton raised and eyebrow in confusion as the audience burst into cheering.

 

“S-so...” He began confusedly. “Papyrus... Care to tell us-” Mettaton stopped and faced the audience when they all started chanting _kiss, kiss, kiss_!

 

“Yes! Feel the pain!” Chara shouted, staring at the screen.

 

As Mettaton turned red, Papyrus frowned at the microphone as if waiting for everyone to stop talking, seeming oblivious to his situation. Mettaton sat, rooted to the spot as some of the less savoury members of the audience were chanting _bone, bone, bone_!

 

“Well, I'm glad to see I'm popular.” Papyrus began, speaking over the audience, who gradually stopped chanting. “I must say, I think my bones are rather nice too, thank you! But don't get any ideas, because according to my brother, I'm apparently dating Mettaton now-”

 

“H-hold on Papyrus, we said we wouldn't talk about that-”

 

“I wasn't giving my opinion! I was telling everyone what Sans says, so it's okay! It's probably not true, but no one has actually told me yet so I wouldn't know. We're not dating are we?” Papyrus innocently asked.

 

“N-no! You'd know if we were!”

 

Mettaton proceeded to turn more red as the audience woooooooooed and his answer.

 

Chara was punching the air, shouting in triumph.

 

_Why did I bring Papyrus onto my show? I knew this would happen!_

 

Papyrus stared blankly at the camera.

 

“What is happening?”

 

Frisk was clutching herself, rolling about on the floor laughing at Papyrus's genuinely confused, compltely innocent expression.

 

“C-could we please get back on track? We're going to answer some audience questions.” Mettaton continued, desperately trying to keep his show on track, though everyone know that disaster would follow when he started taking audience questions.

 

Everyone watched silently as he took the device showing audience questions and Papyrus waited patiently. As Mettaton read through the audience “questions”, he turned more and more flushed as everyone in the room fell about laughing.

 

“HE DESERVES THIS!” Chara shouted. “SWEET REVENGE IS MINE!”

 

“Can a _single_ audience member ask a reasonable question please!?” Mettaton shouted, almost as red as Frisk.

 

KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS! The audience chanted.

 

Papyrus shrugged and moved towards Mettaton before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Frisk and Chara instantly sat dead still, staring, eyes wide. Undyne raised an eyebrow with a devillish smirk. Sans bolted upright and spat out his drink so hard it hit the opposite wall along with a few of his teeth, which he had to pick up.

 

The crowd erupted into cheering, though some of them who weren't yet satisfied were still chanting BONE, BONE, BONE, BONE!

 

Papyrus stared at the camera casually, with a nervous smile as Mettaton, who was even redder than Frisk, shrunk into his seat and tried to disappear into thin air, completely paralysed.

 

“What?” Papyrus asked. “He's cute.”

 

Mettaton waved to turn off the cameras and the screen went black, leaving just a stunning silence.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Sans muttered. “Paps... I'm... So proud of you.”

 

 

 

 

Soon after the broadcast stopped, Papyrus and Mettaton stepped out of the studio, they were surrounded and paraded around the village. Mettaton curled up into a ball and tried to disappear, while Papyrus loved every second.

 

“Haha! Hail! The Great Papyrus lives! ... Why is this happening?”

 

“YOU KISSED METTATON WHY DID YOU KISS METTATON!?” Undyne screamed at him.

 

“Because the audience told me to!”

 

“YOU SAID HE IS CUTE PAPYRUS YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?”  
  


“Em, that Mettaton is cute?”

 

“NO IT MEANS IT'S A SHIP YOU KISSED HIM ON CAMERA YOU'RE A COUPLE NOW!”

 

“Em, hooray! Ok so what does that mean?”

 

“PAPYRUS YOU ARE HOPELESS!”

 

“Is that what being a couple means?”

 

Undyne sighed.

 

“No, not it is not. Just ask Mettaton some time.”

 

 

 

 

Frisk, Chara, Sans, Undyne and Alphys were sat in the living room discussing Papyrus and Mettaton for quite some time before Alphys perked up.

 

“Wait Mettaton is gay?”


	15. Cooking

Undyne, Papyrus and Sans were in the living room, quietly muttering to themselves in conspiracy. Hiding their conversation from some nosy early birds, were discussing an extremely important issue.

 

“What happened with Frisk and Chara?” Undyne asked. “Moments ago Frisk wouldn't go near her or every blood vessel in her face would pop.”

 

“That doesn't sound healthy I don't blame her-”

 

“No Papyrus, she means Frisk blushes. Uncontrollably. Like Mettaton does when you talk to him.”

 

“Right Sans. You know what we mean Papyrus. You know how they were all spooky and clingly in your own words? And how Frisk was always stuttering around Chara?”

 

“Yes. And it's all stopped. They must have become far more powerful after Gaster attacked!” Papyrus shouted, pointing his finger into the air before Sans shushed him.

 

“Right Paps, well, yesterday when they came back they just stopped doing that. I mean, Frisk still gets awkward every now and then but now they're both being really close and flirtatious.”

 

“I'm really glad that the ship happened but I want to know how! There's an _undying_ curiosity inside me to know _exactly_ what happened between them when the two of them went camping!” Undyne shouted, almost tearing the room down, if Sans hadn't stopped her.

 

“You three are being really loud.” Asriel casually said, wondering into the living room. In the past few days, Sans's and Papyrpus's living room had become a meeting point in the mornings, where usually a few people from other houses would come along for breakfast.

 

“Asriel I demand you tell me exactly what happened in that forest!” Undyne shouted at him with an excited grin despite her harsh words.

 

“Hmm? I left, I wasn't there. How would I know?” Asriel answered, smirking and sat down, reading a book and ignoring the three.

 

“Hey Asriel, buddy, friend, would you mind telling me what happened in the forest?” Papyrus asked.

 

“Well I wouldn't mind but as I literally just said less than five seconds ago I wasn't there. Sorry paps.” He said.

 

After Papyrus and Undyne begrudgingly left the room in defeat, Sans moved to leave but paused in the doorway, speaking to Asriel without looking at him.

 

“You know exactly what happened, don't you.”

 

“I'm pretty sure.”

 

 

 

 

“Alright Frisk, today we're-” people heard Chara shouting from upstairs following by a painful tumbling sound before seeing her body collapse onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Frisk laughing at the top of the stairs.

 

“Today we're going to what?”

 

“Uhh...” Chara frowned, rubbing her head.

 

“It's unlike you to be clumsy.” Frisk said, helping Chara up then wrapping her arms around her from behind, nuzzling her head into her neck for a moment.

 

“I saw that!” Papyrus shouted, jumping to his feet with his typical maniacal grin returning. Seeing this, Frisk started to turn red again. “Got you! See? Frisk still blushes!” They heard Papyrus from the other room.

 

“Whatever. Maybe, stupid Papyrus spying on everything I do.” Frisk muttered as she walked down the corridor, Chara behind her. The two walked past the living room and into the empty kitchen.

 

“As I was saying Frisk, before you pushed me down the sta-”

 

“I did _not_ push you! I was just leaving our room and wasn't watching where I was going!””

 

“Sure Frisk, sure. I'm okay but I'm still going to get my revenge.”

 

“W-what's revenge going to be?” Frisk asked, thinning her eyes and leaning into Chara.

 

“You know what revenge will be, so you'd better be sorry.” Chara answered, winking.

 

“If _that_ is what revenge is, why do I need to be sorry?” Frisk asked with a grin. Their faces were inches apart in a little friendly stand-off. With implications.

 

“Wow, okay.” The two paused, looking to where the words had come from, realising that the kitchen was not as empty as they'd thought. Asriel was sat reading in the corner with an evil grin, pointing his phone at them. “I didn't realise you two were like _that_ -” Asriel had managed to say before Chara leapt at him, desperately trying to grab it. He'd recorded the whole conversation.

 

“SANS I HAVE PRICELESS FOOTAGE SAVE ME” he shouted, running into the living room. As Chara followed him trying to grab the phone, Sans understood and Asriel disappeared, being teleported away.

 

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON'T GET THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW-”

 

“Language.” Toriel said sharply before returning to her crossword.

 

Realising her defeat, Chara clenched her fists and made her way back into the kitchen, where Frisk was curled up in a corner.

 

“It's over Chara, I'm going to die-”

 

“If Asriel does anything with that video, I will end him.” Chara seethed.

 

 

 

 

“So... As... I... Was... _Saying..._ ” Chara said, leaning against a wall after the two had somewhat recovered. “We're going to be cooking today.”

 

“But you've never cooked, have y-”

 

“No, but it'll be af fun learning experience!” Chara said. “Don't worry, I got a few pointers from Undyne.” Frisk's eyes widened as she remembered why Undyne had to stay with Papyrus way back before the barrier was destroyed.

 

“Chara I think it's best you don't take Undyne's advice in this sort of thi-”

 

“Nonsense! It'll be great!” Chara shouted, a saucepan of water already boiling in front of her as she began trying to slice an onion with a meat tenderiser.

 

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at Chara's surprised expression when her jagged hammer didn't slice the onion as smoothly as she'd hoped, leaving pieces of onion all around the room.

 

“You _do_ know that you use a knife for cutting, right?” Frisk asked.

 

“Of course, but Undyne told me that the meat tenderiser was just much better... I must be doing something wrong...” Chara answered while frowning, examining the hammer.

 

Frisk leaned against a wall struggling not to laugh as Chara took another onion and smashed it with the hammer, absolutely dumbfounded that it wasn't being smoothly cut.

 

“Undyne was so sure...”

 

“Chara I hate to say it like this but Undyne's not great at cooking.”

 

“What? But she and Papyrus were so sure of how good she is!”

 

“Well you know how good Papyrus's spaghetti is.”

 

“That's... A good point.”

 

“Before I met you it was even worse!”

 

“Impossible!”

 

“No, really. When I first entered the underground Papyrus tried to trap me and take my soul. One of the traps he used was some spaghetti in a microwave and a note saying that he'd got me. I took a quick look at the spaghetti out of pity and it was frozen solid and I had no idea what it smelled like but it certainly wasn't spaghetti. Now it's edible, so it's a step up.”

 

Chara chuckled.

 

“Fine. I'll cook the boring way... What kind a recipe even is butterscotch cinnamon pie? And why are we slicing onions?”

 

“Huh? It's a classic! And the onion are for a side.”

 

“I've never heard of it.”

 

“I hadn't until not long ago but it's great. You should taste some of Toriel's, she's really great at it.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Oh, Chara. Why did you boil water again?”

 

“Huh? Oh, this?” Chara asked, pulling off the lid of the saucepan. “I'm boiling the eggs.”

 

Frisk deadpanned.

 

“What.”

 

“Well the recipe says separate the egg white and yolk. When they're boiled you can just pull all the white stuff off. Otherwise it's all slimy and impossible.”

 

“Chara... That's not... How you...”

 

Chara sighed.

 

“You know what? How about you do the eggs.” She huffed, glancing at the recipe again.

 

“S-sure...” As Frisk began separating the egg white and yolk, she didn't think Chara could do much else wrong. Despite this, she was barely surprised when she saw Chara dusting the butter with brown sugar. “Chara dearest... What are you doing?”

 

“I'm _browning_... The _sugar_... It says to do that in the _recipe_!”

 

“Chara-”

 

“Right _here_.” Chara said, pointing to the recipe.

 

“Yes Chara but that's...” Frisk couldn't help giggle again at Chara's deathly serious expression. “That's not how you brown butter.”

 

“What? It's brown now! And this recipe is full of sugar! What difference does it make?”

 

“Well not a lot but you brown butter by heating it. That's all.” Frisk answered, calmly taking on that job as well as Chara began fuming in a corner.

 

Eventually, all the ingredients were prepared and Frisk opened the oven to start cooking-

 

“Chara..”

 

“... Yes? Frisk?”

 

“You em... didn't preheat the oven.”

 

“So? It doesn't need to be hot until it starts cooking stuff.”

 

“It takes a long time to heat up.”

 

Chara stared at Frisk with a completely blank face for a moment. Frisk couldn't tell if she was frustrated or just didn't care any more until she clutched the knife a bit harder.

 

“I swear to God Frisk... I could just kill you and reset everything. I could undo this entire session. We'd never have to know that this happened... This God... Damn... Cooking...”

 

“Chara... You don't do a lot of cooking do you?”

 

“It wasn't a fun learning experience.” Chara looked sadly at her feet.

 

After setting the pie down next to the oven and turning it on, Frisk turned to Chara.

 

“I still love you.” Chara laughed.

 

“I certainly hope that an inability to cook doesn't stop you from loving me. Because if we stopped making love it-”

 

“Don't say it like that!” Frisk said, suddenly blushing. “I m-mean, sure we're dating and there's love in the relationship b-but that doesn't mean we're, we're-making... love...”

 

“ _Oh, you're saying we didn't?_ ” Chara whispered in her ear, stepping forwards.

 

“N... N- I mean... Ho-you-I...”

 

“But you were so into it Frisk!”

 

“I... Iiii...” Frisk could barely pronounce a single syllable at this point, hiding herself in the corner again.

 

“I can't believe how easy it is to make you this flustered.” Chara chuckled, stepping back.

 

The two froze as they heard a little beep noise at the doorway.

 

“Dang, I forgot to mute it.”

 

The two turned in horror and disbelief as Asriel stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding his phone again.

 

“Well, see ya.” He said, disappearing.

 

“ASRIEL NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!” Chara screamed, grabbing the knife and the meat tenderiser and sprinting after him.

 

Alphys looked up and through the window she saw Chara madly chasing after a laughing Asriel with a knife and a hammer.

 

“S-should we be worried?”

 

“Nah, Asriel will be _fine._ If it goes too far I'll stop it.” Undyne answered.

 

 

 

 

As the sun was setting, everyone was sat on a large table to eat. After the main meal, Frisk and Chara went in to pick up the butterscotch cinnamon pie, as well as some _odd_ sides. As people kept staring, Chara frowned.

 

“Don't question the boiled eggs. Or anything else.”

 

People started helping themselves to the pie, but before Mettaton could take any, Chara grabbed his hand as an evil glint shone in her eye.

 

“You can only have some if you kiss Papyrus.”

 

His eyes showed a hundred thoughts appearing in his head before he quickly started blushing. After high-fiving Frisk under the table, Chara chuckled.

 

“Of course I'm just kidding, you can have some pie.”

 

“Eh – eh – ha, hahaha...” Mettaton awkwardly laughed, terror on his face as he reached for the pie.

 

“Ha ha ha! The great Papyrus doesn't understand the joke but I'm sure it's funny! Also, Chara, these mushed onion pieces are really good!” He shouted, reaching into a bowl full of pieces of crushed onion. “How did you make them?”

 

“Meat tenderiser.”

 

Chara moved to sit closer to Frisk and whispered in her ear.

 

“ _I'd tenderise your meat._ ”

 

“W-What does that even mean!?” Frisk shouted, blushing. She put a hand over her mouth and stared at the ground as a few people looked at her outburst.

 

“You're never gonna stop giving Mettaton hell, are ya kid?” Sans asked.

 

“Absolutely not.” Frisk and Chara answered together.

 

“Because as the old saying goes,” Chara began, “Papyrus's bones make Mettaton-”

 

“I won't have you using such vulgarisms at the dinner table Chara.” Toriel interrupted.

 

“What? I was just talking about Papyrus's bones, what's so wrong with that?”

 

Toriel stared at Chara, taking off her glasses for a moment.

 

“...Sorry Toriel... _It's completely true though._ ” Chara whispered.

 

“Here's the thing though, Papyrus and Mettaton is kinda cute and all, but you two? I mean I know Papyrus kissed Mettaton but I know you've done much more than kiss. You're _absolutely precious._ ” Asriel whispered from behind them but at a safe distance. “And you've said some _pretty dirty shi_ -”

 

“I TOLD YOU YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!” Chara screamed, leaping up and chasing him away. People stared for a moment then continued in their conversations as Frisk kept blushing.

 

Frisk was a bit worried - if Asriel actually showed anyone that footage, Chara really would end him.

 

She sighed, looking around her. Toriel and Asgore were happily talking to each other. Undyne and Alphys were extremely close. Papyrus was as carefree as ever and Sans didn't seem anywhere near as burdened as he used to. Mettaton would be leaving soon but Frisk was glad for someone else to poke fun at from time to time. Gaster was casually talking with Alphys – the two were doing a lot of work together, and in the forest on the edge of the village, both Asriel and Chara, alive and in the flesh were running around and laughing. Even Flowey did something decent before he got a soul.

 

Frisk sighed. Things had turned out well.


	16. Date

Frisk wasn't sure why Chara had suggested they set off separately. Maybe it was for that cliché bumping into eachother in the city square by the cafe moment, but for whatever the reason, Frisk was on a train towards the nearby city they hid from Gaster in to meet up with Chara and go on their first date.

  
Mettaton and Toriel had pampered them to absolutely no end about what they'd wear and how they'd look, and in the end, Frisk decided to be about as casual as possible with jeans and a hoodie. No need to pretend to be all fancy. Besides, neither she nor Chara was much interested in fashion. Still, she was curious to see what Chara would be wearing. Chara had threatened to wear her birthday suit, which Frisk was sure she wouldn't, but she was terrified that she just might.

  
There was a tiny chance.

  
Despite the fact that she and Chara had done quite a lot more than a nice innocent date: she remembered the campfire, the night sky and the jumpers – Frisk could ever see jumpers in the same way again – she still felt an odd buzz of excitement. She and Chara, who knew eachother well and spent most of their time together, were travelling miles away just to... meet up?

It seemed odd but it was their first honest date. They'd do typical date stuff, like watching a film, getting coffee at a cute little cafe and chat, then maybe visiting some place cool. They really had no idea where they'd go, but Frisk was extremely excited as she stepped off the train into the city centre.

  
The air was humming despite how oddly quiet it was – Frisk had walked far from the train station and any main roads to a small park near a housing block, so the sound of traffic was a light buzz in the in the distance. Frisk took out her phone to check her location, and she was in the right place.

  
Finding that Chara wasn't there, she sat down on a bench and waited, staring out into the sky. With her legs hanging off the edge of the bench and swishing forwards and backwards, she smiled innocently with her hands on the bench by her sides.

  
“I wasn't late, I promise!” She heard a familiar voice behind her.

  
Looking at her watch, she noted that it was about ten seconds after they'd agreed to meet up.  
“You know it does seem to me you were-” Frisk began, turning around but stopped. Chara was out of breath, holding a bag from the cake shop Frisk had noted nearby the park.

  
“I got here a few minutes ago and you weren't here, so I thought I'd get something.”

  
Frisk didn't understand it but there was so much relief and excitement in her upon seeing Chara inside her that she got up and hugged her.

  
“Thanks, Chara.” It was like they'd only met a few times before. Now that they were dating, everything seemed new and exciting, like the first time they'd slept together.

  
“Eh, pleasure!” She responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck and sitting down, Frisk sitting next to her as she opened the bag.

  
For some time, the two of them just sat and ate cakes in a park between housing blocks, occasionally looking at bystanders and enjoying the breeze.

  
“The cakes are good.” Chara casually said.

  
Frisk frowned.

  
“This isn't what I had in mind.”

 

“Do you mind?” Chara asked.

  
“Nope.”

  
Chara put her arm around Frisk's shoulders as they continued to eat.

  
“Come here often?” Chara asked.

 

Frisk frowned at her, then giggled.

 

“Yeah, every day. I sneak out while you're asleep and take the train here and back.”

 

“I hug you too tightly when you're asleep. There's no way that's true.”

 

“No it's true Chara, I just get Sans to teleport me in and out of your arms.”

 

Chara grinned.

 

“When I'm holding you, nothing can take you out of my arms.”

 

Frisk blushed, then tried to hide it by scoffing.

 

“Of course not.”

 

Just then, a subtle drop of rain landed beside them on the grass, followed by a few more. Unphased, Chara reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella, opening it above the two of them.

  
With a light drizzle on their umbrella but the weather still warm, they continued to eat.

 

“So you're saying that if you're holding on to me, no matter how much someone tries, you'll never let go?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So by your logic, if an infinite force is exerted outwards on your arms while you're holding me, you'll exert an

infinite force pushing inwards to keep your arms in place, and that can be harnessed to produce an infinite and sustainable energy source-”

 

“Okay, maybe not an infinite force. Maybe more like 50% of infinite.”

 

“Right.” Frisk laughed.

 

“You wouldn't trade in your girlfriend for an infinite energy source would you?” Chara asked.

 

“Hmmmmmmm, I don't know. Infinite energy sounds pretty useful. I'll be able to toast my bread even when the power's down.”

 

“Damn, you're right.” Chara frowned.

 

“But you're more valuable to me than a toaster that doesn't require electricity,” Frisk said, leaning her head on Chara's shoulder.

 

The rain had slightly picked up but settled on a gentle and soothing sound above the umbrella as Chara leaned her head on Frisk's shoulder.

  
“What if I harness you for infinite energy but only when we're asleep-”

 

“You know that model you created wasn't strictly true, Frisk, I don't think you'd be able to harness my protectiveness of you for pure energy.”

 

“But Chara! It works in anime!”

 

“Undertale isn't an anime.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“This is better than going to see a film. Or going to a cafe or something.” Frisk sighed contentedly.

 

“Thanks. Now is the part where we kiss.” Chara said casually.

 

“W-what?” Frisk asked, taken aback and blushing again.

 

“What? We're dating, we're alone in the park – it's even raining and everything!”

  
“But Chara! It's our first date!” Frisk joked.

 

“Frisk I literally tied you up and made out wit-”

  
“It was a joke.” Frisk smiled.

  
“Right.”

  
“Well?”

 

“What?”

  
“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Frisk asked, and Chara chuckled.

  
“What? How audacious, on our first date!”

  
“What? Hol-”

  
Frisk was cut off as Chara closed the distance between the two, locking their lips together. The whole world around them disappeared, the quiet rain and traffic noise in the background, the city smell drowned out by Chara's distinct and sweet one.

  
Just Frisk and Chara, kissing under the umbrella.

  
Finally, the two broke apart.

  
“Thank you, Chara.”


	17. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this extra chapter because I didn't want to update this work without another chapter, but I just wanted to link the Deltarune work I've started writing!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719891/chapters/39215151

"Why's it so cooooooooold?" Frisk whined, trying to get closer to Chara to absorb more of her heat though they were already holding each other, as close as they could get.

 

"Because it's winter." Chara monotoned, still half asleep. She was more used to the cold than Frisk and although she was skinnier, she had a far greater resistance to it and took it in her stride. "C'mere." She said, trying to wrap them up further in the duvet to warm Frisk up.

 

"Winter sucks..." Frisk sighed, trying to relax as she felt ever so slightly warmer.

 

"Ahh, quit ya whining. Winter's cool. Ya get snow and stuff."

 

"But it's been winter for months and there's been no snow..."

 

"That's... True..." Chara frowned. "Damn November. It tries so hard to be December but it's just lame."

 

"I thought you said winter was cool-"

 

"I changed my mind because there's no snow." Chara said with a fake pout, causing Frisk to giggle. "Why do you like snow so much, I thought you hated the cold." Chara responded, sending it back to Frisk.

 

"What? Is that a question you have to ask? You can build snowmen!" Frisk said cheerfully, hopping up and down between Chara's arms. "And you can make snow angels. And when you have hot chocolate, it's best on a night with snow!"

 

"Yeah, that's definitely true. But you left out snowball fights." Chara said with a smirk.

 

"Not much of a fan. I always lose."

 

"Don't worry, when it snows we'll be a team and I won't let you lose."

 

"If you insist..." Firsk said, turning around to nuzzle further into Chara's chest, the thoughts of snow chilling her to the core. "Papyrus always loved the snow too. Back in Snowdin Sans would usually stay inside but Papyrus would always play in the snow."

 

"Did he have a weird name for snow? Like fluffy cold juice?" Chara asked, knowing Papyrus had a name for everything. Frisk laughed.

 

"Yeah, I think it was... Something like powdery chill stuff."

 

"Powdery chill stuff." Chara repeated.

 

"You asked."

 

"Yeah, I guess I did."

 

"We should probably get up soon. It's almost midday." Frisk said, yawning.

 

"Nope. I'm not getting up."

 

"Eh? Why not?"

 

"Can't be bothered." She continued, only just beginning to wake up, her half-lidded eyes opening.

 

"That's a good point," Frisk said, relaxing. "I'd be way too cold anyway."

 

"Hey," Chara said, having an idea. "It's so cold it's basically snowing. How about hot chocolate now?"

 

"That would be nice. But I'm not getting out of bed for it. I like snuggling." She said shamelessly, wiggling a bit in Chara's hold to emphasise her point.

 

"I'm certainly not getting up. I assumed you'd do it." Chara responded.

 

"Two hot chocolates, as ordered." Sans's voice came from the door, where he had entered without them noticing with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

 

"Wh..." Chara frowned, slowly getting used to Sans just... doing things like that.

 

"Thanks Sans! I really appreciate it!" Frisk said with a bright smile as he put the hot chocolates on the bedside table.

 

"Eh, I have nothing better to do apart from invading my brother's privacy."

 

"What?" Frisk asked.

 

"Every couple here is holed up in their room together and that includes Pappy and Mettaton. I heard them flirting with each other so Asriel and I are gonna try and record them." He said with a grin, holding up his phone.

 

"You're not very nice to Papyrus..." Chara commented.

 

"Sometimes," Sans answered, disappearing through the door.

 

"Ssooooo..." Frisk began. "Are we really gonna stay in bed all day?"

 

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Chara said after a long sip of hot chocolate. "I reckon there's only one thing that could get you out of this bed." She began, her mischievous smirk returning. Frisk already knew Chara's idea would be bad.

 

"W-what is it?"

 

"If I threw my soul across the room again. You'd get all blushy for some reason and go grab it."

 

After some consideration, Frisk grinned. She remembered the last time Chara had latched onto her without a soul, and she remembered how nice it was. In a bed day like this, she fancied something like that again.

 

"Nah. That won't work on me anymore." Frisk said confidently.

 

"Rubbish, it always does!" Chara said with a laugh. "I bet if I take my soul out you won't last ten minutes."

 

"Ten minutes? Make it twenty. Easily." Frisk countered.

 

"I'm calling your bluff." Chara said, pulling her soul out.

 

"Try me."

 

With one final grin, Chara rolled her soul across the floor away from them and everything blacked out.

 

Frisk gasped at the suddenness, never getting used to how desperately soulless Chara clings onto her. After gaining her breath, Frisk sighed with pleasure, feeling the other girl's hands clinging onto her. She looked into Chara's eyes, who seemed larger and more vulnerable like this. For the first time, Frisk felt peaceful and relaxed with Chara clinging onto her like that.

 

She put a hand on the side of Chara's face and softly stroked it, seeing how she leaned into it like a cat. Frisk giggled at soulless Chara, comparing her to a cat.

 

Twenty minutes, she thought, looking at the clock. She felt slightly warmer, realising that Chara was now slightly closer to her than before, returning the tight embrace and closing her eyes.

 

Finally, Chara felt her vision returning to her. Her limbs felt like jelly like her soul had been out for a lot longer than normal. She was worried Frisk had won, and before she could think of something snarky to say, she saw a wide grin from Frisk.

 

"You should have taken off your shirt before you took your soul out, like you did last time. It was impossible to do when you were holding onto me so tightly."

 

"Wha? Frisk, since when were you so flirtatious?" Chara asked with a chuckle, glancing at the clock. "JESUS FRISK IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS!"


	18. Unwell

 

Despite the cold nights and evenings of the winter, this particular morning wasn't that chilly.

 

 

"No you don't tie the flowers together, silly!" Toriel chuckled at Asgore.

 

 

"We brought wires out here for a reason. Once you've fit it, you tie the flowers to the wire."

 

 

Asgore, Toriel and Asriel were in the garden trying to make flower crowns for a bit of fun as the sun climbed up the sky. It was a pleasant, cool temperature with hints of dew clinging to the rich grass.

 

 

Asriel glanced across at Asgore's confused expression and chuckled.

 

 

"How did you think you did it?"

 

 

"All right, all right.." Asgore said with closed eyes, trying not to let a smile onto his mouth. "How's yours coming along Asriel?" He asked, looking up at the boy.

 

 

"Eh? Oh, I finished mine ages ago," he answered while pointing to a tiny flower crown the size of a hula hoop.

 

 

"That's... Wonderful..." Toriel frowned.

 

 

"I wouldn't  be able to fit my finger through that." Asgore smirked at Asriel's crown. "Even mine's better than that," he said while holding up his crown, complete with one flower attached to it.

 

 

"You wanna bet?! See what mum thinks!" Asriel shouted, squaring off to Asgore.

 

 

"They could both use some work." She responded without looking up, just about finishing hers and putting it on with a bright smile.

 

 

"How does it look?" She asked.

 

 

"It's beautiful!" Asgore answered and as the two continued talking to one another, Asriel spaced out as his eyes were drawn to the top window of Sans's and Papyrus's house.

 

 

Frisk's back had appeared in the window, pressed against it by Chara. Asriel smirked, guiltily watching Chara pressed herself against the other girl, cupping her face with her hands and pressing their foreheads together, eliciting a huge amount of blushing and uncomfortable squirming from Frisk. Asriel saw Chara's grin and started grinning himself.

 

 

Chara noticed Asriel looking at them for a moment before Frisk turned around too. Instantly her whole turned a deep, bright scarlet to the tips of her ears. As Chara started laughing, Frisk drew the curtains shut which caused Asriel to start laughing as well.

 

 

"What is it Asriel?" Toriel asked, her interest piqued.

 

 

"Ehm... I was just remembering a joke Chara told earlier. Don't worry about it mum."

 

 

 

 

"Geez, you two really aren't giving each other any breaks, are you?" Asriel asked with a grin when the three of them walked back inside, having completed their flower crowns. Toriel had forced Asriel to make a crown that he could fit on his head so he had gone to Alphys and Gaster to see if they could shrink his head to fit the flower crown. Unfortunately they couldn't so he had to make an actual flower crown, complete with one flower and a handful of grass sellotaped to it.

 

 

"I'd say it's more Frisk isn't giving me a break," Chara responded with a grin. "Honestly, she's so insistent with me-" she continued with a grin before stopping as Frisk punched her in the shoulder, instantly bright red.

 

 

"I-it's not like that! You know that's not how... What..." She mumbled, deciding there was no point upon seeing Asriel's childish grin. "Besides, when Chara takes her soul out, she becomes the clingy s-SPIDER!" She suddenly shouted and cut herself off, jumping out of her skin and pointing a rigid finger at a large black house spider on the wall.

 

 

"Pretty sure I don't become a spider-"

 

 

"N-no, there's a s-s-spider there-" Frisk insisted, backing away.

 

 

"Hey, you alright Frisk? It's only a spider," Chara said in the most laid back tone possible while slowly walking towards it. "I had no idea you were that afraid of spiders."

 

 

"I..." Frisk looked down to the ground in embarrassment. "Yes, some people are afraid of spiders, okay? Anyway, thanks for getting rid - NO DON'T BRING IT NEAR ME!" She shouted, backing into a corner as Chara held the spider, who was completely motionless and comfortable in her hands, and smiled innocently at her.

 

 

"Aww, come on Friisskkkk..." She said, putting on her best dejected impression. "He's really nice, he says his name is Larry and he wants to be your friend-"

 

 

"N-no he doesn't, he wants my blood! He wants my head, you hear me!?" Frisk shouted, half from hysterics and half in humour. Asriel stared in confusion.

 

 

"Larry wants your head?"

 

 

"Cmmooooonn Friiskk, just pretend it's meeeeee!" Chara continued with her innocent smile, slowly stepping towards the trapped girl.

 

 

"N-no, then I would just push it away more!"

 

 

"Hey!" Chara shouted in mock offence.

 

 

"Hold on," Asriel continued, "what does Larry want with your head?"

 

 

"Come on, just one hug? Larry just wants one hug-"

 

 

"LARRY WANTS MY SOUL-"

 

 

"Give us a huuuugggg-"

 

 

"SAAAAAAAANS!"

 

 

"Geez, alright, alright..." Chara said while turning on her heel and pacing towards a window. "Sorry, didn't realise you'd take it that badly," she continued with an odd feeling that Sans was suddenly nearby as she opened the window, leaving the spider outside and closing it.

 

 

Asriel sat down, holding his head in his hands while pretending to be deep in thought.

 

 

"Seriously Frisk, what did Larry want with your soul?"

 

 

"Wha - no, no that was just a joke, I was just shouting things to make Chara go away..."

 

 

"That's not very nice of you," Chara pouted, poking her in the shoulder.

 

 

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't appreciate it when you-CHEW!" She sneezed.

 

 

"Well that's good for you because I never chew my food, I just throw up my stomach and digest it externally like a starfish."

 

 

"Hey, you do that too?" Asriel asked and high fived Chara.

 

 

The two looked up with concern as Frisk immediately sneezed again.

 

 

"S-sorry..." She apologised as she walked quickly to the sink to wash her hands.

 

 

"Red alert! Frisk is catching a cold!" Chara shouted, jumping up and running towards the kettle. "I'll make hot chocolate, Asriel, make sure no one finds out or the public will go into panic!"

 

 

"Understood!" Asriel shouted, saluting no one in particular before rushing out of the room, presumably to do nothing.

 

 

"Hey, it's no big deal Chara-"

 

 

"Hey, it got rid of Asriel," Chara grinned and wrapped her arms around Frisk's waist.

 

 

"Wow, just to get rid of Asriel? I feel bad now," Frisk said while leaning back against Chara. "And you said I was the insistent one."

 

 

"DID FRISK JUST SNEEZE?!" Papyrus screamed while kicking the door open. "IS SHE OKAY?!"

 

 

"Oh god, here we go..." Chara sighed.

 

 

"What's that, she's not okay?" Papyrus continued. "Then allow me to introduce the medicine spaghetti!" He shouted, pulling out a spaghetti dish from behind his back that he must have had the whole time. "Complete with several different medicines I found in Toriel's cupboard!"

 

 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Frisk said while thinning her eyes slightly. "But I appreciate the gesture-"

 

 

"FRISK SNEEZED!?" Toriel shouted, appearing in the room in an instant.

 

 

"Public mass panic time." Chara mused.

 

 

"Child, what you need is immune boosters full of vitamin C!" She rambled, fishing several tablets out of Papyrus's medicine spaghetti, not seeming to question how they ended up there.

 

 

"Aha! My medicine spaghetti reveals its secondary function as a vessel for transporting medicines when the spaghetti itself is not needed! Ingenius!"

 

 

"Frisk is ill?" Undyne shouted from outside, slamming the window open and unceremoniously rolling into the kitchen from it. "Are you okay? SANS!" She suddenly shouted. "FRISK IS ILL! SHRINK ME SO I CAN BEAT UP THE BACTERIA-"

 

 

"Can't do that I'm afraid," Sans answered, stepping out from nowhere.

 

 

"Dammit!" She shouted, smashing her fists together. "I'm sorry Frisk, there's nothing to be done, you're going to die-"

 

 

"Not if I can help it!" Asgore shouted, running in through the door with an assortment of peanut butter and other spreads in jars. "Trust me, the best way to treat illness is with some good old fashioned-"

 

 

"Did someone say Frisk was ill?" Alphys shouted from across the street. Everyone looked through the window and watched in an awkward silence as she ran from her house to Sans's and Papyrus's. Finally she arrived at the door, doubled over and out of breath for a moment before looking up. "I know the perfect way to treat an illness-"

 

 

"WHAT!? DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY FRISK IS ILL?!" Asriel shouted, kicking open the door that had Toriel shut behind Alphys.

 

 

"Geez, give her some space!" Chara hissed while putting the kettle on. "It should be quieter, she doesn't need you all telling her how to cope."

 

 

After a short period of silence, Chara spoke again.

 

 

"Actually Asgore, what were you going to sugge-"

 

 

"Probably best I stay out of this," he answered while tucking the peanut butter away.

 

 

"If I may," Asriel said while stepping forwards, "I know a solution to Frisk's problem. I can't say it though, because there are children in the room."

 

 

Frisk turned bright red.

 

 

"Hey, I just sneezed, okay? I'm f-CHOO... F-fine... Chara is right, I would really appreciate some space right now."

 

 

"Right, yeah... Sorry..." Undyne huffed, eyeing the window she arrived from. "Guess I'll just..." She muttered, retracing her steps and clambering out. " See ya punks."

 

 

"I told you there'd be mass panic," Chara complained after everyone left.

 

 

"That was... odd." Frisk answered, finally letting out a giggle. "I want to know what Asgore was going to-"

 

 

"No, you really don't," Asriel interrupted before leaving.

 

 

"CHOO - s-sorry..."

 

 

Chara almost felt herself shiver. It was damn cold, and Frisk was still wearing her adorable shorts and jumper.

 

 

"No need to apologise for being unwell, we just need to get you warm. And do you really need to keep wearing shorts?"

 

 

"What would you rather I wear, that old tutu Toriel has?"

 

 

"How about normal winter clothes?"

 

 

"You're wearing shorts too!"

 

 

Chara looked down for a moment before just nodding.

 

 

"You know what, I'm just gonna put on another jumper."

 

 

Chara chuckled and followed Frisk upstairs, where she was knelt down at her clothes cupboard consisting mostly of clothes Toriel had knitted along with an odd assortment of other items, including a cowboy hat and a bandana with abs drawn on it.

 

 

"Here we go!" Frisk said, tugging out a jumper about thirty times larger than it needed to be and pulling it over her first jumper.

 

 

Character chuckled when Frisk's head emerged from the top of the jumper, dazed and with wispy hair going in every direction. The jumper hung down to her thighs and Chara could barely see the bottom of her shorts poking out under them.

 

 

"And somehow it makes you look even cuter."

 

 

"H-hey, I'm not wearing this to look cute, I'm wearing it to stay warm-"

 

 

"Mhm, but being cute seems to be a side effect of everything to do."

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

"I'm really glad the person who rescued me was you," Chara suddenly said, walking forwards and hugging Frisk.

 

 

Unsure how to respond, Frisk eventually hugged her back.

 

 

"And I'm glad the dead not dead spirit child thing I woke up was you."

 

 

Chara laughed.

 

 

"Now come on, let's go watch a movie!"

 

 

 

 

After the two had gone back downstairs and made more hot chocolate, Frisk knelt down by the TV where Sans and Papyrus kept an assortment of films.

 

 

Character sat down on the sofa and took a sip of hot chocolate before placing it on the table with Frisk's, looking out of the window and seeing a hint of frost.

 

 

 She was distracted by another one of Frisk's adorable giggles.

 

 

"Hey Chara, fancy watching Pingu?"

 

 

"I'm not sure that's appropriate for our age, Frisk."

 

 

"Ah, of course." Frisk giggled again.

 

 

Chara stared, her heart beating faster. There was something about that girl's laugh which made her giddy with adoration. The way her jumpers clung to her hunched shoulders and fell slightly lower than her hands, emphasising her beautiful frame, the way the sunlight lit up her face when she smiled and glowed through her wispy hair, even just the way she knelt down and arched her back-

 

 

"Hey, ehm, Chara? You're... staring at me..."

 

 

Chara just sighed.

 

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

 

Frisk stared back at Chara, quickly turning bright red.

 

 

"W-why? Is there something in my hair?"

 

 

"It's just you," she answered while joining Frisk in choosing something to watch.

 

 

"Wh..."

 

 

"How about the Grinch?"

 

 

"I... I didn't think you'd like that kind of film," Frisk answered, regaining her composure.

 

 

"Of course I do! The Grinch is me and that little girl who teaches him to love is you but far less attractive!"

 

 

 

"I-"

 

"And that annoying old guy gets totally ruined! I love it!"

 

 

"Right... I mean, th-thanks..."

 

 

After putting the disk into the player Chara grinned and picked up Frisk, who immediately squeaked and turned bright red, and carried her in front of her towards the sofa.

 

 

"Y-you know I can walk myself-"

 

 

"Nonsense! You have a cold! Of course you can't walk."

 

 

Frisk giggled again.

 

 

"Okay, onwards!" She shouted, pointing towards the sofa that was already right next to her before being gently dropped onto it.

 

 

Frisk stared up at Chara looking mildly offended but mostly dazed. It was as if her illness had made her suddenly inebriated as she just stared at Chara for a moment, her cheeks burning, limbs and hair awkwardly splayed across the sofa between layers of oversized jumper.

 

 

"When did you get so cute?" Chara asked as if it was unfair, sitting down next to Frisk.

 

 

"I... I dunno, Chara," she eventually answered, shuffling over to lean on Clara's lap, wrapping her arms around the other girl's abdomen. "When did you get so hot?"

 

 

"Damn..." Chara muttered, lost for words, her heart beating like crazy, butterflies in her stomach.

 

 

The two stayed as they were for a short while. Frisk had stopped moving, content to stay as she was, glad to feel her body rise with each of Chara's breaths.

 

 

Eventually she reached for the remote and started the film.


End file.
